School Days
by Tiffa Caelum
Summary: Noctis is a future rock star with a messed life. Tifa wants to be a pianist. They both will meet at the University of Arts of Midgar. The rest of the story beggings in the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Tifa put on her favourite pink jumper. It was the second week of September but the weather was already cold as if it was in the middle of autumn. The girl with long brown hair looked at herself in the mirror of her room. She also wore a black skirt with stockings of the same colour. Pink boots on her feet.

"This year will be a good one" she breathed, a determined light into her honey hues "Yes" she nodded, taking her schoolbag to then walk to the bedroom of her oldest brother, Zack, who was still sleeping like a baby. His sister smiled warmly at him before smooching his cheek "Bye, brother" Tifa covered his chest with the blankets and then left without making a sound. She had already have breakfast and a hot shower so everything was settle. It was time for her to go and start a new beggining. Tifa took a look at her home with a kind smile before she slowly closed the door.

Far away from there, another different door was being opened with rage and violence "Fuck" was the first word that Noctis pronounced that morning. He heard the sound of million drums inside his head, all his athletic body aching because of last night's party. The ravenette didn't remember how he got home but he had the memory of two girls with him in a bathroom. One was a blonde, the other... red, black hair? He couldn't say. The alcohol, cigarettes and loud music took over him like always and Ignis hadn't be there to drag him home. The result of all that was waking up late with thousands of messages in his phone. Some of them were from people he didn't know (or remember) "What the fuck" he opened the door of his Audi A8, throwing the bag and phone to the copilot's seat before he sat down in front of the steering wheel. The motor growled and as fast as he could afford he started driving through the big streets of Insomnia, breaking some rules and making other drivers shout out loud at him. The only answer they always got was the middle finger of the raven haired boy, who was getting sick of all that light and the constant ringings of his Iphone "Shit" he sweared again.

Not so far from there, Tifa was standing right in front of her new life. The university of arts. Many careers were taught there, from theatre arts to digital drawing. Her eyes saw thousands of very different people walking towards the soft grey and red building. Her sweated hands took the brides of her schoolbag. Tifa felt nervous but deep inside of her, she knew she would achieve everything she had dreamt of, to become a famous pianist, just like her mother was once "I will make it mom, I am here and I'll do it" she mumbled, blinking a few times to wipe out the tears that gathered behind her eyes. The girl was going to take the first step when a fancy car almost crashes against her. Tifa shout, falling to the ground in an awkard way, right in front of the car. She was trying to get away when she heard the rude voice of a boy "Get the fuck out from the road, you idiot!" He was screaming. The girl furrowded her brows, getting up as she answered him back "You almost kill me, pencildick!" Her sweet voice covered with a rough tone while she just walked away without even look at the one that almost kills her on her first day at the university.

She didn't know but the boy didn't leave without taking a look of her backside. His hungry eyes expanded when he saw those long legs "Fuck" he sweared when the phone rang again. That time, he hang up "What?" He rudely said, driving towards the parking "Is always a pleasure to talk with you" an ironic voice sounded at the other side of the line "I'm not in the mood, Ignis, what do you want?" Noctis activated the bluetooth so he could throw the Iphone somewhere else "I just wanted to know where are you now" "Tell my father that I am in this awful university again" he spitted, looking for a free place where he could park the car, which was being glanced by every stundent. Ignis panted "Try not to get expulsed in your first day of classes" "Any other thing, Iggy?" Noctis made a dangerous maniouvre to park the car in a forbidden space, almost hitting a group of older boys "Look out, you dick!" Some of them screamt "Go fuck yourself!" The boy answered back in rage, giving any fucks that Ignis was still listening "Noct, please, take it easy and d-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" Noctis hang off, taking a couple of seconds to look at the building with anger "I can't believe I am in this hell again".

At the other side of the university, Tifa noticed that her stockings were splitted and that she had a bit of blood on the palms of her hands "Oh, no" she was thinking about how she would hide that broken part of her clothes when she heard a familiar voice "TIFAAAAAAAA!" the brunette looked up before a girl with braided blond hair jumped over her, almost making her fall to the floor again "Rikku!" The brunette hugged one of her best friends tight, happy to see her again "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!" Rikku said, leaving Tifa breathless because of the strong embrace "You saw me last Friday" the brunette laughed because it was Monday "I don't care, I missed you!" Rikku insisted, letting go on her friend, allowing her to see her other best friend, Yuna "Hi, Yuni" Tifa greeted before hugging her as well "Morning" Yuna smiled, her green and blue eyes looking at Tifa warmly "Ew! Did you came here crawling or what?" Rikku laughed behind their backs, pointing at Tifa's broken stockings. The brunette blushed hard "Some dumbass almost runs over me" she excused herself. Yuna looked at her all worried "Are you okay?" "Who was it?! I will break his teeth!" Rikku shouted instead. Tifa shook her head "I'm alright and I don't know, I didn't look at him. But I need to take them off" she started looking for the ladies' bathrooms with the other two girls following her closely "You will catch a cold" Yuna commented, still worried about her friend. Tifa found what she was looking for so she entered and there took off the damaged piece of clothe "Let's hope I won't" she said, already feeling the cold bitting on her toned thighs "Well, if then you looked cute, now you look like if you were looking for some action" Rikku joked, making both girls laugh out loud "Like if she would" they three turned to then shout out loud "Yuffie!" They all jumped over the small yet energetic black haired girl, who tried to embrace all of them at the same time "I missed you so much, girls!" She cried while the others did too "You didn't tell us you would arrive the first week!" Yuna punched her "Ouch! And of course not, it was a surprise!" She smiled brightly. Rikku hugged her again "Well, you almost don't see Tifa alive because of some duchebag" the blonde joked "What happened?" Yuffie then looked at the nude legs of Tifa "I almost get run over, but I'm okay" she rolled her honey eyes "Who was it? I will kill him!" Yuffie stated "I said the same but Tiff didn't look at him!" Rikku opened the door of the bathroom with the others following her lead "That sucks, I would love to punch some idiots again" she adjusted the brides of her schoolbag. The three girls looked at her with sadness "What?" Yuffie asked "I'm so sorry about what happened between you and V-" "Ah ah ah" the black haired girl stopped Tifa before she could end "Don't mention him! I have got over him!" She said "If you really did, why can't we pronounce his name?" Yuna raised one of her brows. Yuffie's victorious face expression turned into a pale one "We should be in the reception room, shouldn't we?" Yuffie almost rushed through the corridors of the university. Tifa, Yuna and Rikku panted but let it be, following their short friend to the reception room, where all the new students were taking a sit to listen to their new principal's speech. Aftee that ceremony, classes would start. That university was strict so not everyone could get in. That was the reason why there weren't millions of students. They were hundreds but not thousands. Only a few made it to the career they wanted there. It was a luck that all girls made it (Rikku could get in because another student had to move from that city, leaving a free vacanzy that eventually got filled by the blondie).

Yuna wanted to be a professional dancer, Rikku a DJ and Yuffie an actress not for the cinema world but for the theatre. Tifa was the only one that had her dreams really settled. The others were still a bit insecure about ther choices, specially Yuna, who had started to think that she wasn't good enough even if she had been dancing since she was five. "Oh my gosh" Rikku said "There's a bunch of hot boys up there" she was going to point them out but Yuna took her arm "Don't point!" She reprimanded the blondie "Uh! That you have a boyfriend doesn't mean we cannot!" Rikku teased, making Yuna blush "S-shut up" Tifa started walking up the stairs, many eyes glued to her legs "C'mon" she called her friends, trying to ignore how boys were staring at her, the opposite of Yuffie, who started to glance at them with the fierce of a tiny demon, which made some of the guys look the other way. "Men are so dirty" she said, taking a seat beside Tifa, who took off her pink jacket to place it over her legs "That doesn't matter when you are looking for one to have sex with" Rikku said, making Tifa and Yuna yell. Yuffie and Rikku were the ones that had been with many boys but for such a few time. Yuna had been with boys as well but got stucked with Tidus long ago. The only one that never had more than one boyfriend was Tifa and that had happened two years ago. She was the only one that didn't know the dirty parts of a relationship "Oh, shut up!" Yuffie grinned, punching Tifa on her ribs "This year I will get you a hot boy" she said. Tifa spinned her eyes "Like if I needed one". Rikku was going to insist on Yuffie's comment but then the principal arrived. Everyone there shut up so the room didn't look like a farm anymore. Instead Tifa felt she was on a cementery. She liked that silence. The silence that would be the start point of her career. Her future right behind that silence.

Out there, into the classes of the older students, Noctis was cursing again because his new teacher had scolded him for arriving late. Everyone in that room knew who he was. Well, almost all the students of that building knew and who didn't was a total troglodyte.

The girls there were already shaking their hair, giving him sexy smiles and of course, showing to him some sights of their skin. Noctis would be enjoying that if he didn't felt that tired. His wild and spiky dark hair making a delicious contrast with his pale skin and blue as diamonds eyes. He wore black and red boots, jeans and a black shirt with the shape of some skulls painted in it. The leather jacket he wore gave him the complete look of a bad boy and that was because he was. Noctis Caelum, son of Regis Caelum, the boss of Insomnia's interprise, a worldwide known recording that hold many famous singers. Its young star was, indeed, Noctis, whose voice could be already heard in a couple of singles he had done last summer. Before that, he had been singing with his band, Shadedown, in bars, streets... anywhere possible. Why did he had to go to that university and wait to record an album? Because his father wanted him to know the people that would listen to his songs, to know all the talents that existed out there. But Noctis didn't give a fuck. He felt furious and left alone by his father. Last time he saw Regis... well, Noctis didn't expect him so the girl that had been with him that night either. Noct didn't remember the girl but yes the expression on his father's face. Disgust, sadness, shame...

Noctis moved uncomfortably on his seat, not hearing a simple word from the one that was supposed to be their vocal teacher. His blue eyes stabbed on the windows, looking beyond the high buildings of the city. He would give anything not to be there, anything to be recording his own album, singing all the songs he had writen.

While the boy lost into his own thoughts, the four girls were trying to get out from the reception room without being pushed "Oh, fuck off" Yuffi sweared before Tifa laughed, looking at how her short friend had problems to see where she was going "Wanna take my hand?" Tifa joked, earning a dangerous look from the black haired teen "Be thankful I can watch after your ass, literally" she said, making Tifa nervous. Yeah, too many boys and hands there. Rikku and Yuna were leading the small group of girls towards the hallway, which suddenly was filled by students. "Well" Yuna looked at them "Now we have to go to different classes" her bicolor eyes stared at her friends before they all hugged each other "See you after the classes!" All of them walked to opposite directions.

Tifa, tying her jacket on her petit waist, started walking, hoping she would find her classroom with no problems... but after a couple of minutes she felt lost. The building was too big. So many floors, stairs, corridors and people. There were many students who also didn't seem to have a single idea of where they should go "Excelent" Tifa panted, taking another look at the map of the university "Who thought that drawing so many lines would be a good idea ?" She placed one of her lockes behind her right ear, turning around while trying to guess the right direction until she heard someone calling out her name "Tifa?" The brunette looked up to see a thin, blond boy in front of her. The girl blinked "Sorry, do I know you?" She politely asked, gazing at the boy's blue as the sky eyes. He seemed to be a little embarrased "You're Tifa Lockhart, don't you?" "Uh, yeah... but I don't guess who you are" she awkardly smiled. He was handsome and cute, with white soes, grey jeans and a white cotton t-shirt "I'm Prompto Argentum... I understand you don't remember me, I was so fat when we met" he brushed his cool hair, still with a red colour on his cheeks. Tifa still needed a time to then realize "You don't say! Promy?" Her eyes widened before he nodded "Yeah, you used to call me Promy" The girl took a full look on him "You really have changed... I thought I would never see you again!" She approached to him to give him a warm hug. Prompto felt gosebumps all over his body and like if he had his face into an oven "W-well you haven't change at all" he said, still very shy "What? Do you mean that I still look like a child?" She glanced at him, faking angryness. Prompto immediately moved his hands nervously "Of course not! I just..." his eyes saw her legs so his mouth couldn't keep on talking "I was joking!" Tifa punched him in the chest, not noticing how he had looked at her "I'm so glad to meet you again, what are you doing here?" She smiled brightly, not giving him a second to catch his breath "Well, after that year my parents took me to a different school, no return" he moved his head from one side to the other "Then they realized I was good with the guitar and the dramatic arts and that's all the story" he pointed at her "And you? Oh well, of course, you wanna be a model" he snipped his fingers, making her laugh out loud "You couldn't be so wrong! I'm here cause I love to play the piano and I think I can go further" she confessed, surprising Prompto "Woah, never expected that... Tifa, the best pianist of all times" he spreaded his hands up in the air "You bet!" The brunette joked, feeling real happy to meet her old friend there. The boy smiled, a bit more confident because of her kind and easygoing actitude. She definitely hadn't change at all and he liked that "So, you're lost, don't you?" He smirked, seeing how she putted puppy eyes on him "Yeah, this lines are driving me crazy" Tifa waved the map "Let me see" Prompto took the piece of paper and after five seconds he pointed an exact classroom "Here is your class, Tiff... Sorry, Tifa" he blushed "You can call me Tiff, Promy" she blinked an eye to him before taking a look to the map, ignoring the red as tomatoes cheeks of the blond guy "How?!" She laughed "It is my second year here, I know this place so well... come, I will guide you" he smiled at her "But won't you be late on your own classes?" Tifa worried, placing that annoying locke behind her right ear again. Prompto looked at that gesture awestrucked until he realized he had to answer back "D-don't worry, I also have to go on that direction!" He smiled, starting walking with Tifa right beside him "Okay, then its alright, I would hate being the reason why you're late" "No worries!" Prompto looked at her, memories attacking him like a truck. It was a long story... but it was enough to say that Tifa had been the only girl who had ever talked to him when he was a ball of fat. Tifa had been the only one that had chosen him when anybody else did... and those were memories that Prompto had never forgotten.

Exchanging short and funny stories, they arrived to Tifa's class, where still many students were missing. Prompto had explained to her that there were teachers whose only function on the first week of classes was to guide students to their rooms. She stopped in the corner of the door "Thank you so much for guiding me here, without you I'm sure I would be still walking in circles" they both laughed "No problem, Tiff" he loved calling her like that again in such a short time. It made him felt that nothing had change "Ah, I don't know if I'm going too fast, but could you give me your phone number?" Tifa asked, leaving Prompto speechless. He was going to rush into her but remembered he shouldn't do it or she would think he was crazy "Of course, text me whenever you want" he gave her a shy smile before she saved his phone number "Perfect" the girl getting her Samsung into her schoolbag. Prompto nodded "Well, you... I... both of us gotta go!" He nervously said, not wanting to go at all "Oh yeah, I'm sorry to keep you bussy... I am so glad to know you're around" she giggled "The pleasure is mine" he answered back, not hoping that she would hug him once more before going into her class "See you!" She bid farewell. The blond boy, with a face hot like a pot, started walking in the opposite direction. He had lied to her. His class was so far away from hers... but every punishment would worth it. His heart was slowly calming down when he received a message from an unknown number "Thank you so much for everything, Promy! Hope we can go together to class tomorrow as well!" And the boy's heart hitted his chest so fast that he thought it had just broke it.

Hours passed and Noctis felt delighted. At last the classes had ended. They hadn't done much that morning. The teachers had explainned them what would they do through the year, how would they examinate them, when the practises would be... all time talking nonsense. The raven haired boy was walking through the corridors of the university knowing he was popular, sexy and that every girl was dying to be his' but he didn't care in that moment. He just wanted to smoke while taking a hot bath on his jacuzzi. Noctis got out and breathed some fresh air before someone hitted him on his back "Hey pal!" Prompto shouted near his ear "Fuck, don't do that" Noct kept on walking with his best friend beside him "You didn't read my messages, did you?" The blonde asked, trying not to get behind "If you know the answer why do you ask?" The ravenette panted without stopping "Well, for your information I wanted to practise the chorus of the song we're working on" Prompto said before Noct stopped to look at him "Today? Like, after lunch?" "Yeah" the energetic boy smiled brightly as Noctis took out his cigarettes. Prompto furrowded his brows "Still smoking?" The raven haired boy fired the cigarette "Not today, Prompto, I'm tired, maybe tomorrow" he said, taking a puff. The blonde one nodded "Okay, tomorrow then" he looked around "I don't see a girl with you and that's so strange" he commented "There are hot ones in my class. Nothing special, same as always... an entertainment but not today" he started walking again towards the parking "Well, I have met a girl I knew when I was a kid, ya known, before I moved to your school" "How terrible" Noctis commented. Meeting with exgirlfriends was a total problem for him but Prompto looked at him all annoyed "For you to know, she's the most sweet, pretty and kind girl you would ever imagine" Noctis glanced at his car "That's boring, if she is not hot she doesn't worth a second of my time" he took another puff on his cigarette. Prompto, feeling attacked, answered back "She is the hottest girl I've seen". And after he had said the last world, he regreted it because Noctis had turned to stare at him "Then I'll have to meet your old friend" he smirked, seeing how the blonde guy denied with his head "No way, I won't present Tifa to you, it w-" "So she's Tifa, uh? Nice name, it is so short that I can imagine myself screaming it" he grinned as Prompto pushed him "You wish! She's a girl, not a..." "Slut?" Noctis raised one of his brows "Prompto, the only girl I know that it is not a slut for me is that one" he said, pointing at his Audi A8 "Even if she sometimes moans" he joked while his friend panted "If you say so... but forget the idea, I won't let you meet Tifa" "Why? Are you afraid to know that she's a slut?" Noctis teased him on purpouse. His best friend had woke up his curiousness and now he just wanted to know who was that girl. Prompto glanced at him with angry eyes and that was when Noct knew he had won "Okay, I will introduce you so you can see how mistaken you're" he said, making Noctis smile "Okay, Prompto, we'll see" he threw the cigarette to the street "Do you want me to take you home?" The ravenette asked, opening the door of the fancy black car "No, thanks, I think I will go walking" "As you prefer" Noctis said, getting into the Audi to then drive far away from there at the same time Tifa was taking the bus that would leave her near his house. In the way home, she and the girls talked about their first day. Each one had differents points of view but all of them agreed that it would be a good and an interesting year. Little by little, they all got out from the bus until there only remainded Tifa, trembling because of the cold that was taking over her legs. She just wanted to go home, have lunch and take a hot shower... maybe watch films all the afternoon.

Once she arrived, Tifa screamt full of joy and surprise "SQUALL!" She ran towards her older brother, who with a smile embraced her tight "Hey, sis" he smooched her crownhead "What are you doing here?" She looked at him with sparks into her hues "It is your first day of your new life, how could I miss it?" He placed one of his arms around her shoulders "You told that to the army of Midgar?" She joked "No, I told them I had a sister that would break my guts if I didn't visit her every week" Tifa chuckled out loud madly until two strong arms hugged her "Here's my fav girl!" Zack welcomed her. Between Zack and Squall there were no rules. They both were always fightning and annoying the other (mostly Zack) but when it came to Tifa... they loved their little sister like anything else. They had been all their lifes protecting her and giving her all the love she deserved. If that was something you couldn't play with the Lockhart's brothers, that was Tifa. Hurt her and they both would kill you.

Tifa embraced her oldest brother "Did you order pizza?" She asked "How do you know?" Zack blinked "Because I don't smell anything" the girl grinned, getting into the house with Squall, who punched Zack's shoulder hard "You should have cooked something, pencildick" (indeed, Tifa had taken that insult from her brother) "Fuck you" Zack punched him back. They both started kicking the other until Tifa took them from their ears, ordering them to just eat.

At night, both Noctis and Tifa were taking a hot bath. Noct on his expensive and huge jacuzzi while smooking anf listening to one of his two hits, Tifa singing that same song while she washed her gorgeus body. None of them knew the other was doing the same as they listened to the same melody... but after that bath, while Noctis texted Prompto telling him that he was excited to meet that slut, Tifa was chatting with the blonde boy to meet tomorrow to have lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis woke up feeling better than yesterday. He was layed on in his bed with just his black boxers on. The ravenette looked through the window, the rays of sun already reaching his pale skin. His blue eyes reflected the warm sunlight as his mind flew far away. He felt alone. So alone that his heart stroked for a second. Noctis closed his eyes, wiping out that awful thought and feeling. Everything was in silence until his alarm sounded like a thunder "FUCK OFF".

"Fuuuuuck" Tifa mumbled against her pillow when the calmed melody of her alarm invaded her bedroom. She wanted to go to the university but not to get up. That was the hardest part but she was lucky to have two old brothers. All of a sudden, the door opened, letting Zack get into her room like a bullet that turned into a bomb when he jumped over her. Tifa shouted, losing her breath because her brother was too heavy. Too many muscles "Z-Zack!" "Get up, Tiff Tiff, you have to play the piano!" He got up, seeing how she was taking a deep breath "I thought I would die" she whispered as Squall entered to punch his brother "What are you doing? Stop annoying her and move your ass! You have to work today!" Zack answered back with another hit on Squall's stomach "You talk like a maid!" They both started an argument again while Tifa stood up, purple panties and shirt on "Guys" they both stopped their fight to look at her "I'm gonna undress right now" and before she could lay a single finger on her clothes they both had gone. Tifa laughed out loud and closed the door so she could dress up. Her sweet honey hues saw how the sun was brighting so she decided to wear her black shorts, which matched with a white shirt and her red boots. Tifa loved boots. Boots and converse were the things she most liked when talking about clothing.

And while the brunette put on her special boots, Noctis tied his own black ones. That day he brushed his hair and prepared for his classes. He would flirt with anyone no mattered what but he liked to look irresistible. In one hand, the boy was checking he wore everything correct and in the other hand, Tifa checked if she had all she would need into her schoolbag. "Are you ready, sis?" Squall asked, taking the keys of his dark green Jeep Commander, a car he had bought with the savings of his life a year ago. If Tifa was the first thing he would protect, that car was the second one "I'm ready!" She smiled back at him, waving goodbye at Zack, who would leave the house in a few minutes as well "I'll see you tonight" he said to her before she left with Squall, who sat in the pilot's seat "Will I see you again this weekned?" The brunette asked when he started driving. His older brother brushed his hair "I don't know... I want to... met someone" he confessed to her before she jumped over his arm "What?!" Squall tried to control the Jeep "Tiff!" He sweared, making her laugh "Sorry" she apologyzed, still looking at him with a high interest "How is she?" Tifa shook his arm slowly not to provoke an accident. The boy blushed a little, thing he never did. The brunette's eyes opened wide "Are you in love?" "I don't know" he stopped the car in front of a red traffic light "Uh?" Tifa didn't take off her eyes from him, who was glancing at the front of the street "She doesn't know me... I just saw her from a distance this last week and..." "You fell in love" the girl bounced on her seat while he started driving again "Maybe. Maybe not. Those things are never sure" he gave her a fast yet meaningful smile "I will try to meet her" "Yeah! If there's any chance don't waste it! I can be all the weekend alone with Zack" Squall grinned "That doesn't sound good" they both laughed "But for real, stay in the base if you want. I only want you to tell me everything" she said, sitting on her seat normally "Okay... but Zack must not hear a single word of this, got it?" "Yup" Tifa nodded while Squall knew she wouldn't say anything "Thanks" he patted her head.

A few kilometres away, Noctis was parking the Audi A8 on a better place than the other day. That Tuesday would be the first day of his routine. The boy panted, taking his schoolbag and his Iphone, which he used to listen to some music through his earphones. He was going to enter into the building but stopped in the street. A cigarette, he needed a cigarette before starting the classes. The boy took them out along his lighter. He knew he was starting to depend on those cigarettes. He had started smoking a little, like a pastime but as more time passed, the more he needed to smoke. A vice, it was becoming a vice and he didn't want it to happen, either did anything to stop it. He breathed out the smoke, taking a general look of the university until a Jeep Commander caught his attention. He loved sports cars but that kind of cars didn't disgust him. It was a good car and its colour was on point. Noctis was staring at the bumper of it when he saw two sexy legs. The ravenette coughed a bit, recognizing the girl he had almost killed the other day. He saw how she kissed in the cheek a boy with a very similar look. It wasn't her boyfriend for sure. He looked more like his brother or something. Then, she closed the door and the Jeep went away. Definitely, she was the same girl. Noctis had never seen such a beautiful legs... and her backside... woah. He threw the cigarette, ready to flirt with that hottie when his phone rang "The fuck" he sweared, looking at the screen. It was his father. The raven haired boy stared at the name writen there. Dad. He glanced at it until the phone stopped ringning. Noctis didn't notize he hadn't hang up. The boy saved the phone, searching that girl with his blue orbs but she was already gone. The boy panted, disgusted "Amazing" he said, not really knowing what was amazing, either if he was being ironic. Into the university, Tifa was introducing Prompto to Yuna. Both of them got along with the other but Prompto had only eyes for Tifa, thing that Yuna noticed "Well, I gotta go that way" she pointed at the stairs. The brunette looked confused at her "What? That leads to your class but it is a longer way, wh-?" "I love you Tiff, nice to meet you Prompto, see ya!" She rushed, walking away so fast that Tifa didn't have time to say anything else "She's crazy" the girl laughed with the blonde guy, who felt more comfortable then that Tifa's friend had gone. He hated to be analyzed even if he understood that that was one of the best friend's works "Later you'll meet the others" the girl smiled. Last night they promised they would have lunch together but then Rikku, Yuffie and Yuna told Tifa to eat together as well so in the end they all would meet in the same place. Prompto wanted to meet them but he would have prefered to be alone with Tifa. He didn't want to be judged by her friends even if Yuna seemed a good girl as well. If Tifa was good, she would be surrounded by good people, the blond boy thought "Yeah! I'm excited" he said, walking beside her "So tell me... how did you lose weight?" The girl questioned "You don't have to answer if you don't want" she looked at him as he glanced at her "No worries, Tiff. I know I changed a lot" he smiled, proud of himself. They walked together through the corridors, evading everyone that could push them "In fact, it was so simple. In my new school gymnastics were compulsory to pass. My teacher always insulted me, just as the rest of my peers" he talked quietly. Tifa furrowded her brows "Promy..." his blured irises turned bright again as he heard her "They always told me I couldn't so one day I said enough and that of course that I could. Since that moment I have been doing sports, eating healthy... you know. I don't wanna ever go back to that" he panted, stopping because they had already arrived to Tifa's classroom. The girl placed her hand on his arm, making his heart pound wild "You won't, Prompto" she sweetly smiled at him, making his cheeks turn red "W-well... uh, I'll see you later" "Yeah, right in front of the university" the girl nodded before heading into the class. Prompto made sure that she didn't see him going in the opposite direction. He was joyful. Having lunch with Tifa was a dream for him... and then his phone rang. It was a message from Noctis, who wanted to know at what time would Prompto present Tifa to him. The blond looked up "Not today" he answered back, hoping Noctis would let it be. It didn't happen. The ravenette stood all morning sending messages to his best friend, who didn't answer to none. Today he wanted Tifa's full attention and she wouldn't do it if Noctis was around for sure.

One floor away from Prompto, Noctis was furious that the blond ignored him. Was that girl really that special? The ravenette sweared in a low voice tone a second before a piece of paper bounced in his table. He looked up and saw a fine blondie smiling at him. She had big boobs but plain butt, too skinny legs. It was not his type but none of the girls he had been with were. Not even that one he thought that would be the love of his life. That would always be the biggest bitch of his life. Someway, she also was the one that introduced him into his bad habits like smoking and drinking. His friends warned him but he didn't listen. At that moment he just had a bitter memory of her, full of hate.

Noctis spreaded the tiny ball, where there was a question. He glanced at that girl, smirking "Of course" he moved his lips, making her giggle in a way he didn't find appealing. He would fuck her in the bathrooms after that class and maybe someday when he felt like it. That would be the deal and he was okay with it as long as she didn't ask for more. He didn't want a girlfriend, he didn't need that. He just wanted to have fun and do whatever he wanted with anyone he desired. That girl looked like she just wanted to have sex with a future rock star. Noctis leaned against the back of his chair to look at his phone messages. Prompto hadn't answered yet "Okay, buddy, I will make this the hard way" he smirked.

Last hour of the classes arrived and the students of the first year on dramatic arts would meet the veterans. That meaned Yuffie would meet older guys that shared the same passion as her. She was excited to know a guy that could make her have a good time. Yuffie was not romantic, the only time she was ended in a fight and in a break up. She wouldn't let that happen again. The black haired girl would love to have a boy with who she could talk and have sex with. Not romantic bonds, not promises of happily ever afters. Just friends and a bit more when they needed. It was something hard to find but she had hopes on it. She and her peers walked into the theatre of the university, where the veterans were already waiting for them.

The girl scanned the whole scenary until she saw a blond boy with blue as the sky eyes. He seemed joyful and kind. Yuffie's cheeks turned red. The teacher talked about the dramatic skills they would control at the end of the year but the girl could just stare at that teen, who was playing with the hat of a clown. Was he the clown of a play? Because if that was like that, Yuffie was ready to laught at any of his jokes. The shortie stood there without hearing anything until the teacher said "Ask for the veteran's help and advice. If you find a good one now, they could guide you through your hardest times in acting or even in life". After saying that, the younger students stood paralyzed, not having the courage to step on the stage to choose a veteran. All of them but the black haired one, who practically ran to the scenary until reach the boy's location "I chose you!" She screamt, pointing at him with red cheeks yet determined look in her eyes. Everyone there laughed out loud but the teacher praised her colaborative actitude "That's what I wanna see! Passion in your veins!" He shouted and then looked at the other students "Come on! Everybody looking for a partner!". And while everyone there tried to find someone, Yuffie offered her hand to the boy "I'm Yuffie Kisanagi, nice to meet you!" She smiled widely, making the guy grin "I'm Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you as well" they shook hands "You look like a good actress" he commented, making her blush "I'm here to be one of them! I hope you can help me on that" Yuffie almost faints when she thought that he could also help her on more things than just in that. The said Prompto didn't seem to be annoyed by her but either too interested. That annoyed Yuffie so she immediately started to throw questions at him about anything so they could interact. Prompto felt a bit uncomfortable, being bombed with endlessness questions wasn't his favorite pastime. He just wanted that hour to end to go with Tifa, who at that moment was showing to her teacher how skilled she was. Her delicate and soft fingers caressing the white and black keys of the piano, playing a beautiful melody that her mom had taught her years ago and that she had never forgot. Tifa's instinct took over her so she closed her eyes and let the music carry her to other times when her family was whole. Her heart pounded hard against her chest at that thought, thing that made her stop playing "That's all I have so far" she lied, feeling very embarrased "It is a beautiful piece, did you create it?" The old woman asked her. Tifa looked at her hands "No, my mom did". All the class stood in silence until the brunette left the piano to sat on her seat, giving the turn to the next one "That has been amazing" the girl turned to see a red haired boy with light green eyes "Thank you" she smiled at him. They didn't exchange a single word again for the whole hour, a very different thing from what was happening with Yuffie and Prompto, that could barely follow the conversation of the girl. He didn't want to be rude so he didn't ask her to shut up but he really felt tired of hearing her talking.

The blond boy stared at the clock for the last two minutes, when the bell sounded, ending the last class of the day. Prompto started saving his things on his schoolbag as fast as he could, still hearing Yuffie blabbering behind him. He stood up and turned just to feel worst. Noctis was walking towards him with a mad expression on his face "Do you think ignoring me is something a friend would do?" He spitted as Prompto panted "I could ask you the same" "What are y-? Noctis stopped talking when Yuffie took him from his arm "OH MY GOSH. You're Noctis Caelum, don't you?!" She screamt, earning all the glances of the students. The boy didn't know if feel annoyed or delighted "Yeah, I am... Prompto, you promised me you would intr-" "I'm a fan of your music, you are really good even if you have just release two singles" Yuffie interrupted him again "I listen to your songs when I am on the bus because..." she kept on talking to Noctis, giving Prompto a chance to scape. The ravenette realized his friend had banished when he looked at the last place he had been "What?" the boy blinked and then cursed again "Fuck" he started walking, being followed by Yuffie, who he wasn't hearing until he heard a name. Noctis stopped all of a sudden so the short girl collided against his schoolbag "Ouch..." she was going to say something else when he placed one hand over her shoulder "What have you just said?" He asked to her, who blinked a few times, confused "Ouch?" "No" Noctis rolled his eyes "You said one friend of yours knows how to play my songs with the piano, who was her name?" He shook Yuffie a bit until she answered "That's Tifa, one of my best friends... she also loves your songs a lot" she smiled as the boy started to wonder "Is that girl studying here?" He asked to the black haired girl, who nodded "I was going to have lunch with her, wanna come? I'm sure she will love to meet you!" Yuffie smiled as Noctis smirked "I'd love to... can you show me the way, Yukkie?" "Is is Yuffie but I g-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yuffie, let's go to eat with Tifa" he separated from her, ignoring her nonsense talking until they got out "They are waiting at the B's" Yuffie said, seeing how Noctis started walking towards the place's location "You look anxious" the short girl commented, following him "I always like to meet fans" he completly lied. He had a feeling that that Tifa would be the same Tifa that Prompto meaned. And he wasn't wrong. Through the crystals of the windows of B's, Noctis saw the blond and unic hairstyle of his best friend. Then, next to him those damn legs. It was her. The ravenette smiled wide "There you are" he whispered before he kept on walking towards there with Yuffie, who was still confused.

Meanwhile, into B's, Rikku had met Prompto. They both liked the other and Yuna was also very nice. The boy was happy that those girls were that nice and talkative. They were also pretty but not as much as Tifa, who was sat down beside him, drinking from her cola while they were waiting for their missing friend "...and you know what the teacher did?" Yuna was telling a story from her dance class "What?" The other girls asked. The girl with bicolor eyes started laughing "She danced reggaeton to show how bad was at it! She is 57 years old!" And then they all chuckled out loud, imagining an old woman dancing reggaeton "How disgusting!" Rikku commented as Tifa hid her face on Prompto's arm, thing that he was enjoying. The boy looked at the trembling body of the girl and then at the entrance. He paralyzed on his seat "Oh no" his lips mumbled at the same time Noctis approached with that shortie "Hey girls!" Yuffie greeted, being welcomed the same way by Rikku and Yuna, who weren't fans of Noctis' music but that lost their breaths when they saw how handsome he was "Prompto! What a surprise finding you here" the raven haired boy shown a fake smile, scanning the two chicks that were looking at him. Not interested. His eyes then glued to the brunette that was sat down beside his buddy, who wiped out the tears from her eyes before looking up. Then it happened. Blue as frozen diamonds eyes colliding with hazel as hot chocolate ones. He had seen her from a distance so he could have just judge her by her legs but now he was five meters far from her... woah, he stood there, fascinated with her pale as porcelain skin, her red as apple cheeks, pink lips and a long brown hair that fell down her shoulders like a waterfall. She could be the normal type of girl due to her features but the way they all fit together made her be the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Not even the models he knew could compare with the natural beauty of that brunette. Her thick and parted lips were screaming for him to bite them hard. Noctis felt how his anatomy answered back so he immediately encircled the table to sat down in the sofa, next to Tifa "I was going to seat there" Yuffie commented, sitting between the other two girls that were still glancing at that hot mess. But Noct could only smirk towards Tifa "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Noctis Caelum" he said, notizing how Prompto panted and spinned his eyes. Tifa gulped hard "I-I know..." the ravenette almost closes his eyes when he heard her sweet voice "I'm a fan of yours" she commented, still speechless because one of her most loved singers was right next to her. No one knew but Noctis hadn't just sang two singles. He had five more songs published in Youtube under the name of "Shadow of the Raven" but no one knew who the singer was... no one but Tifa "Oh, really?" He went closer to then smooch her cheeks "Then it is more than a pleasure" he felt how warm her face was. His lips touched her skin and when he kissed her second cheek, he barely licked it with his experinced tongue, making the girl bounce in her seat.

Prompto felt uncomfortable because he knew all the steps Noctis did when he wanted to take a girl home. And he was in the first step of it. He would have continued without hesitating but "Hey, hellooo! There's more people heree" Rikku said, looking mad at Noctis, who instead of swearing, faked another smile "Ah, sorry" he lied, glancing at Tifa's legs, feeling so hot between his own ones "Fuck" he whispered to then realize she was still staring at him "What's the matter, princess, haven't you ever meet a star?" He asked but not in a sarcastic tone, thing that disgusted Tifa a bit "No, I have never... but I am so glad" she smiled as Noctis thought that he was also glad to have a girl with such a nice anatomy in front of him. It was not only the legs, it was her hips, waist, boobs, face... all "Do you study here?" She asked, really interested "Yeah, I do... I could take you home after classes if you want, princess" Tifa stared at him a little confused. Was he meaning other thing? She coughed a bit "No, thanks" and when those words reached Noctis' ears, he paralyzed. What? Did that girl just reject him? Prompto tried to hide a smile but the raven haired boy saw it. It was the first time Noct heard a "no" from a girl. He was going to insist when the waiter arrived "Welcome to B's, what would you like to have?" He took out his little notebook and pen to writte down what the teens ordered. Prompto was vegan just as Yuffie so she started bombing him again while the others expressed what they wanted. It was Tifa's turn when Noctis saw how that waiter was looking at her, in the same way he had done, eating her with his eyes. The brunette wasn't with him but he felt the urge to pass one of his arms around her shoulders "I will have a sandwich of ham and cheese with a salad... could you please bring me another cola?" "Of course, baby" he said, annoying Noct "She is not your baby" he spitted out, an uncomfortable silence taking over the teens. The waiter looked nervous so Tifa decided to intercede "It's okay, right?" she looked at Noctis, who just panted "I want the same as her but without the salad and with a beer, got it?" "Yes" the waiter went away with their orders "Boy, you have to calm down" Rikku said while drinking from her orange juice "Don't ask Noct to do that, it is like asking an apple tree to give pears" Prompto joked, making everyone laugh, including Tifa. That was when Noctis thought that Prompto was trying to compete with him for the brunette's attention "I've heard that you play my songs with your piano" he approached to the girl, who blushed, turning Noctis on once more "Yes, I try" "I would love to hear that" "Really?" She looked at him with two lil sparks into her precious hues "Really" he nodded, placing one of her lockes behind her ear, thing that surprised Tifa a lot and not in a positive way. Why did he do that? They had just met! The brunette felt strange, she had one of her fav singers next to her but somehow he was a douchebag. It was like those times you start dreaming and then the dream turns into a nightmare. Just like that.

Yuna, who had seen that move, also had to count until ten not to slap him in the face. What a vain, ignoring them all and flirting with Tifa like if she was an easy girl. He was so mistaken if he thought he would impress her doing that "I need to go to the bathroom, Tifa, could you please come with me?" Yuna asked her, who nodded and stood up, realizing she had to pass in front of Noctis or Prompto. She didn't want that but Noct was smiling widely, wanting her to move her butt right in front of his face. But Prompto wouldn't let that happen so he stood up and let Tifa pass "Thank you, Promy" she said while the ravenette murdered him in all ways possible into his mind. Prompto smiled at her and then sat down, avoiding eye contact with his friend, who looked like the devil himself.

Walking towards the bathroom, Yuna took Tifa's arm "Have you notized how Noctis looks at you?" "If only he looked..." she panted, opening the door of the toilets "He is handsome but ewwww" Yuna furrowded her nose as Tifa washed her hands "I thought he would be different. I guess he is just one of those fuckboys" she started drying her hands "Well, that fuckboy has his eyes on you" "Ah, not in a thousand years. I guess his music is the best part of him" Tifa took a deep breath while Yuna entered in one of the toilets "That's my Tiff" Yuna agreed as the brunette bit on her lower lip. Noctis was indeed so handsome and sexy. His voice was a gift and those eyes... damn. Tifa couldn't deny that she had liked how he touched her, how he had answered back to that waiter... but he knew how gifted he was, leaving all the humbleness behind and rushing like if he knew what Tifa would do. That was something she had disliked a lot. He was only being nice because he wanted to take her home after classes, not because he found her interesting. The brunette wasn't looking for something like that, not even coming from such a handsome boy. He was so wrong if he thought he could gain her with a couple of beautiful words and charming gestures "Pencildick" she whispered, really annoyed.

Yuna came out from the toilet and saw the mad look in her friend's eyes but actually, that was what she wanted to see. That boy would prove his own medicine.

Both girls came out from the bathroom while the others were talking about their classes, all but Noct, who since Tifa left had been on his social medias. When she returned, Prompto let her pass again and Noctis turned off his Iphone to smirk at her, finding a fake sweet smile on her lips. He had seen her smile a few minutes ago and he could already say that she was not really smiling at him. What the actual fuck? He thought, starting to feel crazy. Was she being serious? He saw how her lips took the straw to drink from her cola, how her throath slightly moved and then her round and perfect boobs. He felt a bit dizzy, Tifa should be doing that in an advertisement, not in that fast food restaurant.

Lost in her, he didn't notize that the waiter have returned with their meal "Thank you" they all thanked unless Noctis, who just looked mad at the other boy "And what have you done today, Tiff?" Rikku asked. They all have spoken about their day so it was Tifa's turn. Noctis took his beer without taking off his eyes from her "Nothing special, I've played the piano a little. Tomorrow we will start at last" she smiled, cutting her sandwich with the fork and knife as the ravenette took a long shot of his alcoholic drink "And what about ya?" The blonde girl asked towards him "What does a future rock star do here?". Noctis would have answered that it was a bullshit that his father forced him to do but he guessed Tifa wouldn't like that "I could study on the interprise of my father, yeah, but I prefer knowing the people that will support me and love my music in future, they are so important to me" he lied with a smirk in his lips, making Prompto roll his eyes and then open his mouth in a perfect "o" "Oh, that's so kind" Yuna commented, a lil impressed "It's just me" Noctis left the beer on the table to take the sandwich with his bare hands "Yeah, Noctis is always like that" Prompto ironically said, making his friend look mad at him "When will you release an album?" Yuffie asked "I don't know..." he stared at Tifa, whose big and expressive eyes where looking at him "...when is your birthday, princess?" He questioned "Third of May, why?" Tifa arched one of her brows "Maybe I will release the album for that day" he hummed, thinking that would make Tifa's panties wet. But he was wrong again, that stupidness only made her roll her eyes, thing that turned him on a lot because he didn't stand when someone did that do him. It was like if she was daring him "I am not joking" he said "Of course you're not" Tifa ironized with her sweet voice.

The girls looked at each other, concerned about how Noctis was staring at their friend. Prompto also wanted his buddy to leave them alone... but the ravenette wouldn't leave without Tifa.

The rest of the time they stood eating and chatting wasn't as intense as the beggining but they still felt tension in the air. Noctis hadn't spoke a lot but he had been sending naughty glances at Tifa while drinking his beer. The brunette ignored him until she felt cold fingers caressing her thighs. The girl bounced and looked at Noctis with hazel eyes, wondering if she should slap him and go or just go. She didn't want to make a big deal of it so she just got up "I have just remember that I promised Zack to do something for him" Tifa took her schoolbag "Uh?" The girls looked at her "I enjoyed the meal a lot, I'll see y'all tomorrow" she smiled at Prompto and then started walking away while Noctis also stood up "I need to smoke" he excused himself but all of them saw the bills over the table and that he took his schoolbag with him "He had payed it all" Rikku said when she saw the money. Prompto looked angry as hell.

Out there, Tifa was walking straight towards the bus stop. She stopped in front of a pedestrian crossing waiting for the red traffic light to turn green when a cloud of smoke invaded her face. Tifa coughed, looking at Noctis with irritated eyes "Did you have to do that?" He smiled "Smoking is not that horrible" "You know I'm not talking about your awful bad habit" She furrowded her brows "Then what are you talking about?" Noctis gave her one of his sexy smirks "Don't touch me again" Tifa warned him "I'm not that kind of girl" she started walking again with the boy closely following her "I didn't want to offend you" "Well, you've done it" the brunette answered in such a rude way, wanting him to leave her alone "Hey, I'm sorry okay?" He said. Tifa stopped and turned to look at him "You do?" Noct couldn't hold a bigger smirk "Of course" he spoke before she rolled her eyes and kept on walking "Sure". The raven haired boy sighed but didn't give up "Why are you taking the bus? I could take you home in my Audi A8. I could show you more songs" he stopped when she turned again, her face so close that if he just moved, he would touch her pink lips with his mouth "If you were as good as your car and songs I would accept. The problem is that without those things you're only an idiot" Tifa took out her darkest side, one that she shared with Zack. They were always kind and sweet but if you annoyed them too much... you just fucked up. Tifa stopped being shy and outgoing to be such a savage diva.

Noctis raised both of his brows, impressed about that change "Fuck, you're really sexy" he was going to crush his lips against hers when she slapped him "Don't think about it" Tifa raged in a whisper because everyone there was already looking at them. Noct felt fire in his cheek, she hadn't have punch him softly, she really wanted him to stop. They both stared at the other a couple of seconds until Tifa left him there all alone. That was the first time that a girl had slapped him because she wanted him to leave her alone. All the other times had been because he was sending them to hell. The boy saw how the brunette took the bus "Okay, Tifa" he massaged his cheek with a smile on his lips and a new desire burning inside of him.

Meanwhile, Tifa was sat down in the bus all blushed. Her angryness had hidden her true feelings but that didn't change the truth. And the truth was that she had felt the desire to be kissed by him, to be touched again by his rude hands. Tifa hid her face into her hands "What am I thinking? He is just an idiot" she said against her palms, deciding to forget about him. But in the afternoon, she listened to his songs and imagined how would it be to be kissed by Noctis Caelum while the boy heard the wild screams of the blonde girl he had 'met' in the morning.

.

.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews and messages! I didn't expect anyone to read this so I'm so happy you do ^^ Feel free to comment or message me for anything ~~


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to conquer that blond guy before this happens" Yuffie yelled, staring at the new banner, which was hanging in the noticeboard of the university. Rikku nodded "I also have to find someone to go to that party... will you go with Tidus, Yuna?" She looked at the other girl, who in that moment was texting hwr boyfriend "Maybe yes or maybe we will go to another place" she commented before Rikku took a strong grip on her "To another place, uuuh?" She moved her fair brows up and down, making Yuna blush "Ah, stop it, Rikku" they three laughed to then realize that Tifa was absently staring at the banner. Yuffie coughed "Tifa, you should also try to find someone to go out with" the brunette denied with her head "I don't need to go" "Why? We will be there!" Rikku pushed her softly "Yeah but..." "Hey girls" they all turned to see Prompto walking towards them... and he wasn't alone. Every girl stood still as Noctis Caelum walked beside them, sexy black clothes that marked a bit his abs. Tifa's mind blured for a second before she remembered what happened the other day "Hello" they welcomed the blond guy as Yuffie immediately approached to him "Hey ya!" She said, embarrasing Prompto and making Tifa laugh until Noctis reached her "Good morning, princess" he smirked at her. The brunette rolled her eyes and turned her back on him to look at anywhere else but his gorgeus eyes. Noct stepped closer, standing right behind her, smelling her scent "Searching for someone to take you to that party?" He hummed near her ear, causing several gosebumps all over the girl's body. The voice that had sang next to her ear through her earphones was now there, so real and good as she never could have imagined... "Not really, I won't go" she placed her locke behind her ear, sensing his fresh breaths crashing against her cheek "Why not? I'm sure your friends will go" he raised one of his brows, hoping she would turn just to see her precious honey hues "I do not like parties" Tifa sighed "That's because you haven't gone with the correct company" he grinned at the same time she faced him. Yeah, right there, that sweet and pretty face, just for him and her cheeks were all red. Tifa was flusttered. Yesterday she shown him a completly different side but he understood why. If he respected the limits, he would have her all blushed and under his control but if he didn't, he would see the savage diva she could be and that also turned him on. A kind girl with a wild side was on point "And I have to suppose you are the correct company?" She furrowded her eyebrows as her long and thick eyelashes covered her eyes like a dense black curtain. Noctis licked on his bottom lip "I promise I'll be nice" he whispered, seeing the hint of a smile on the corners of her attractive mouth "Err, guys?" Tifa stepped back to look at Rikku "It is time to go" she looked at Noctis and at Tifa like if they were on a tennis match "Alright" the brunette nodded, passing by Noctis' side. He had to contain himself from caressing her wrists while Prompto stared at him with an annoyed face expression. Noct knew his friend didn't want him near Tifa but she had woken up the most arrogant part of him, the part that wouldn't rest until have her beneath him, legs spreaded and hungry mouth calling out his name in sweet moans. The ravenette blinked an eye to Prompto and left. The blond guy sighed "Promy" he looked up to see Tifa calling him "Wanna come?" She warmly smiled at him "Of course" he smiled back, going with her until leaving her in front of her class like the other days.

Break time arrived so every student left the class as fast as they could, all of them but Tifa, who was talking with her teacher about the events that will took place through the whole year "We will prepare a perfomance the first day of October for the ones willing to play in public" the woman was collecting the papers, being helped by the brunette "Thank you, sweetie" she thanked Tifa, who genlty smiled at her. The woman left the papers over the desk "Are you interested in that?" "Yes, I am" she confessed "I am afraid to play the piano in public and the only solution is to do that" she said what Zack was all time repeating to her "You're right, the best way to get over a fear is facing it" the teacher sat down on the leather chair "Well, then I will prepare you for that. After that first perfomance, you'll have another one in December, last class day before vacations start... but you could also play on your own in some restaurants" she suggested to the younger girl, who had never thought about that "Do you think they would hire me for that?" "You're already good enough to brighten up a place like that. You could be greater but it is a beggining" she crossed her arms on her chest while Tifa nodded "Thank you a lot for your time, I will think about what you've told me. It is a good idea" she said. The old woman felt delighted to have such a good student in the first year of the career but her face expression changed radically "Oh, Mrs. Caelum" she almost spitted. Tifa turned to see Noctis with his back rested on the doorframe "Lady Bloom, what a nice coincidence" he ironized at the same time she stood up, taking her things and leaving the classroom. Tifa blinked a few times, atonished as hell. Noctis saw the interrogants painted in her face "Last year she taught me how to improve my scores. I exceeded her knowledge so she can't stand me" he laughed out loud, finding it pretty hilarous while Tifa just thought that he was an arrogant kid "For real?" She merely said, going to her seat to start saving her things into her schoolbag.

The ravenette stopped laughing "Aren't you surprised I am here?" He get into the room, walking towards one of the pianos gathered there "Should I?" Tifa ignored his moves "I have never looked for a girl, they are always the ones that look for me" he smirked, seeing how her hands were shaking. He affected her, he was sure about that "Like I told you yesterday..." Tifa looked at him "...I'm not like one of those girls" she took her schoolbag, preparing to leave until she heard a beautiful melody. She turned and saw Noctis' fingers caressing the keys of the instrument professionaly "How...?" She barely spoke "Before I use the electric guitar or the other instruments I practise with the guitar and sometimes with the piano" he explained, stopping the move of his hands. Tifa gulped "None of your songs have that melody" she pointed out, making Noctis smile "That's because this is a new song I'm working on" he took off his jacket, allowing her to see his strong and toned arms "Come here, I will show you" he called her. Tifa doubted for a few seconds but the curiousness beated her pride "Okay..." she walked towards the ravenette, taking a seat beside him. Then Noctis started playing "It sounds so different from the other songs" she commented, trying to remember every key he pressed "That's because I'm trying a new thing" he smiled, enjoying her company without even notizing it "Will it be another single or one for your secret Youtube channel?" She asked before he stopped playing "What?" He asked in surprise. Tifa sweetly smirked "Shadedown... Shadow of the Raven... you didn't change the name a lot and I would recognize your voice in a crowd" she giggled, blushing hard when she shaid those last words. Noctis chuckled "So you know..." he stretched his arms "Did you know Prompto is the one who plays the guitar in Shadow of the Raven?" Tifa's eyes shone bright "Is he?" Noctis nodded, wanting to talk about him again "I also do solos" he saw the interest in her face "Which one is yours?" She asked not caring about the fact they were getting closer. The boy glanced at her lips "Do you know 'World War me'?" He asked, already knowing the answer "Yeah, the solo is yours?" Tifa's lips moved in a way he couldn't stand. So sexy and soft... "Indeed" he nodded "I love that song" the brunette decided to praise him for once. Noct hummed lowly "Do you?" He raised one of his hands to touch her face. Tifa's skin trembled because of his contact. They were all alone, no one else there to annoy Noctis, no one else to remember Tifa what he had done the other day. His intentions hadn't change at all, he just wanted her screams and sweat and he would get them over that piano if it was necessary. The brunette stared at his unbelievable blue eyes, getting caught into them "Tifa..." he mumbled, taking her chin with his fingers, already tasting the victory but then the girl moved backwards fast as the sound. Noctis glanced at her with a confused look "No, I can't... Lucis' gods, I have just met you" Tifa was saying, standing up and taking her schoolbag "What's wrong with that? We could start to get to know the other right now" he naughtly said, trying to convince her not to leave but the brunette knew what he meaned. She could have slapped him again but it was her fault, she had let him confuse her "I don't want" Tifa rushed, literally running out the class, leaving the raven haired boy with a big bulge under the fabric of his jeans "Fuck off" he sweared, trying to calm himself and the pain of being rejected again "Fucking kidding me" he stared at his inner thigh.

Red as a tomato, Tifa arrived to the dining room, where her friends and Prompto were already eating "Tifa! Why are you so late?" Yuffie yelled, pointing at her with the yogurt spoon "I'm sorry, I was talking with my teacher" she lied "You're so red" Yuna placed her hand on Tifa's forehead before she took it away "I'm fine... I will play the piano on the first perfomance of the university" she changed the theme of their conversation "Cool! We will do something as well" Yuffie said, moving agaisnt Prompto, who still tried not to be rude to her "That sounds great... what about you?" Tifa pointed at Rikku and Yuna while she took a big bite on her red apple, trying hard not to remember Noctis' face "I don't know, if we prepare something we will perform but if we are not ready we won't" Yuna explained "My class is not interested in school events, they want to go to parties to practise" Rikku answered, taking off the traces of tomato from her sandwich "What are you doing?" Yuffie stabbed with her black eyes "You can eat it" the blonde said to get rid off Yuffie's speech about being vegan. The black haired shortie took the tomato and ate it along with hwr yogurt "Eww" they all said to then end up laughing out loud.

When the break time ended, Prompto approached to Tifa "Hey Tiff" "Hey Promy" she smiled sweetly at him, adjusting the brides of her schoolbag. The blond guy wanted to ask her if she would like to go with him to the party that would take place that Friday. He really wanted to go with her but he was scared. Would she reject him? Was he enough? He struggled a lot with himself, not saying a word as he walked beside her. God, she was so pretty and sexy that he even couldn't connect the words inside his head "Ah, Tiff?" "Um? She looked at him with her honey hues "I w-wonder i-if you... if I..." he stuttered "What?" The girl laughed "What happens?" Prompto swallowed down hard "I-it is about the p-party" he dared to begin "The Friday's one?" "Y-yeah" "Wait, don't tell me more" she took him from his arm "Don't be nervous, I'm delighted you're asking me about it" Tifa smiled bright at him, making his heart pound his chest like a hammer "Are y-you?" A shy smile formed in his lips "Yeah, I mean, Yuna is usually the one who makes these things but you know me better so don't worry, I will help you the best I can" she started saying, confusing Prompto "Help me?" He asked "Yeah" Tifa raised her two eyebrows "You want to ask Yuffie to go with you, right?" She let out, making Prompto feel like a total idiot "Y-Yuffie?" He repeated, seeing how Tifa furrowded her brows that time "Yeah... wasn't that the matter?". The blond guy guessed that if he denied that Tifa would get angry at him because of rejecting her friend but if he confirmed it... He didn't know what to say, the two options seemed to be an obstacle between him and the girl he had a crush on. In the end, he thought it would be better for him to be as nice as he could "Yeah, that was the matter" he surrended "I knew!" Tifa nodded but beforr she could say anything else, Prompto took her hand "But it is not something romantic... I just want to know her better, you know?" He tried not to sound awkard. The brunette took his hand with her free one "Don't worry, I will leave that clear to Yuffie even if I think she doesn't want more than a companion" she calmed him down, or at least she thought she did "That's great" he faked, letting go on her grip even if he didn't want to "Will you come as well?" He asked, fearing she would say yes because that meaned she also had someone else to go there with but Tifa denied "Probably not" she said, thinking about Noctis' proposal for a second before she sent that thought to the darkest part of her mind. Prompto felt better "Maybe you could come with us, like a friendly party" he suggested, wanting her to go no mattered what "Maybe... that's actually a good idea" she said, making Prompto smile "Good... ups, it is so late, we have to go!" He softly pushed her through the corridors, laughing like the dorkies they were.

The classes ended and Prompto felt so tired. He didn't want to go with Yuffie to that party... he wanted Tifa but he hadn't have the courage to tell her "I'm so dumb" he whispered to himlself, afraid he would hurt the shortie because that would also hurt Tifa. He took his grey schoolbag and started walking looking at the ground until he heard a familiar voice "Fuck, Prompto, are you a zombie or what?" He looked at Noctis "Ahhhh" he panted, walking in a straight line. Noctis bowed one of his brows "Whatever, I want Tifa's phone number" he then said. Prompto immediately stopped and looked at his buddy "Oh, no, I won't give you her phone number" he said, shaking his head. Noctis placed both of his hands on his hips "Why?" "Because she is my friend, okay? I don't want you to use her" Prompto started walking again, wanting Noctis to forget about Tifa but the ravenette stopped him "Hey, Prompto, come on, give me her phone number" "I said I won't, ask her to give it to you" Noct rolled his eyes "I would but I don't know where she is right now, that's why I need to message her" he didn't let Prompto continue with his walk. The blond growled "You will ask her to go with you to Friday's party, won't you?" He asked, seeing how Noctis nodded "That day I'll show you she's just another slut" he smiled, making Prompto go mad "Stop calling her like that!" He screamt, catching some people's attention "Woah, calm down, buddy" Noctis softly pushed him in a friendly way "C'mon, do me this favour" he pleaded. Prompto knew he shouldn't do it and not only for him but for Tifa. Last day she had sent Noctis away and seemed not to care about his charming actitudes... maybe if he gave him her number she would care less about Noct "Okay" he accepted "Yes, thanks pal" Noctis smiled, saving her phone number in his Iphone before a fine blonde girl embraced him from behind "Nooct" she said as he wrapped an arm around her waist "Prompto, this is Laurine, Laurine, this is Prompto" "Nice to meet you" she said, giving two kisses to the blond guy "Wait me next to my car, princess" Noct told her to then watch at how she obeyed him. Prompto looked bad at hid friend "What?" "Nothing" he denied. Noctis placed one hand over his friend's shoulder "If you want me to lend Laurine to you there's no problem" he said with a smirk on his lips "No way" Prompto took his hand off "I do not like that and you know it" "Okay... but some fun won't hurt you" the raven haired boy brushed his wild spikes "See ya" he said, walking away from Prompto, who still was regreting that he had introduced Noctis to Tifa. He would hate seeing Tifa act like that Laurine... just the thought of it made him sick. No, Tifa would never be a Laurine... Noctis wouldn't use her as he used every girl. Not her.

Noctis was all sweated, just like Laurine who had been screaming for half an hour "Oh god" she was saying as the boy pulled out to then sit down at the edge of the bed, where he lighted one of his cigarettes. The naked girl crawled up to hug him but as soon as he felt her arms around him, the boy pushed her with violence "I have finished with you" he put on his black boxers "You can sleep here for a couple of hours or leave right now" he added, standing up with the cigarette between his lips so he could dress up with his dark trousers "You could be more polite" she cried. Noctis brushed his hair "I only wanted sex. If you are looking for something else, you are in the wrong place and should leave right now" he didn't stay to see her reaction but Laurine didn't leave, just as he thought. She had just had sex with the son of a millionaire, ending with him in that way wouldn't be intelligent so she just layed on the bed with her phone to tell all her friends what she had done with Noctis Caelum.

The ravenette headed to the kitchen to take one of his beers, the cigarette still being held by his fingers. He took a shot from it and then saw his Iphone over the table. A slight smirk painted on his red lips "Yeah" he said, taking the phone to walk to the terrace, from where he could see the whole city of Midgar. Noctis took a puff and when he felt comfortable, he turned on the phone and called.

Tifa had also been sweating hard but for very different reasons than Noctis' ones. She had been trying to cook a complicated dish for dinner but she had to give up "You know what?" She pointed at the roasted food "I will cook some pasta, fuck you!" The girl laughed because of her stupidness, ready to take the pot when her phone rang. Tifa saw an unknown number on the screen. She never picked up those types of calls but that time she did for some reason "Hello?" "So you answer back to strangers' callings" the brunette heard at the other side of the line "Noctis?" "Yes, princess" he smirked, his blue eyes gazing at the white clouds that were moving up in the sky. Tifa furrowded her brows "Who gave you my phone number?" She asked, doubting between Prompto and Yuffie "I have my own contacts" he dismissed the answer, breathing out the smoke that he had gathered into his mouth "Ah... what do you want?" She questioned, getting out from the kitchen to head towards the principal door "I want you to come with me at Friday's party" he said, walking around the terrace while Tifa got out from her house to sit down in the stairs of it "Why would I do that?" She threw a tiny rock away, seeing how the fair sky was turning darker "Because I'm asking you to do it" Noctis smirked "Of course" "Have you just rolled your eyes?" He asked "How do you know?" Tifa got up, giggling a bit "Because you always do when you use that voice tone" he rested his nude forearms on the handrail. The girl watched the cars that were passing by the street "What voice tone?" She raised one of her brows "The savage diva one" he chuckled before he drank from his beer while the soft breeze caressed his naked chest. Tifa shook her head "Have you just forgot what happened yesterday?" "I'm a man, Tifa, you excited me" he hummed at the same time Tifa blushed hard as a tomato. The girl turned and got home again. She was eighteen years old, mature enough to understand those things but the fact that she had never been with a boy made her a complete inocent girl. She didn't know anything about sex or relationships... "I promise it won't happen again" he lied, turning around to rest his back on the handrail as he gave another puff at his cigarette "Are you sure about that?" She did the same against the walls of her house. Noctis panted, tired of her negatives "Your friends will go, don't they?" He tried to convince her through another way "Yeah, they will" "Then you will be safe and sound" he played with the bottle of beer. Tifa bit on her bottom lip. She wanted to go but didn't want at the same time. Noctis was handsome and his voice was a gift but he was also a womanizer and she didn't want to be just a toy into his game... but... the brunette looked at the ceiling "Okay" "That means you will come with me?" "Don't make me say it twice" she said, starting to regret it "I won't" he hang off to then drink the rest of the beer "Fuck yeah" he almost shouted, proud of himself while the brunette was already thinking about calling him again to tell him that it all was a joke. But instead of that she asked her friends for some advice. Yuna told her that she should 't go with him if she didn't feel like it but Rikku and Yuffie encouraged her, telling her that it was the time to stop being a coward and take the lead of a realtionship. Tifa listened to the girls and decided that she would go with him. She wouldn't let him play with her... he promised he wouldn't try anything strange so what could go wrong?

.

This is the shortest chapter I know UwU) but I wanted to leave the next events for the next one. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Correct me if I miss something" Zack said, standing against the doorframe of Tifa's room as she was trying to decide what to wear "You are going to a party, strange thing in you, with your friends and a boy you have just met and that only seems to want sex with you, extremely rare thing" he said each thing while raising his fingers up, staring at his younger sister with an amused face expression "You missed to say that Noctis is a future rock star" Tifa took the black dress that Squall gave her for her latest birthday. It showed her back and her long legs "Will you wear that?" Zack pointed at the clothe "I don't know" she panted "What should I wear? The girls told me they would wear casual but sexy clothes" Tifa seemed lost "And I didn't see Noctis in the morning" "Call him" "No way" she shook her head, trying to figure out how that dress would look under the strobe lights of the disco.

It was already Friday evening. Thursday had passed fast, same with that morning. On Thursday, Tifa had seen Noctis from a distance but none of them approached to the other. That surprised her because she thought he would be more than ready to flirt with her but he didn't talk to her. To make it worst, he hadn't go to the university that morning so Tifa didn't know if he would even go to the party or not. She was almost sure that he wouldn't go... he just played with her a bit and then forgot her. Well, Tifa wasn't going to call him, she had her own pride.

Zack got in and layed down her bed. Tifa looked at him "What do you think?" She asked, wanting some advice. His old brother sat down, patting the bed until his sister did the same "I think you are eighteen years old and that you must go out and have fun. Your friends will be there so I am not worried..." he caressed her back "And about thay guy, if you like him, what's the problem?" He smiled "He's a fuckboy" she sighed before he made her look at him "So what? I also were" "Zack!" Tifa punched him hard in his chest "It is true! I was until I met Aerith" he laughed along his little sister, who smiled softly at him "When will she come to visit us again?" "Soon, don't worry" he took the black dress "You are not the kind of girl a boy would fuck and then forget" he glanced at her "Don't let him touch you unless you want and about the rest, who cares? Maybe he wants to go out with you to have sex but if you don't want, it won't happen. You're the one who has the lead, Tiff, don't give him the chance to turn the tables" he gave her the piece of clothe "Put on this dress, Squall gave it to you to use it, not to be in your wardrove for the inifinity" and then Tifa hugged him, tears behind her eyes "I love you, Zackie" she hid her face into his chest as he caressed her hair "I know I'm the best adviser" he chuckled, letting go on her "You are" she smiled, knowing Squall would have locked her into her room not to let her go to a party with a womanizer. Her brothers were very different so each one could give her more than one option or point of view. While Squall would have done the said before, Zack was encouraging her to be herself and take the damn lead. After that, she felt prepared for anything "Now dress up, I will take you to the party when you're ready" he brushed her hair and left.

Tifa stood up and smiled. Yeah, she would wear that sexy black dress and her converse for that party. The girl started to dress up without caring about her phone unlike Noctis, who couldn't take off his eyes from his Iphone. Why didn't she call him? Would she go to the party? Did she trick him? He was mad at Tifa. That girl was driving him crazy. On Thursday he didn't talk to her cause he expected her to do it, thing that didn't happen and that morning he didn't go to the university just because he wanted her to call or text him. Nothing. She seemed to give zero fucks and that was making Noctis sick. He was already dressed for the party. A black and white suit. Classic, elegant and sexy at the same time. He could imagine a bunch of girls hanging from his arms, drooling for him. But no, he had asked only one girl to go with him and she hadn't even messaged him "Fuck" Noctis took the phone, walking in circles, not knowing what to do. If he called her she would win but if he didn't, what would he do? Right, get drunk and wake up with a couple of girls on his bed. That was what Noctis always did but he didn't feel like doing it that night. The ravenette could only think about Tifa and how he would take her to his bed... but if she didn't go to the party, he wouldn't be able to do it "Fuck" he repeated, still walking like a beast inside a jail.

Meanwhile, Tifa looked gorgeus. That dress glued to her perfect shape from her shoulders to her hips, when the texture fell freely, revealing her legs. She did her straight lockes end in beautiful and dense bucles, which resalted her chest and neck, where she wore an adjusted black necklace "Okay" she placed her phone, her wallet and her keys into her small handbag and went out her room. When Zack saw her he couldn't hold a big smile "Sister, you look amazing" "Thanks... I hope I am not too elegant" "With those converse you look fine" he pointed at her soes, which gave her a rebel look, a perfect combination for the place she would go "Now let's go" he took the keys of his old Picasso and went out with Tifa following him. Squall hated that car and even if Zack would buy another one soon, he couldn't stop loving that Picasso, just like Tifa did. Both ot them got into the car "Why are you taking me? I could go alone" she asked him, putting on the belt. "Can't I take my little sister to her first party at the university?" He faked beeing hurted as the girl giggled "Okay, okay, let's roll" she said before his brother started driving through the streets of Midgar, where an Audi A8 was also being driven by a more than angry Noctis. He had finally decided to go but if Tifa wasn't there... well, he prefer not to think about it. Half of his brain tried to tell him that she would be there while the other half was sure that she would be laughing on him that night. The ravenette cursed out loud, turning on the radio, always with an eye on his phone, which didn't ring a single time.

Zack parked in front of B's, where the girls and two boys were waiting "Oh my god!" Tifa screamt, going out from the Picasso before it totally stopped to run right into the arms of a blond guy, who embraced her as well "Tidus!" She laughed just like he did "What's up, Tiffa?" He grinned, letting go on the hug to stare at her "Damn, since when are you this sexy? I'm begining to think that I chose the wrong girlfriend" he joked before Yuna kicked him in the head with her handbag "Ouch!" He yelled "You idiot" Yuna glared without expecting the big and passionately kiss that Tidus gave her "Puag" Rikku looked the other way as Tifa approached to Prompto, who had been with his mouth wide opened since the very first second he saw Tifa. Damn, she looked... he didn't have words to express how gorgeus she was with that black dress and converse "T-Tifa... you look... woah" his fair blue eyes couldn't stop scanning her legs "You don't look bad either" Tifa giggled "By the way, where's Yuffie?" She asked, seeing how Zack greeted her friends "She said she was on her way" Rikku waved her hands. Tifa's old brother kissed her crownhead "Have fun, Tiff" he looked at Prompto "Is he the fuckboy?" "No, he is his best friend" she explained, laughing because she couldn't imagine Prompto being a womanizer like Noctis. Zack nodded "Well, tell that Noctis that even if I also was like him, I will break all of his bones if he does something you don't want, okay?" "Okay" they hugged each other and then Zack left. While they waited for Yuffie, Tifa analyzed the clothes of the girls. Yuna wore a blue shirt with a brown, free skirt that matched her brown boots. It was a simple outfit but on her looked really good... Tidus was the leaving proof of that because he couldn't take off his eyes from her. Rikku wore a yellow dress with high heels of the same colour. That dress would only look good on the blonde for sure. It also shown many parts of her anatomy. Rikku exactly knew how to make boys drool for her.

Tidus and Prompto wore comfortable but elegant clothes. Both of them looked good "I will send her a message" Rikku was going to take out her phone when the black haired shortie arrived "I'm here!" She said "At last!" Yuna yelled before Tidus shutted her with another kiss. They were very cheesy.

Returning to Yuffie, she wore a black and white shirt, yellow shorts and comfortable soes. She was the one that had chosen being more comfortable than sexy and that was something that Prompto thanked. He didn't want Yuffie to flirt with him cause he didn't want to. He just desired to be with Tifa, talk to her all night like if they were true childhood friends... and more than that.

Tifa hugged Yuffie and then pushed her near Prompto, who greeted her with education but not with entusiasm, thing that made the shortie a bit sad. Maybe he is just nervous, she thought.

"Let's go to the party" Tidus said, leading the way along Yuna, who was so happy he was there. Tidus was an athlete, a gift in water polo so he was trainning far from Midgar, in Zanarkand. That meant Yuna and him couldn't see each other too often but they were really in love so in the end it wasn't a true obstacle.

Tifa was so happy to see them both together, same with Yuffie and Prompto even if they looked a bit anxious. "Where's Noctis?" Rikku asked Tifa, thinking that if he appeared, she would be the only one without a couple "I don't know and I don't care" Tifa answered, rolling her eyes "He hasn't talk to me since he called me on Wednesday" "What an idiot" the blondie said, making Tifa laugh. She had felt better after her brother's speech but at that moment she really wanted him to appear... The group arrived at the disco and as soon as they shown the guards their tickets, they let them enter. Tifa was going to get in when she heard her name being called out. The girl turned and saw Noctis right in front of her, looking hot and handsome as hell. He wore a black and white suit that made his cold eyes shone even brighter. Tifa would have smiled at him if he hadn't looked at her madly. The brunette walked towards him as he tried not to jump over her. Damn, she looked so sexy in that black dress that he just wanted to rip it off. Her long legs at his sight, her pretty face with just a bit of lipstick on her lips... the fact she didn't wear makeup turned him on. He was so tired of plastic girls... and Tifa's natural beauty was enough to make him feel aroused. "I thought you wouldn't come" she looked at him with those big and expressive honey hues. Noctis stared coldly at her but then wrapped an arm around her waist so he could pull her against him. There, he smelt her scent while smooching her cheeks "I could say the same, princess" he smirked at last, wanting to crash his mouth against hers. But it was too soon. He had to wait until, at least, midnight "You didn't call me" he stared at her, hidding his rage behind that smirk. Tifa approached and kissed his cheek "I could say the same" she repeated what he had said to then walk away, towards the disco. Noctis had to swallow down. That girl was playing with him. She had just given him his own medicine "God's shake" he cursed, following her into the building, where lots of teens already were drinking and dancing.

Prompto panted full of disgust when he saw Noctis behind Tifa. The ravenette smiled at his buddy, who couldn't do the same. Noct knew Prompto didn't want him to use Tifa but he had dared him when he said that she wasn't a slut. The raven haired boy was sure that Tifa would let him fuck her that night. He knew she would. It was impossible to think the opposite. She had resisted more than any other girl but that night she would fall into his arms with no doubt.

Lost in his naughty thoughts, Noctis didn't realize they all were going to the counter, where some waiters were serving alcoholic drinks. The ravenette placed beside Tifa "Hey, we haven't been introduced" Noctis saw a blond guy offering him his hand "I'm Noctis" "Name's Tidus!" They both shouted so they could hear the other above the electronic music. Tifa said something but Noctis didn't hear it so he placed his ear next to her lips. The girl blushed hard "He is Yuna's boyfriend" her mouth spoke, barely caressing his earlobe "I see" he commented, glancing at Tifa's boobs, trying to imagine them all naked. She shown what she shall but not more. Her nude back and her legs were enough to excite Noctis but the fact that she showed nothing else made him lose his mind. That was something most of girls didn't understand about boys. They thought they would flirt more showing more but that destroyed the magic. With just a look Noctis could already guess what was under the major part of every girl's clothes in that place. But not with Tifa. She left to the imagination the best parts of her anatomy and that was Noctis' lust. The ravenette placed one of his hands on her back, making Tifa have several gosebumps. The boy smiled, delighted that at least she let him lay hands on her. After a few minutes the waiters came to serve the group. One by one they all ordered alcoholic drinks unless Tifa, who asked for a cola. The waiter look confused at her before Noctis interceded "Give her a Martini, please, and for me a black beer" he ordered "I don't like Martinis" Tifa furrowded her brows, feeling how the boy was getting closer little by little "How many have you proved?" He screamt over the high sound of the music "...None!" She smiled, making him chuckle "You'll like it, trust me" he pulled her against him and that time not to let her go. Tifa found herself embraced by his strong arms as one of his legs placed between hers, his knee caressing her sensitive thighs, sending electric currents to her inner thighs. The girl swallowed down. He wasn't exceding the limits but she felt attacked... and pleased.

Tidus saw how the ravenette was holding Tifa "Hey, babe, is that Tifa's boyfriend?" He asked to Yuna, who denied with her head "No... it is complicated" she looked at her friend worried, knowing how unexperienced she was with boys "He seems like he would rip anyone's head off if they approach to Tiff" he laughed "Oh god" Yuna sighed.

Beside them, Prompto was feeling jealous as hell. Seeing Noctis caging the brunette that way drove him crazy. He had seen his best friend doing that with other girls when he didn't want anyone to approach but it was Tifa, not any girl, who was under his possessive arms. The blond felt the urge to throw up "Are you okay?" Yuffie asked "Your face has turned blue" she placed one hand on his cheek before he gently took it off "I'm okay, just a bit dizzy because of the loud music" he nodded, trying not to talk too much with the black haired girl, who in the end started blabbering with Rikku.

Noctis was starting to lose his patience when the waiter served them "She wants three olives" he glared at the man, who gave him what he wanted as fast as he could, scared of the mad look on his eyes "I don't want them" Tifa furrowded her brows before he ate them "Of course" she spinned her eyes, making him smirk "Take a shot" he pointed at the Martini. Tifa looked at the white liquid but in the end she proved it "Puaj, it is too bitter" she took her tongue out "The more you drink, the sweeter it tastes" he drank from his beer to then pat Tidus' shoulder "Why don't we go upstairs? There's a loft where we can sit down" he asked. Tidus nodded and told everyone to move after they had taken their drinks.

Noctis wrapped one of his arms around Tifa's petit waist, trying not to get pushed by the rest of people. The group of friends went upstairs "Come" Noct lead their way towards the loft, where two guards were to forbid the entrance to everyone that wasn't VIP "We cannot get in" Tifa warned the raven haired boy, who with just a look convinced those gorilas to let them pass. The brunette stared at him "I am their best client, princess" he smirked, leading the way to the fluffly sofas, where he sat down, dragging Tifa with him so she ended up over his lap. Tidus followed his moves with Yuna but Prompto didn't want to do that with Yuffie and she knew so she just shared the sofa with Rikku while the blond boy sat alone in his own one, trying not to glance at his best friend. There the music wasn't a problem because the crystals were soundproof "This is so cool!" Rikku shouted, looking at the rest of the teens that were on the dancefloor "The advantages to have a famous and rich pal, doesn't it?" Tidus looked at Noctis with respect and admiration "True" he answered back, crushing fists with Yuna's boyfriend before focusing on the girl that was trembling inside his arms "Hey, princess, are you okay?" He caressed her hair, pressing her against his chest "Y-yes" she muttered, his scent all over her. The raven haired boy smiled "You can move if you feel uncomfortable" he told her. Tifa let the Martini in the floor to sit between his legs. She would have felt better in that posture if she hadn't notize a hard bulge pressing against her backside. The brunette blushed so hard that she thought she would explode. Noctis took the Martini and offered it to her "What did you expect? I cannot control myself" he whispered next to her ear, wrapping one arm around her flat tummy as she took the drink "T-thanks" she said before taking a long shot "Woah, Tiff!" Yuffie screamt "If you drink that fast you will get drunk in half an hour" Tidus also worried "Half an hour? Like if it was her first time drinking" Noctis laughed out loud until he realized everyone was being serious "No way... haven't you ever drink before?" He questioned "No..." Tifa confessed. The ravenette looked at his watch, half past ten. He wouldn't have to wait until midnight, the girl would be drunk in less time for sure "How is that possible, uh?" He smirked, kissing her crownhead, making everyone feel out of place. They really looked like a couple "Is Tifa trying to impress him or what?" Yuffie asked to Rikku, who just shook her head "I don't really know what is she doing, I thought she would only be friendly with him... but you know what? I support her actitude, she has to know what a man is" she started laughing, trying not to say it out loud. Yuffie smiled because the blonde was right. Tifa had never been into the arms of a boy until that moment and she seemed to be enjoying it. Next to her, Prompto couldn't be more worried. Tifa had never drink and Noctis was giving her a Martini. Great, that was great "Noct, don't you think it is too much for her?" Prompto asked, seeing the precious hues of the girl staring at him "Let her drink what she wants, okay?" The ravenette answered, drinking from his beer to then hug her completly, feeling how she also wanted to cuddle inside his arms "Do what you want, baby" he touched her ear with his lips as she nodded, taking another shot from the said Martini.

Thirty minutes after, Tifa was begining her third Martini, laughing at anything that Noctis told her, letting him caress her body over the fabric of her dress... but not every corner of it. He had tried to cup one of her boobs when no one was watching but she had punched him hard in the ribs "Don't you dare" she had told him with that sweet yet drunk voice and he hadn't tried again.

Yuna, tired of being talking there, stood up "Let's go to dance!" She said, taking Tidus' hand to drag him downstairs to the dancefloor. Tifa saw them and immediately moved over Noctis "Can we go to dance as well?" She pouted before he caressed her cheek "That's what you want, baby?" He smirked when she nodded, cheeks red as apples and expanded pupils because of the alcohol "Okay, let's dance" he stood up, helping her to do the same because she barely could. The other girls and Prompto looked at her worried "Are you sure, Tiff? Don't you want to go home?" Prompto asked, gaining one dangerous look from the ravenette "Home? Now? It is too soon!" Tifa laughed "You're right" Noctis agreed, taking her to the dancefloor, getting into the mass of people "Why don't we stay a bit out? Here you can barely breath" Tifa panted, already sweating but Noctis took her from her waist and pulled her body hard against him "That's the idea" he whispered, breathing upon Tifa's beautiful face as he started waving his hips against hers, his hardened bulge pushing and pulling, making the brunette release one yet very sweet moan. Noctis gasped, bending a bit so he could feel her lips near his ear "Do that again" he pleaded, his hands taking a strong grip on her tiny waist as he rubbed himself against her until Tifa whined once more "Yeah" he breathed out "Come on, baby, don't stop" he told her as she free herself, letting out soft moans that filled Noctis' pride. The music was so loud that the girl couldn't almost hear her breaths, the people was so close that she barely could move... but she heard Noctis' words, she sensed his hands going down and down until they grabbed her tight and round butt, squeezing it hard so she screamt in pleasure while the sweat drops ran down her back "Fuck" the boy sweared, rubbing his anatomy against her own one, feeling aroused as hell "Noctis..." she called him, driving him crazy "Oh, girl" he hid his face on her hair, trying to wait a little bit longer before he dared to take her to one of the bathrooms because he was enjoying that dance too much. Her amazing curves fit with his athletic and strong muscles perfectly. He could sense her boobs glued to his chest, her hips molded with his own ones and her hands taking a strong grip on his suit as he grabbed her ass with his bigger and roughter palms. Tifa threw her head back and Noctis, not being able to stop himself, started kissing her throat, tasting her skin flavour mixed with the sweat. His hungry lips bit and licked her pale and soft flesh, bursting out louder moans from the brunette's lips. She was driving him crazy with those whines, so crazy that he took her hand and dragged her out from the dancefloor, towards the toilets "Where are we going?" She barely reached to say before he pushed her hard against a wall, his mouth devouring her neck while his hands looked for her panties. That was when Tifa realized they were all alone under a white light, that was when she realized what Noctis was doing to her "No..." she whispered, placing her hands on his chest to start pushing "Stop..." the brunette felt his fingers touching her where no one else had ever done and like if he had just pressed a button, the girl pushed him hard enough to get rid of his embrace "What are you doing?" She glanced at him, mad yet confussed because of all the alcohol running into her body "Everything is okay, Tifa" he walked towards her again but she stepped back "Did you give me all that alcohol to fuck me?" She asked, already knowing the answer "Baby, that's n-" she didn't let him end. Tifa got out from the toilets and ran to the exit of the disco, tears behind her eyes. The girl couldn't think straight but she understood what Noctis had tried to do. She didn't know what to do until she realized she had forgot her handbag in the loft. Tifa was about to get in again when Prompto got out with her things, taking off his jacket to place it over her shoulders as she started crying against him "Prompto..." "Sssh, I know" he made signals to a taxi to take them "I will carry you home, Tifa" the blond boy told her, helping her to get inside the car "To Fiveteen streets" he ordered to the driver, who started driving not without taking a look of Tifa's legs. The girl cuddled against her friend "He lied to me" she cried while he caressed her face "Calm down, Tiff" he took out his phone to text the girls, telling them he had taken the brunette home.

Meanwhile, Noctis was still on the toilet, feeling furious as hell. He almost had her "Fuck" he sweared, finally getting out, only thinking about one thing. The ravenette approached to a good looking girl that was dancing alone. They both smiled at each other, knowing how that night would end.

Up in the loft, Yuna was insulting him as she had ever done with anyone. Tidus was trying to calm her down while Rikku chatted with Prompto "That son of a bitch" Yuna spitted, seeing how he had forgotten about Tifa. They didn't know what really happened. Prompto had told them that the brunette felt dizzy and that Noctis couldn't take her home so he did. If he hadn't lied to them, Yuna would be choking the ravenette for sure "I hope Tifa didn't expect anything else" Tidus sighed, trying to calm his girlfriend down while Yuffie chatted with Prompto.

The blond guy asured to the shortie that Tifa was alright even if she still was crying against his chest.

Minutes later, Prompto told the driver to wait him there before he got out with Tifa sleeping into his arms. He was going to ring the house's bell when the door opened, showing the older brother of the brunette "Tifa! Is she okay?" He rushed, taking her into his arms, allowing Prompto to take a breath. He was not as strong as Noctis or Zack "She has only drink too much" he calmed the black haired man, who stared at him "Why are you taking her home? She told me you weren't Noctis" Zack asked. Prompto panted "Noctis was too drunk" he lied. He wouldn't betray his best friend telling that he had convinced Tifa to get drunk so he could rape her in the toilets. Okay, Noct would have never raped her but... no, only Tifa would decide what to do with that. "I see... thank you for taking her home...?" "Prompto Argentum, Sir" he said, hearing the horn of the taxist "Good night" he bid goodbye, giving to Zack her handbag. The older boy closed the door and took Tifa to her room "When I told you to take the lead, I didn't mean this" he rolled his eyes, deciding not to turn the lights on so she didn't wake up. Zack layed her on her tummy over her bed, taking off her soes and then her dress the best he could in the middle of the darkness. Once he did that, he tucked her with the blankets before taking off her brah "I won't undress you again" he said, taking the clothes as he left the room, closing the door so she could sleep.

.

Good day or night to you! I hope you liked this chapter, things are starting to reach a critical level ? What would Tifa do now? And Noct? You'll find out next Monday ? ﾟﾒﾕ


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa had never felt that way. Her head ached like if she had an enormous hand stroking it. Her eyelids parted slowly, rehums making it more difficult "Ah..." she breathed, feeling her throat irritated like if she had drank fire... and all her muscles sent painful currents through her body, which she felt so heavy "What...?" The brunette almost couldn't speak. She didn't know if it was because of the Martinis she had drank or because she had been screaming all night long.

Tifa looked at the blankets that seemed to be tying her to the bed while she sensed sweat drops running down her pale, trembling skin.

Little by little, the girl sat down at the edge of the bed, glancing at her naked legs until she trusted they would stand her. Putting on her feet, she walked towards her wardrove to take some clean clothes to dress up after taking a very hot shower.

Once she had taken all she needed, her steps lead her to the bathroom that was right in front and into her bedroom. Tifa closed the door and left the clothes over the sink. That was when she stared at her blured reflection on the mirrow and all of a sudden, screamt "What the...?" She touched her neck with her cold fingertips where some dark red marks spotted her pale skin. The brunette was so surprised and confused that she needed a couple of minutes to understand what those marks were. Hickeys, they were hickeys. And like a truck, some images came to her mind, images that made her remember herself drinking too much, laughing to Noctis' jokes too much and letting him flirt and approach to her too much. Then she had the glimpse of the ravenette kissing her neck passionately while he touched her thigs possessively and then... Prompto telling her something before she fell asleep. Tifa stood a moment with her lips wide opened "What happened last night?" She asked to herself before she marked Yuna's number, not caring about the hour.

Far from there, the girl with bicolor eyes whined when she heard her phone ring. She was going to hang up when someone stopped her "Don't answer, Yuna" she heard Tidus whispering right next to her ear. The girl blushed and looked at his boyfriend, whose sleepy smile was enough to convince her.

Tifa sweared when Yuna didn't answer to her phone call but immediately she phoned Rikku and then Yuffie. None of them answered back either.

The brunette was already losing her nerves when she remembered the whole scene clear in her memory. Noctis had tried to have sex with her but she had opposed. Then she left him alone in the toilets. They hadn't done anything else... Tifa glanced at her lips that had their normal pink colour a bit desgasted. She didn't find any signal that could make her think he had kissed her so it was more than probable that he didn't. The brunette breathed out, embarrased about everything she had done last night, angry with herself for letting Noctis go that far, furious because he had lied to her in the first place with that "It won't happen again" phrase. "I am so idiot" she hid her face in the palms of her hands, trying not to rage. She couldn't put all the guilt on Noctis because he didn't force her to drink, either to dance with him like if they were lovers. She hadn't been careful and that was the result of it "I should have never gone with him" she panted, disgusted with herself.

As Tifa tried to calm down under the hot water of her shower, Noctis was smoking inside his jacuzzi. After Tifa left him all asured he had gone for the loneliest girl he found because he needed to have the sex he didn't have with the gorgeus brunette. He hadn't prove her lips but he was pretty sure that only a touch from her mouth would have been better than the sex he had had with the other girl, who he left at the disco after he had taken what he wanted from her. The ravenette furrowded his brows, taking a puff, remembering how close he had been, remembering how she had moved against his own body in the dancefloor. The only thought of it excited him more than he could have ever imagined. He couldn't believe she had rejected him again... being drunk. Noctis never wanted to scare her but he thought she would surrender to him after the hours they had been cuddling against the other and the alcohol they had drank together even if it hadn't been enough to blur his mind, thing that had happened with Tifa's one.

The boy closed his eyes "She will hate me after this" he smirked, not feeling sorry at all. He had tried and he had failed. That didn't mean he wouldn't try again. It was complicated, though. He hated her for not giving him what every other girl would have given but at the same time he liked that. It was like a dare he would never let go "Tifa Lockhart, uh?" He plunged his free hand under the hot water, thinking about the brunette as he started to growl, trying not to accept that it was the first time he did that because of an especific girl.

The weekend passed so fast that Tifa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the alarm trembling over the night table "Impossible" she hid her face on the pillow, lifting one of her hands to turn off the tiny lamp she always let on at night. During the first week, the girl had wanted to go to the university more than anything but now just the thought of it made her want to stab herself with a sword. And the guilty of that was Noctis. Tifa didn't want to talk to him again, either see him. He had played with her as if she was a toy and that had angered her a lot even if she knew she had also part of the guilt because no one forced her to do the things she did on Friday's party. The brunette knew she liked Noctis. I mean, who wouldn't? With those blue eyes, raven hair and strong yet athletical body. He looked like the charming prince every girl would want... until he opened his mouth to talk. Tifa loved his songs, his voice was like a drug to her but he had demostrated to be a complete asshole, a narcisist bad boy who only cared about him and his bad habits, sex, cigarettes and beers.

That wouldn't have been a problem for almost every girl but for Tifa, it was impossible that she would like a boy like that. He could have million dollars, an expensive car and a huge mansion but nothing of that would ever buy her heart... either her body. No, Tifa was not that kind of girl. It didn't matter how hot and handsome Noctis was, she wouldn't fall for that. The girl yelled against her pillow before she turned off the alarm and stood up, walking towards her wardrove while thinking what she would wore because she still had the marks of the raven haired boy's teeth and mouth on her throat. Tifa looked outside and furrowded her nose because it was a sunny day. Wearing a scarf wasn't an option either a sweater. She sighed, deciding that she would wore a black kerchief tied around her neck. The rest of her outfit was a white shirt, red shorts and the boots that shared the same colour with the shorts.

After she was ready, she got out from her room knowing Zack had gone hours before. The brunette went to the kitchen to take an apple and a few chocolate cookies she would eat on her way to the university. Tifa left her home and waited patiently for the bus, trying not to think about Noctis.

Meanwhile, the ravenette was already in front of the steering wheel of his Audi A8, driving through the streets agressively, just as always. He was singing the lyrics of the song he was creating, trying to find the correct word to complete one of the parts. The boy looked at his phone. Either Tifa or Prompto had texted him for the whole weekend. He understood Tifa's case but he didn't know why his buddy hadn't messaged him because they had to practise the chorus of another song Prompto was so interested in.

After a couple of minutes, Noctis decided that he didn't care. They had plenty of time until Christmas, when his father would let him release new singles. A couple of them just like he had done in summer time. The boy wanted more. He had enough songs to make a whole album but Regis didn't let him make it. Not at least in his recording interprise, thing that had been the cause of many fights between father and son. It had been such a long time since they didn't see each other...

Noctis stepped on the brake fast before other car could crash against his own one "Look what you do, asshole!" He screamt at the man, who started screaming at him as well "Fuck you!" The ravenette shouted. He hadn't have any patience unlike Tifa, who at that time was leaving the bus right in front of the university, looking at both sides of the street not to get ran over by a car.

Her steps lead her to the entrance of the large building, where she saw Yuna with her arms crossed on her chest, a sad look on her bicolor eyes. Tifa approached "Good morning, Yuni" she said warmly before the girl with short brown hair glanced at her. Tifa's friend had been absence so it took her a couple of seconds to answer back "Hi, Tiff!" Both girls smiled at each other until the brunette sighed "Goodbies are awful, don't they?" She said as Yuna nodded with her head "Overall when they are for such a long period of time...". The dancer looked at the floor, trying not to feel worst "Hey, you both love each other a lot" Tifa placed a hand on her left shoulder "I'm sure you'll end up together somehow" she added, seeing her friend's smile shine through the blue "Yeah..." Yuna stared at her kerchief "Why are you wearing that kerchief? You never wear those things" she blinked, a bit confuse. Tifa gulped fast "Ah, I just felt like it" she smiled awkardly, thing that made the other girl remember "We already talked about that through the phone but are you okay?" She questioned, worrying just like the brunette had done seconds ago. The girl with honey eyes tried to sound careless "Yeah, it was pretty clear he didn't want anything with me" and trustful. He hadn't tell none of her friends what Noctis did to her in the bathrooms of the disco. They all would freak out, choke him and then call the police because he had tried to rape her. Only Prompto knew what had happened between the ravenette and her and she wanted it to stay that way because it would make things easier. Yuna pressed her lips together as they started walking through the hallway "I'm sorry for that, Tiff, you met an idol of yours who is extremely handsome but that's also a jerk" she commented while Tifa nodded, somehow feeling the touch of Noctis' rude hands upon her thighs. The brunette panted heavily, trying hard to stop the memory. She wouldn't have achieve it if Yuffie hadn't jumped over her like a monkey "Argh, Yuffie, you are killing me" Tifa tried to breath "You know what?" The shortie let her be to look at her with shinny eyes "What?" The brunette arched one of her brows as Yuna also approached "I've been talking with Prompto all weekend!" She started jumping as the hyperactive girl she was "For real?" Tifa smiled widely but Yuna rolled her eyes "You mean you both talked or that you spammed the poor guy?" Yuffie stopped jumping and looked bad at the girl "Not at all!" She screamt trying to sound confident. The brunette kicked Yuna on her ribs softly. They both knew their friend had fallen for the blond boy and that it meant she would stalk him with no rest. The shortie was like that "What?!" She threw her hands in the air when she saw those looks in her friends' faces "Nothing" Yuna said before Rikku finally arrived "Hey girls! Woah, what happens that Yuffie already looks like a little demon?" She laughed "Ah, fuck you all" the black haired one joked, walking beside them. The four of them together, earning many looks from the boys "Girls, we rock" Rikku smiled, exaggeratedly waving her hips, making the other three laugh "Definitely" Tifa blushed a bit, making sure that the kerchief was in its right place, thing that Yuffie saw and in a second, she had taken off the piece of clothe from the brunette's neck "OH MY GOD" she shouted, catching the attention not only of the two girls but of every student who was walking by "TIFA HAS HICKEYS". Tifa immediately took back her kerchief, rushing to lace it around her throat "Sshhh, Yuff-" "WAIT, WHAT?!" Rikku joined, going towards Tifa to take a look before the brunette started running as fast as Usain Bolt "See you later!" She, kind as always, waved goodbye, leaving her best friends with their mouths wide opened. If they weren't that shocked they would have chased her but instead of that they looked at each other with wide opened eyes "Can you believe it?".

Through the corridors, Noctis walked calmly even if he was moody as always. Maybe the cause of it was because he never drove without shouting to people. The argue of that morning had angered him a lot but he hid it under the careless look of his blue as ice eyes. He didn't want to be annoyed but all of a sudden, Laurine crashed into him "Good morning, Noct" she smiled at him, not hoping he would ignore her. Not even a glance. The blonde girl heard the laughs of her friends behind her back "Shut up!" She hissed before following the ravenette "I didn't see you on Friday's party" "That's because you were too drunk" he hummed "So you saw me?" The girl smiled wider before he stopped "Yeah, I saw you getting out from the bathroom with your clothes ripped off" he stared at her coldly "I wonder how many hands touched you that night" he added with a cruel smirk, thing that shut Laurine up. Noctis released a chuckle. Yeah, he was really not in the mood.

He believed every girl was a whore cause when he left them, they didn't think twice before having sex with another boy. They all were the same so he never worried about it. It was a circle from he would never scape but that was okay with Noctis. He didn't believe in love, either want it.

The ravenette got into his classroom with a bored expression painted on his face.

One floor down, Tifa was sitting on her chair, taking out her notebooks and pencils, ready to wipe put from her mind everything but music. She placed her locke behind her ear without knowing that the red haired boy she had talked to the other day was staring at her. He was fascinated because of her natural beauty. His almost transparent green eyes watched at how her delicate fingers touched the pages of her notebook. No wonder why she played the piano so well. Everything of her showed gentleness and grace.

The boy smiled and softly touched her arm, seeing how she bounced in her seat "Oh, forgive me, I didn't want to scare you" he tried not to chuckle as the girl blinked a few times with her long and thick eyelashes "Don't worry, it always happens" she giggled kindly, amazing him even more "We talked the other day a bit" "Yeah, you told me I was good at playing the piano. I still thank you for it" the girl nodded "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, it's a pleasure to meet you...?" "Tifa, Tifa Lockhart" she waved hands with him "That's such a sweet lastname" he commented "Oh, thank you, your name is also so original" Tifa said feeling a bit awkard "My mom loves poetry" he recognized "So I do" he added, resting his back on the back of his chair "For real?" The brunette followed the conversation has good as she could. She didn't feel in the mood to talk with a stranger but she was too nice to ask him to shut up. Fortunately, Genesis seemed to realize her emotions and let her be, thing that she thanked to him with one sweet smile of hers.

Hours passed and break time arrived. Tifa didn't want to talk with her friends about her hickeys but they were the ones who all of a sudden pepped into her classroom. They three were walking towards the brunette as she just desired to fade away. Even Genesis, who wanted to talk to her, feared that trio of girls that were coming and went out from the room.

"Tifa Lockhart!" Yuna started to say "You're gonna tell us what those marks are!" Rikku added "Or we will choke you!" Yuffie hit the brunette's table with her hands with too much strenght "Ouch... it hurts" she moved her yelled, making Tifa laugh "Don't you dare!" The blonde one stopped her giggles, pointing at her face with her index finger "Now you start talking" Yuna laced her arms over her chest while the brunette embraced herself "It ain't anything" she said before Yuffie shook her "Anything!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NOCTIS!?" she kept on shaking her like if she was a carousel "If you keep on shaking her like that you will disconnect her brain!" Rikku stopped her, giving the chance to Tifa to recover "Hmph!" The shortie looked mad at the brunette "So what?!" The three girls stabbed her eyes on their prey, who sighed heavily for the second time in the morning "We did nothing. He tried to seduce me but I opposed" she merely said "Seduce? SEDUCE?! LOOK AT YOUR NECK!" Yuffie screamt again "Why didn't Prompto tell me about it?" "Because you don't let him talk" Rikku teased her friend "Why didn't you tell us?" Yuna interceded so everything could return to its place. Tifa shrugged her shoulders "I didn't think it was that important" "HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU AND YOU THINK IT AIN'T THAT IMPORTANT!?" Yuffie shouted once more "He didn't try to rape me!" Tifa slammed the table "What a nice party you all have here" they four heard, turning to see Noctis resting against the doorframe. Tifa immediately blushed when she saw his blue eyes scanning her, stopping on her neck "YOU SON OF A B-!" Yuffie was going to kill him before Yuna took her from her arm. The ravenette raised his brows "Could you all please exit? I need to talk with Tifa" he asked but in a demanding tone. Yuffie felt her blood burning into her veins "WHAT?!" "Yuffie, calm down" the girl of bicolor eyes yelled "Yeah, take out that wild animal from here" the boy joked, earning hateful glances from all of them but the brunette, who was still looking at her table.

The girls glanced at Tifa, who nodded in silence. Then they all got out, Yuffie pointing at the raven haired boy "Touch her and I'll split your throat" she warned "Yeah, yeah, Yukkie, as you say" he grinned before he closed the door, hearing the black haired girl shouthing that it was Yuffie and not Yukkie. Noctis panted with his back against the door "They won't go, right?" "Be sure they'll have their ears glued to the door" Tifa answered without looking at him, putting all her things into her schoolbag "No one has ever put on a kerchief to hide my marks" he commented, his blue eyes reflecting the brunette, who had the light of the sun right beside her. He could appreciate the way her lips parted, how her brown lockes slided from her back to her shoulders like a waterfall. Noctis had never searched for a girl but also he had never seen such a beautiful one. She just had a bit mascara to make her eyelashes thicker and darker. Nothing else. That said a lot about her even if she didn't realize. The boy felt the urge to jump over Tifa and make her body his', right there, under the rays of the sun, with her friends spying at the other side so they could hear the pleasurable screams of the girl.

Noctis came back from those naughty thoughts when he saw the brunette standing two metters away from him "Are you going to let me pass?" She said, looking at any place but him. The boy smirked "I've come to talk to you, not to let you pass" he answered, moving forwards while Tifa stepped backwards. The ravenette bowed one brow "Are you scared?" "No, I'm disgusted" she adjusted the stripes of her schoolbag even if they already were "Do you think I tried to rape you?" Noctis asked again, that time, earning one glance of her beautiful honey eyes "No, but I think you lied to me and that you're not good for me so please, let me be. Go to search another girl of those you like" Tifa dared to say with blushed cheeks. Damn, she hated to be flattered when she wanted to be strong but just the thought of his lips touching her skin... "Don't tell me you believed me when I told you that I wouldn't touch you" he panted before the girl rolled her eyes "Yeah, forgive me if I thought you weren't a liar, forgive me if I thought you weren't just a womanizer" she was starting to get tired of that conversation. He had had fun with her. Why he kept on trying? "For Lucis' gods, princess, you are not so innocent, do you?" He chuckled, didn't expect that Tifa would approach to him to push him aside. He was so much stronger and taller but the fast move took him for surprise "Just get lost" she said coldly, opening the door, her three friends falling to the ground cause they had been against the door since they had get out. The girls whined but Tifa just went away, leaving Noctis so shocked that he didn't answer back when Yuffie called him "Arrogant fuckboy" or something like that.

The ravenette couldn't believe what had happened. She had cut him as if he was nothing, as if she didn't give a damn about him. His mind was trying to deal with it while his eyes stood stabbed on one of the classroom's walls. He knew she would be angry but that it only would be a weak facade to hide how much wet she was for him. He thought he would arrive, flirt a bit with her and then have her all surrended to his touches. Tifa was taking it too far and his ego felt really hurted "Fuck off" he then said, kicking the trash can, deciding that he would do exactly what she had asked him to do. He wouldn't lose more of his important time on that stupid girl "She must be crazy" he mumbled to himself, leaving the classroom to walk through the corridors like a beast into a jail would do. Tifa didn't want him to come near? Good, he could have any girl at any time and there were lots and lots of women sexier and hotter than that brunette. Noct could even have sex with models or actress if he visited Insomnia's recording "Fuck you" he spitted, feeling so furious that he left the university for the three last hours.

The girls had heard everything but they had so many questions about what had happened between them. It had been so fast and strange that they couldn't even understand it. Although, none of them dared to ask Tifa because she looked like she would rip someone's head off.

They all thought it would be a nice idea that she hanged out with Noct (Yuna doubted it) but in the end it had been pointless. They met fast and separated as fast as it. So simple.

Rikku looked at the other two before dare to throw a question "Do you think he will leave you be?" The brunette looked at her with those hazel eyes she had when she was angry as hell "Yes" the girl just affirmed, being the only one who really knew why she was so furious. She was furious because Noctis was a jerk, a jerk that had power over her. When she told him to let her be, she feared the words would get stuck on her throat. It had been hard for her and that was why she was so moody. They didn't know anything about each other but Noctis attracked her like a magnet. How awful. She stabbed the fork in the spongy bread of her sandwich scaring the other girls "Stupid pencildick".

Tifa felt the last three hours as if they had been thirty days. She just wanted to go home, lay down on her bed and hide into the blankets, sleeping until next day or better, until next month. The brunette took her schoolbag and got out from class with a tired face expression until she saw Prompto standing there, playing nervously with his hands. The girl immediately hugged the boy, who found himself speechless "Thank you for taking me home that night" she said against his yellow jacket, pulling out from the short and friendly embrace to look at his soft blue eyes "It was nothing... how are you? He tried not to blush more than what he was. Tifa sighed "Meh..." she started walking beside him "Have you seen Noctis?" He dared to ask "Sadly yes" she mentioned, staring at how the other students were almost running to get out from the university. Prompto had seen his buddy but didn't approach to him. He was also a bit angry of what he did to the girl "Hey Tiff..." he started to say, trying not to sound awkard "Yeah?" The brunette looked at him "Would y-you... ahh" he bit on the inner parts of his cheeks "What?" She laughed, seeing him acting that weird "I w-wondered if you w-would w-want to..." the blond boy was getting desperate. Was it so hard? Yes it was, specially when he was trying to confess it in front of the prettiest girl in the world "... have a d-date with me" he almost shouted, looking at anywhere but her, who stood in silence and all amused, thing that made Prompto shake even more "N-not a romantic date o-of course. It is j-just to h-hang out" he stuttered before Tifa soflty pushed him "Of course, Promy" she smiled "Today?" "Ah... okay" he nodded all surprised because he thought she would tell him to meet next week or something just to get him off. Well, in the first place he never thought she would go with him all alone "Where do you want to meet?" Tifa asked as he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket "How about the park? There's always an old man who sells delicious ice screams" he said, a bright smile taking over his lips "That sounds so good, I need a really big ice cream to swallow me up" she giggled "Y-you can also t-tell me anything" Prompto coughed before Tifa gently pushed him with her right shoulder "Of course!" They two laughed.

It was 5 p.m and Prompto was looking at himself in the mirrow, trying to choose the best clothes to date Tifa "Argh, this makes me so fat" he threw the shirt away with the other twenty "Ahhh, why I don't have cool clothes?" He sighed before he looked at the stretch marks on his flat belly. The blond boy furrowded his brows, a bunch of negatives feelings invading him until he remembered that Tifa has never cared about his overweight when they were kids. If she didn't mind that, she wouldn't care about those marks, Prompto was sure about it "She's too good" he whispered before his phone rang. It was Yuffie. The boy was trying to be nice at the black haired girl but he didn't want to give her false hopes. He was only interested in one girl. Prompto let the phone rang until it shutted up, finally deciding to put on his fav black shirt, which had a big skull painted on the back of it, his lucky brown jeans and his dark boots. He nodded, brushing his stylish hair until the phone rang again. That time it was Noctis. The boy didn't want to answer but he found himself picking it up "What's up?" He talked "Awful" the ravenette panted at the other side of the line "Do you wanna come to practise the song you told me? I will tell Gladio and Ignis to come as well" Noctis said "Sorry but I am busy" Prompto said, taking his camera, his keys and his wallet "With what? Do you have a naked girl on your bed or what?" The raven haired boy joked, hearing his buddy pant "No... I gotta practise for my new rol for the theatre rehearsal" the blond one lied. He didn't know why but he didn't want Noctis to know he would meet Tifa. Prompto had seen the consecuences of the last dare and he didn't want Noctis around Tifa anymore. The two boys were best friends since high school, always counting with the other but when he thought about Tifa he just couldn't let his pal intercede "Okay, I'll call the others anyways. You can come when you finish" Noct said before he hang off. The blond boy felt bad for lying to him but when he received a message from Tifa he forgot about everything else. She was telling him that she was on her way to the park.

.

Hello everyone! Hope you're doing fine so far I wanted to tell you that for me this chapter and the next one are the good beggining of the fanfic. I mean, all what happened need to happen but it is from here where I really start the developtment of Noctis and Tifa. I wish I don't rush too much cause I hate it xD Thanks a lot for the reviews too


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa was waiting for Prompto sat down on one of the benches that were in the park, next to the entrance of it, drawing circles in the sand with her black Converse. She had her chin rested on the back of her right hand while her mind was flying far away from there. Absent in her thoughs she didn't see a light brown dog approaching until it licked her leg "Uh?" The brunette blinked to then gaze at the animal "Awn, hey you" she started caressing its fur, seeing how it started to move its tail from one side to the other energicaly "You're such a handsome boy" Tifa giggled when the dog barked, its large and pink tongue out "Awn" she ended up kneeling in the ground, laughing at the dog's barkings "Mog!" She then heard. The girl looked up and saw an old man walking as fast as he could towards them "Oh, thank the gods you are here" the man said as Tifa stood up "Are you okay, sir?" She asked with worried eyes before he nodded and sat down in the bench, caressing the dog that had placed its head over his lap "This little dork jumped out from home today's morning, I've been searching for him since then" he explained. He had grey hair and tired black eyes, which shown all the years he had on his back "I'm so glad you've found him" the girl smiled warmly, patting Mog's head before the old man gazed at her "Mog likes you" "For real?" Tifa giggled as the man nodded "He never approaches to unknown people but he did with you" he smiled back "I'm glad he did because if not I wouldn't have caught him up" he said, standing up "Well, it's time we both go home, Mog" the dog barked and they two started to go walk away not without saying goodbye to the teen. Tifa smiled bright because of the scene of the man with its beloved dog while a few meters away Prompto was still taking shots from her. He had arrived when the dog did but instead of pepping out he had taken out his camera to take some photos from her. The yellow light of the sun, the green leafs of the trees, the pretty flowers of the garden, that dog and overall Tifa, had made the perfect scenario. The brunette looked so gorgeus there, hugging the animal with all those colours in the background. If Prompto didn't know her, he would have said she was a fairy. The boy blushed hard because of his thoughts "Promy" he jumped, seeing Tifa there "T-Tifa" his lips stuttered as she giggled "I'm s-sorry for making y-you wait" he apologyzed, hidding the camera behind his back "Don't worry, I arrived just a few minutes ago" she smiled gently at him. Prompto moved awkardly "So... you wanna some ice cream?" "Yeah" Tifa nodded before they started walking together. The boy liked seeing her beside him out from the university. It felt more personal "Today is such a nice day" she commented, closing her eyes as the sunrays touched her pale as porcelain skin "It is" he agreed, already seeing the stand "There it is!" He pointed to then run towards it. Tifa laughed "What flavour do you want?" He asked, taking out his wallet "Chocolate but you don't have to invite me" the girl moved her hands in the air "I know I don't have to, but I want to" he smiled warmly at her to then turn "Could you please give us one chocolate ice cream and a orange one?" He politely asked "Of course, wait a second lovebirds" the customer said, making the teens blush hard. Prompto didn't dare to look at her while Tifa had hidden her face with her hair, which fell like a curtain. The man returned with their ice creams and gave them to the brunette while the boy payed for them "Thank you for inviting me" the girl thanked, offering the orange ice cream to her friend "It's nothing" he shook his head, taking the ice cream, still embarrased but also a glad. They really looked like a couple? Prompto was really happy that that man said it. Tifa licked her own one, wondering why that waiter had called them that... whatever "Do you come here ofently?" She asked to forget about it "Yeah, my other hobby is photography and this is a perfect space for taking good shots" he explained while seeing the admiration in the girl's honey eyes "Really? My oldest brother used to like photography but I guess he wasn't made for it... what do you take photos of?" Prompto almost choked when he thought about telling her that he only took shots of the beauties of nature, which included her. Noctis would have answered back with something like that for sure but the blond one wasn't that confident "Mostly of nature and daily life" he said, eating a piece of his orange ice cream "Then I get why you come here... many people walk by having just a nap time. It represents the best parts of the daily life, doesn't it?" "Yeah!" The boy was happy that she got the point "And what about ya, Tiff? Any hobbies?" He questioned. Tifa hummed "Well, I loved horse riding but it's been years since I don't practise. Right now I'm only focusing on the piano" she smiled "I see... and have you ever tried to sing?" He asked as he chewed his meal "No, I have never tried" she did the same with her ice cream "Well, you could try, you have a beautiful voice" and after that he was as flattered as before. Damn me, he thought "Maybe" she giggled, a lil embarrased as well.

Prompto and Tifa kept on walking, talking about how their lifes had been since they got separated. They laughed and also felt sad for the other. The blond guy didn't want the sun to go because he was enjoying so much. Tifa was the only girl that had been glad to hear everything he wanted to say and the best part was that she never judged him. They could have different points of view but she was always so sweet that it was hard for him not to believe it was just a dream. She couldn't be that good.

On Tifa's side, she felt so happy she could talk with a boy about her things. Tidus and her had always talked like that but when he went to Zanarkand to study everything changed. Of course, he was still her best male friend but Prompto was helping her to fill his abscence. He was polite and educated but also a dork full of jokes. It had been a while since Tifa didn't feel that understood. She looked at Prompto and saw a bright friendship with him that with time would grow.

They were laughing at one of his jokes when they realized it was getting late "Argh, this sucks" he said, looking at his phone "Yeah, I was also having fun" she admitted to then see the tired look into her friend's eyes "Promy?" He blinked "Uh?" "Are you alright?" "Yeah... it's only that..." "What?" Tifa furrowded her brows as Prompto eliminated the lost calls of Yuffie. She really was interested in him "Nothing" he lied, smiling back at her "Sure?" "Yup" he blinked an eye to her "Do you want me to leave you home?" He asked, wanting her to say yes so bad but Tifa denied "It's late but there's still light. We both should return as soon as we can, I wouldn't like to think you are walking alone through the streets at night because of me" she took off from her hair the flower he had given to her "Take this with you, it will give you luck" she joked and then laughed when he placed it on his own hair "Do I look that bad?" He chuckled "No no, you look like a diva" Tifa bent on her tummy, couldn't hold her laugh as the blond guy tried to hold her not to let her fall.

Finally, she wiped out the tears of joy from her face "I'll see you tomorrow" she said, giving him a fast hug that made his blood warm up in just a second "O-okay" he sttuttered, waving goodbye to her as she walked away. He didn't move until she wasn't at his sight. Tifa hadn't turn to watch at him but if she had done, she would have seen the face of a boy filled with love "Woah" he whispered, staring at the tiny yet pretty flower.

Far away from there, Noctis and Gladio were sat down in the ravenette's garage, drinking a full pack of beers while Ignis cleaned his own car. They had been playing all day and they were exhausted and sweated, reason why the first males were shirtless "Damn, this has been a good rehearsal" Gladio commented, crushing the plastic bottle of beer before he took another one "Fuck yeah" Noctis answered back, his eyes closed as he threw his head back. Ignis, dressed up with all his clothes, looked bad at them "You shouldn't drink that much of beer" he said, seeing how the other two showed their middle finger to him "Shut up, mommy" the raven haired boy teased, making the strongest one laugh out loud "By the way, how's been the beggining of your school year?" "A complete shit, and it is the University, not a school, you idiot" Noct kicked his friend "Oh, forgive me, you're now an experienced undergraduated" Gladio joked. Noctis rolled his eyes "At least there's hot girls" he grinned, making Ignis sigh "When will you stuck on one?" He stopped washing the windows of the vehicle. The ravenette closed his eyes a tad "Ahh, let me think... never" he took a shot from his beer, not seeing how Ingis was looking at Gladio, all mad "Noct, why don't you forget about whores?" He asked. Ignis made a face palm. The youngest boy panted "All girls are whores" he saw the expression on the strong man "Except your sister... hopefully" he whispered the last word so Gladio couldn't hear him "You are so wrong, Noctis" Ignis left his task to sit in front of him "Not all of them will like you just because of your possessions". Noctis furrowded his brows "Won't they? Sure about that, Iggy?" He placed his beer over the table to light up one cigarette. Ignis sighed "We all know when did you start to act this way" Gladio looked at his friend like if he just had sweared out loud. The ravenette stared dangerously at him but the man with glasses was too used to the teen's anger to care "Since Cl-" "Fuck off, Ignis" Noctis stood up, took his jacket and entered home.

Both men panted "You shouldn't have tried to mention her" Gladio played with the bottle of the alcoholic drink "He has to get over her somehow" the other answered, opening the last beer "That whore hurted him more than we will ever know" Gladio sighed while Ignis nodded "She did. But the only way to fix it is finding a new one. This time, a good one" the spects drank from his bottle "Noctis won't ever hang out with a girl that wouldn't want to give him what he wants. It is a circle" the stronger man said, stepping on the cigarette that Noctis had thrown.

Tifa opened the door with her keys "I'm home" she sang, hoping she would heard the voice of her brother welcoming her but he didn't appeared "Zack?" She called, walking towards the kitchen, where she saw a note "I will work until late at night, you have some rice in the fridge. Your favorite brother, Zackie" the brunette read, laughing at the last part "Wait for Squall to read it" she went upstairs after locking the principal door. Her body felt tired but she wanted to take a shower so putting her playlist on, she went to her bathroom, where she undressed at the same time her phone decided to play Last to know, the saddest song of Shadow of the Raven... Noctis beautiful voice like a crying. Tifa looked at her Samsung "Did someone do that to you?" She asked out loud. The girl had always felt the pain of the singer there but now that she had met him it was more painful. Those thoughts were crossing her mind when one cold voice told her that in that case, he deserved it for being a total idiot. Tifa shook her head and changed the song, didn't want to hear Noctis softly singing to her.

The ravenette punched hard one of the chairs of the living room, feeling so furious that he thought he would explode. Why Ignis had to said it? "That fucking whore" he slammed the table with his black boots, going upstairs as tears gathered behind his eyes "Fucking kidding me" he said, trying to wipe them out with rage, didn't want to accept it still affected it there, in the deepest part of him, where just a little piece of his cold heart bombed. He took off his boots, throwing them nowhere before he took one of his old guitars to crush it against the floor "FUCK!" he shouted, seeing nothing due to the tears while he walked until he hitted his little toe with the desk. That was when he released such a loud scream. Noctis kept on yelling because of the two pains, didn't know which was the worst. Finally he sat down at the edge of his bed, crying like a kid, feeling alone again. That sensation chased him all days and when he didn't look, it caught him. And it was starting to happen more oftenly "Why?" He whispered between his sobs, feeling numb as the day it all happened.

Next day's morning, the ravenette was acting cool as always. He did the same routine, take the car, insult people and arrive late at his classroom, that day with the idea of taking some girls to his house in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Tifa was talking with Genesis more joyful than the day before, probably because Prompto had made her forget all the angryness she had gathered since Friday night. That day they all would start to create their own song. Tifa had a few melodies in mind but she didn't know what of them would use. The teacher helped her on that, really interested on the girl's skills cause she would also show them to the whole University in less than two months.

Genesis also suggested her something by reading one of his poems. It was about some strange goddess that the brunette didn't know. Still, it was a beautiful and catchy lecture so in the end she thanked the red haired boy and started to write the notes of the new song she would develop. The hype took over her until break time, when she got out off her class just to find Noctis flirting with one girl. She had big boobs and a huge backside. It fitted with the stupid look in her face. Seeing that annoyed her but what really angered her was when she heard him "You're so hawt, princess". Tifa felt the urge to throw up. He called all of them with the same nickname. So disgusting.

The brunette avanced towards them without looking at the boy but when she walked by she saw how he smirked at her. She would have punched his stupid face but her own limits stopped her from doing it so she just left.

Once Noctis lost her from sight he stopped smiling at that girl "What happens?" She asked, placing her hands on his abs before he shook them off "Happens you are not enough" he spitted before going away.

And for the whole week on break time Tifa found Noct flirting with a girl. Each day, different one.

He wanted to provoke her, tease her. He wanted her to be jealous, uh? He didn't know with who he was dealing. Each day that passed, the less she seemed to care. That annoyed and angered the boy more and more so he started to do worst things like kissing or touching those girls in their sensitive spots. Tifa didn't give any fucks, anyway.

So on Friday, freaking mad, Noctis waited for her to get out from her class. The boy had his back rested on the wall, seeing how she was chatting with a red haired guy, who was eating her with his pale green eyes. The ravenette's blood started to burn like hot water. He felt like punching that guy until leave him toothless without even know why. Well, he still didn't understand why he keept on searching for her. All those days, faking to flirt with stupid sluts just to see Tifa jealous. He didn't know what angered him more, the girl ignoring him or the way he kept on trying to catch her attention. It was so sick that he had decided to stop it and do it other way "Fucking asshole" he sweared, seeing how the brunette was laughing at something he had said. Not a naughty laugh like the ones he always heard but a sweet and inoffensive one. She wore a white jumper, red shorts and her also red boots. Her legs would never stop turning him on.

He waited patiently even if he felt like jumping right over her until Tifa came out. Once she saw him, she rolled her eyes and started walking away. Noctis clutched his teeth but ended up following her "Good morning, princess" he greeted her before she stopped. The boy smirked but that gesture went away soon "Mmm? Did someone say something?" She absently asked to then walk again. The ravenette felt his temple bounce "Hey, Tifa, don't ignore me" he pleaded in such a rough tone that made her keep on moving without even blink. Noctis growled and all of a sudden he placed right in front of the girl, who panted heavily before trying to pass by. But the boy moved when she did so she couldn't get away. He was also too close "Argh, stop!" Tifa finally yelled, looking right into his pure blue eyes "Ah, so you now see me?" The raven haired boy smirked while he felt angry as hell "I wish I really didn't see you" she tried to pass again but he stopped her once more as well "Look, princess, I do-" "Don't call me princess again, you hear me?" And there was Tifa's savage diva side. Noctis shook his head, didn't want her to go mad "Okay, pri- Tifa" he couldn't help but smirk at that tease. The brunette was going to send him to hell but he placed his index finger upon her thick pink lips, softly pressing them "I don't want you to ignore me anymore" he whispered "Then stop being a total jerk" she said after stepping backwards. Noct lifted both of his hands "Okay, okay, I just want to be your friend" he said, feeling so idiot not only because of that sentence but also because of the look she gave to him "Do you expect me to believe you again? I'm not an idiot. It worked for you the first time but not a second one" she said, turning around, hoping he would let her be but again he blocked her way "I'm being serious, okay? I don't want Prompto's friend to hate me" "And you thought that flirting with girls in front of me was a way to achieve that? So interesting" she said in an obvious sarcastic tone, placing her right hand on her hips. Damn. Noctis licked his bottom lip when he thought about how sexy she looked when she was annoyed, how her unbealievable curves could be imagined under the cotton of her jumper. What brand of bra she would be wearing? Of what colour? He thought about a light pink one, soft as her skin, hard to take off but really worthing it. His eyes blured for a second when he thought about cupping her breasts with his experienced hands. Tifa realized he was scanning her chest but before she could speak he covered her mouth with his palm "What I have to do to be your friend?" He asked under his breath with the voice Tifa loved. That broken tone, so sexy... just for her. Her legs trembled while a dark red colour took over her cheeks. His eyes were hypnotizing her, his hand slowly leaving her mouth to caress her face "I want to talk to you" he mumbled, gentle fingers touching her skin. She was falling for him again. No, not again. Tifa softly pushed him by pulling her hands on his strong chest. Noct felt all of his blood gathering right there, under her palms "I won't... unless you say that you are sorry" she said, seeing how the boy's sexy look turned into an annoyed one "Sorry for what?" "For lying to me" she crossed her arms on her chest. The ravenette opened his eyes wide "It was your fault to believe I would only let you sit down on my lap" "Then this conversation has ended" she rudely say, turning before he took her from her wrist "Wait" he pleaded. Blue as the ice eyes met warm honey hues. Ice against fire, one trying to froze the other as the said other tried to melt the first. The only colliding of those colours could create an unic atmosphere they both felt. Tifa raised one of her brows as Noctis, being the arrogant guy he was, tried to formulate the words he never said. The girl saw how his lips trembled "I don't have all day" she pulled her wrist from the boy's grip but the didn't let go "I'm..." he seemed to be having an epic battle inside his head "You are...?" Tifa followed, tilting her head a tad so he couldn't break the connection of their eyes. Noctis stared at her expressive and big ones, wanting them to watch him from below his hips. Fucking nauthy thoughts, they never let him think straight when it came to that damned brunette "I'm sorry, okay?" He finally let out, feeling horrible right after spelling those words. The girl saw how he breathed heavily, just as if he had ran a marathon "Alright. We can be friends now" she said, marking the friends part a lot before she started walking away. The boy looked confused at her "Where are you going? You promised you would forgive me" He pronounce the world 'forgive' without ease "Friends have to eat, didn't you know?" Tifa answered back, stopping to gaze at him "Do you want to come?" She asked. Noctis smirked widely.

"Why do we have to eat with this asshole?" Yuffie said out loud, wanting to stab her fork onto the ravenette's chest "I was also wondering why you are here if animals are not allowed" the boy answered back with a nasty yet funny face expression.

Yuna and Rikku had to hold Yuffie so she didn't murder him "Enough" Tifa looked mad at Noctis, who shrugged his shoulders "She started, didn't she?" He pointed at the shortie as if he was a kid "I don't care, you are the guest without benefits" the brunette tried not to laugh on him, thing he notized "Is that so?" He approached to her "Do we really have to permit this?" Yuffie tried to convince the other two girls, who didn't believe their eyes when they saw Noctis with Tifa. They thought their friend would never forgive him but she was too good... and he too handsome. Although, they knew Tifa hadn't forgiven him because she wanted something from him, no, she had done it cause she hated to dislike people, specially if that one was her idol.

At the opposite side of the brunette, Prompto was trying not to freak out. He really thought Tifa would never speak to his buddy but there he was.

"And what do girls like you do on their free time?" Noct asked to all but only interested on the response of one of them "You don't care" Yuffie yelled while Rikku stopped chewing her sandwhich "Hack programs" she said. Yuna sighed "Don't talk when you have your mouth full with food... and I work as a customer in a store" the girl with bicolor eyes commented "And what about your boyfriend? Don't you hang up ofently?" Noctis asked, remembering that he had liked that blond guy. Yuna pressed her lips together "He is studying in Zanarkand" "Ahhh, I see... then don't expect him to be loyal to you" Prompto almost spitted when he heard his pal saying that. All the girls, specially the dancer, stared at him like if he had just killed someone "What? That's the truth" he merely commented "It may be for someone like you" Yuna answered all triggered, standing up "I don't know why you forgave this jerk" she said to Tifa before leaving the table "Yuna!" The brunette called, ready to go right after her until Rikku stopped her "It'll be better if I go". The brunette nodded, seing the blonde go "Same here" Yuffie added, following the other two. Tifa panted and then looked at Noctis "Did you really need to say that?" She furrowded her brows as he moved on his seat, annoyed because of the stupidness of those three girls "Do you believe he will wait for her having a lot of hot girls around him?" "Tidus is not like you so yeah, I believe he will never cheat on Yuna" Tifa answered before the ravenette arched one of his brows "Do you believe in love?" The brunette looked down so her eyelashes hid her eyes like a beautiful curtain while she remembered Noctis' song... those lyrics... "Didn't you believe in it?" She asked back, surprising him.

Noctis opened his mouth but then Prompto broke his glass of water 'unintentionally' "Shit!" He cursed, laughting nervously "Sorry, I didn't see it". Tifa stood up to help the blond boy to collect the pieces, cutting her index finger in the process "Ouch" she licked it, thing that turned Noctis on so much "Are you okay?" Prompto worried "Yeah, it's nothing..." she stared at the raven haired one "Thanks for your help" she ironized before he gave a bit on his apple "It is always a pleasure".

Classes had just ended and Noctis was standing at the stairs of the Univeristy, waiting for Tifa to get out. Finally she did but along her friends, who when saw him, rapidly went the other direction unlike the brunette, who asked them to wait for her for a second "She is really irritated" the ravenette commented when the girl approached "You said out loud her worst fear, how don't you expect her to hate you?" She raised one of her brows, being at his own height because she was on a higher step. There the boy could look at her eyes without having to look a bit down but he prefered being the dominant one, reason why he walked over her same level. Tifa rolled her eyes, a sheppish smile on her pink lips "Who are you waiting here for?" The ravenette chuckled "Isn't it obvious, pri-?" he stopped himself, seing the dangerous look into her eyes but then two girls called out for him. They were young but well gifted "It was pretty obvious" Tifa didn't erase her smile even if she felt like it "I hope you enjoy" she went off, leaving Noctis with words at the tip of his tongue "Shit" he sweared but then smirked at those new sluts he had invited to his appartment. He was still interested on Tifa's body but nothing else.

Tifa didn't go home as usual. She got out from the bus sooner so she could walk to Zack's work.

He worked as a mechanic, fixing cars, motorbikes, bikes... anything related to that. He was a good worker but he wanted to ascend, have more responsabilities and of course, a better income.

The brunette had worked as a waitress on summer time to earn some money but her brothers had told her to save it. They two were the ones who payed the house with all its needs and also Tifa's university. None of them had studied as much as her due to the complicated life they had had so they really wanted their little sister to do it better. She was their little treasure and they would never let her have a hard time, that was the reason why they had searched for jobs as fast as they could.

Although, they had an equlibrated wage, paying everything wasn't a difficult task anymore.

The brunette arrived at the repair shop, being welcomed by all the men that were working there. She had known them all for two years "Hey Barret! How have you been, Rude? I'm okay!" Her lips smiled at everyone of them, who were always delighted to see her. They even had invited her to their parties but Zack never let her go. Too much men and alcohol, he said and she believed it.

"Zackie!" She called her brother, who was under a Toyota until he rolled out "What are you doing here, Tiff?" He smiled warm at his sister, his face and hands stained with petrol, oil and only god knew what else "Can't I visit my brother on lunch time?" She blinked an eye to him as he got up "Yeah but won't you give me a kiss?" He pointed at his cheek "No way, you stank" she laughed, stepping back when he approached "C'mon, don't be that diva!" He insisted until he heard a voice he could never ignore "Hands down, Zack" Tifa saw an old man walking towards them. She smiled softly before greeting him "Hello, Cid, how are you?" The girl received a pinch on the nose from him "Old" he joked, making her giggle sweetly "You came to kidnap your brother, didn't you?" "Ah... more or less" she waved her hands in the air before Cid told everyone to take a nap to have lunch. The men thanked her as she just smiled brightly "It is all yours" "Thanks, Cid" she said while Zack washed his body and face "So well, where do you wanna eat? At home or at the japanese one?" He smirked "How did you know I wanted to go to the japanese one?!" Tifa opened her eyes wide "Because you wrote 'sushi day' on the calendary" Zack chuckled out loud while they walked out from the repair shop, their tummies already protesting because they were so hungry.

"WHAT!?" Zack almost spitted out the sushi he had on his mouth when Tifa told him that she had forgiven Noctis. The night Prompto took Tifa home, he didn't see the hickeys on his sister's neck because it was too dark to notice but next day he saw the brunette wearing a kerchief and after a bit of fightning he took it off from her throat, revealing the marks that the ravenette had left in her. After finding it out, Tifa told him what happened, or at least what she clearly remembered and he had told her to forget about that jerk, that he had played dirty with her and that she didn't need someone like him as a friend. Less as a boyfriend.

"You did what?" He tried to calm down, bending over the table not to freak out more than what he had done. Tifa sighed "You are the responsible of it" she said, seeing how her brother blinked a few times before opening his mouth wide "Me?" "You told me you were also a womanizer until you found Aerith. I guess she forgave you too" she explained to him, pouring more japanese souce into the tiny plate they were sharing "Yeah but I didn't try to rape her the next day" he slammed the table "Noctis didn't try to rape me! How many times do I have to say it?" She pointed at her brother before he slapped her hand softly "He waited for you to get drunk so he could fuck you" Zack saw how her temple was starting to tremble "First of all, he didn't force me to drink, second thing, I was the one who wanted to dance, third thing, he let me go when I told him to stop" she raised her fingers from the index to the middle one as she counted while Zack rested against the back of his brown wooden chair "Why are you defending him?" Tifa furrowded her nose "I'm not" "Of course you are... maybe you like bad boys after all" he teased, watching at how she pressed her lips together "You know that's insane. The good girl helps bad boy cliché is too lame" the brunette played with the green and red seaweeds "I would never love a boy who just knows how to destroy" she mumbled.

Zack got lost in his thoughs for a couple of minutes while the girl waited for his answer. Her oldest brother was the one that always tried to understand her point of view while Squall was the stubborn one, that was why Tifa prefered to talk about those things with the first one.

Zack's blue as water eyes glanced at his sister "I know you would never fall in love with a boy who doesn't respect you or that doesn't know how to treat you right. Squall and I may be the worst brothers but we taught you not to love the ones that hurt you" he said, feeling how Tifa took and squeezed his hand over the table "Zackie, you and Squall are the best brothers in Earth of all time" she smiled at him sweetly, making him sigh and then chuckle "You're too precious, Tiff Tiff... don't let that asshole confuse you" he played with her fingers. The girl nodded, thinking that maybe Noctis wasn't an asshole but that someone made him be it. The lyrics of two songs he had shown emotions he didn't seem to have at that moment. She would never like him if he stayed that pencildick... but if he realized and changed... if she really get to know him... Tifa shook her head. Noctis would never change his lifestyle cause everything rolled perfectly and he wouldn't find it necessary. The brunette would just be kind of a friend but nothing else, she sweared.

Meanwhile, Noctis was sat down in the sofa of his appartment, shirtless. He had been having lunch alone after leaving the two girls he had fucked in the bedroom, sleeping.

His body was satisfied but his mind... the question that Tifa had thrown to him had been running into his head since then... "Didn't you believe in love?" Noctis gasped. Yeah, the word he missed to complete the chorus of the new song clashed against his brain.

He wrote it down on his Iphone with a smirk on his sexy and thick lips, which slowly disapeared when he found himself looking at the profile picture of the brunette in the messagery "Damn" he turned off the phone, throwing it at the other sofa.

.

Hello there! Hope you're doing fine and that you liked this last chapter! Tiff is such a sweetheart but Noct will have to try harder ? Thank you so much for reading the fanfic!


	7. Chapter 7

That saturday morning, Tifa woke up early with a big and bright smile on her thick pink lips. She shook off the blankets and turned on the radio, which was playing at that moment "So lonely" by The Police. The brunette panted all delighted cause she loved that song. Dancing all around her bedroom she put on her sporty clothes that consisted in her old and grey shorts, a black top and her frayed white trainners.

The girl took her earphones and phone. She loved listening to music while running, thing that she always did each morning but that now only could do on the weekends... she had to look for another sport to do in the afternoons after University tho. Tifa loved sports and also liked to look good, flat belly and toned muscles. Her figure was a blessing, it seemed like the goddess of beauty had molded her anatomy perfectly. The brunette never knew either had interest on it but all boys turned to stare at her. It didn't matter if they were walking, driving, alone or with someone. They always had to blink a few times to make sure they weren't dreaming. Tifa Lockhart, the youngest sibling of rje Lockharts, was a beauty herself, needing no makeup, needing not to show off about it. That girl was the girl.

Tifa left her room and went to Zack's one to kiss his cheek like she always did before leaving without having breakfast, thing she always did after running, at least, one hour and a half. A cold breeze welcomed her, benumbing her muscles until she started the stretching part to warm up.

Noctis got out from his appartment, dressed up with sporty clothes, each of them black. His electric red earphones playing the "Rock that booty" list. Prompto was the one who changed the name from "Sport" to that one long time ago. The ravenette protested at first but then it made him laugh so in the end he let it be like that.

Running through the streets of Midgar soon in the morning was something he loved to do but that wasn't suitable with crazy friday nights. Although, he hadn't have one of those. When the girls woke up he told them to leave his fucking apartment. Then he had spent all day working on the song. The lyrics were almost finished thanks to a girl he wanted to take into his bed but that always rejected him.

Noctis slightly smirked while stretching when he remembered how she had stared at him the night when he tried to seduce her in that party. Her honey eyes, under the influence of alcohol, had turned darker, an hazel tone that sometimes, with the lights of the disco, took a crimson colour, just like the finest wines.

He stopped the warm up to start running, couldn't take off the beautiful and blushed face of the brunette when they two were sat down in front of the piano. Damn, he would have loved to kiss that mouth in that exact moment so much... well, he would have loved to touch her skin millions of times but she rejected him and she did it for real. It was not a game of who could resist the other more, Tifa didn't really want to fall for him and he knew but never would recognize. The ravenette had always had what he wanted, an object or a girl, he didn't care but he always got away with it. It wasn't an option for him trying to understand that the girl didn't want to get into his bed.

His steps, like always, made him go far away from the core of the city where he lived. He prefered to run in the solitary and more peaceful streets of the surroundings, where cars were still parked on the garages and people was still sleeping on their beds. Thinking on those things, he headed out, that time deciding to go through another streets. The boy liked running in different places so he never got bored of the same zone.

Meanwhile, Tifa was running through the streets, enjoying the way her legs impulsed her further. The brunette smiled, knowing she had missed that feeling so much. Running was a hard sport that required endurance, speed and determination. She loved how she had progressed from running for less than ten minutes to be capable of being on it for like two hours non stop. Her body had got used to it so whenever she started sprinting, the adrenaline took over her. A smile appeared upon Tifa's lips.

Noctis was moving fast through those streets he had never been before, looking at the small houses with tiny gardens at their entrance. He was used to his huge appartment and his mansion so he didn't stop to take a close look of the buildings. The ravenette was focusing on the front street when he saw a female running through. He only had a fast glimpse of her but he had those legs and backside very well mesmerized. The boy couldn't believe his eyes but he found himself taking the same street, running a few meters behind her. It was, with bo doubt, Tifa. Couldn't resist the tentation, he started running faster so he could reach her.

The girl was thinking on her things when another runner positioned right beside her. She looked at him with the corner of her eye but then had to turn her face utterly. There it was his stupid smirk. The brunette screamt and stopped before taking off her earphones "What the heck are you doing here?!" She blinked, thinking it was just her imagination playing with her, a wild dream. Noctis chuckled, doing the same as her "Running" soon, his blue eyes were devouring her sweated body. He thought he forgot how to breath when he saw her toned tummy spotted with some sweatdrops, the way her top hid her perfectly shaped boobs. Damn.

"Can you please stop? My eyes are here" Tifa pointed at her honey hues with her index finger, making a square in the air around her face "Your eyes are so pretty as well, pri- fuck, Tifa" he panted, remembering how she had warned him about calling her 'princess' again. The brunette rolled her eyes, placing both of her hands on her hips, bluring Noctis sight for a few seconds "Now, for real, why are you here?" She asked, really fearing that Prompto had also told his friend where she lived "I told you, I'm just running. I have never visited this place until now, it is a coincidence. Don't you think you are that important" he teased her even if he was delighted to know where she lived... he could pass by ofently... a coincidence as well. Tifa looked at him, not very sure about the truth of his words "If you say so... now forgive me but I have to keep going" she was going to put on her earphones when Noctis chuckled "I'll be right in front of you" "What? No, I run alone" the girl furrowded her brows as he approached. She felt her cheeks burn when the distance between them was negligible, his fresh breaths clashing upon her face "Don't you worry, I won't leave you too much behind" he smirked, looking at how her thick lips parted "What do you mean? Do you think you run faster than me?" Her savage diva side had just arrived... and that turned the ravenette on too much "That's exactly what I'm saying" he put on his earphones and started running "You don't know with who you're messing" Tifa raged out as she started chasing him. The boy was pretty confident so he never thought she would overtake him, thing she did in less than thirty seconds. The brunette looked back with a big smile painted on her face "Fuck off" he yelled, starting a race with her.

They sprinted for more than fifteen minutes, switching positions all time until the resistance and speed of Tifa was too much for the boy to take. "Damn" Noctis stopped, couldn't keep on running, resting his back on the wall while Tifa also stopped, returning where he was to then bent, placing her hands on her knees "Taking in count that you smoke, you run pretty fast" She breathed, looking up at the raven haired boy, who had his eyes closed "That's because I'm fucking awesome" he said to then hear her laughing out loud "What?" He furrowded his brows while Tifa tried not to fall down to the floor "What is so funny?" He approached to her, his temple already bouncing until, for an unknown reason, he also started chuckling loudly. She had won the 'race' and that was something that he found annoying but at the same time refreshing. He didn't expect her to be that good at it but somehow he was glad she was. The raven haired boy helped the girl to reach the wall where she rested, still laughing like a psycho just as him, still so amused about the scene and his reaction. Her laugh was one of the most sweet sounds he had ever listened to... he guessed it was the reason why he couldn't resist to it.

Noctis stared at the brunette, whose arms were hugging her sexy and trembling body, understanding that he loved her laugh cause it was not a fake one like the ones he always heard. Tifa was really laughing, not caring about who was him... the ravenette felt the urge to press her against the wall and devour her mouth right there, touch her sweated skin as he heard how her laughs turned into sweet moans that whispered his name.

Noctis breathed out, feeling too much aroused. He had been with girls that would let him do all that right there... but not her.

He coughed a bit, trying to cold down his natural reaction as the girl stopped laughing little by little, wiping out the tears from her eyes "Okay, I'm alright" she panted, giving him a bright smile that left him speechless "I feared you would break one of your ribs" he joked, a tiny yet soft smile on the corners of his lips. He had never smiled to a girl truly... not after that one... but in that exact second, a glimpse of it could be guessed on his lips "Fortunately I didn't" she stood up, gazing at the street before her tummy growled "Ups" Tifa bit on her bottom lip as the boy chuckled "When we were running like cats after a mouse, I saw a cafe" he pointed at his back but the brunette shook her head "I will have breakfast at home" "Why don't you wanna have breakfast with me? Aren't we friends?" He pronounced the last word ironically "I don't have cash" she tried to scape, not hoping he would answer back with a "I'll invite you" he raised one of his brows when he saw her impressed face "What?" "I'm pretty shocked that you invite me" Tifa explained, making him pant heavily "Do you really think I am that unpolite?" "Yes" she answered, trying not to laugh again "Well, I'm not" he said, thinking that he had never invited a girl to nothing but to enter into his bed. Tifa was so right about him "I'M NOT" he repeated, making her jump "Then I will order two pancakes, one with chocolate, the other with nutella and I will also ask for a double coffe with cream" she said, trying to make him decline the offer "Fine then" he merely said, starting walking down the street while Tifa's mouth stood wide open "Will you really pay all that?" She followed him "Yes" he saw her walking beside him with a surprised face expression. He would have never done that but that girl... that fucking girl made him do things he would have never expected to do. He always found himself doing the opposite thing of what he would have done. Tifa drove him crazy but it was something he couldn't control... either dislike "I don't lack money precisely" he smirked as she rolled her eyes "Of course" they both held on their laughs, walking towards the cafe, where Noctis opened the door to go in first "Uh" the brunette panted, thing that he saw "Did you want me to hold the door for you?" He raised one of his brows "No, it's fine" she lied, approaching to one of the tables that was against the huge windows so they could see the street. The boy shrugged his shoulders to then go towards the table, wanting to seat right beside her "Oh no" she denied, pointing at the seat that was in front of her. The ravenette sighed but sat down there "You are too cold" he teased "And you are a perv" she answered back with a lil smile on her lips "Every boy would be a perv with you" he brushed his hair backwards. Tifa blushed hard, impressed by his words "That's not true" she muttered, playing with one of her long brown lockes as Noctis stared at how her lips moved "Think what you will, but be sure about that" he rested his elbows on the black table made up with wood, still glancing at how she wrapped the strands of her hair around his index finger "Prompto isn't" she dared to say, looking right into his blue as diamonds eyes. Noctis chuckled "Maybe he doesn't say out loud what his true thoughs are, Tifa" "Yeah, the problem is that you do" she panted "Problem? I'm being sincere" he slightly smirked, loving how her cheeks blushed when he teased her. She was going to reply when the waitress arrived "Good morning, what would you like to have?" She had red curly hair, big boobs and eyes that already were glued on Noctis, showing more than mere interest. Tifa furrowded her brows "I want two pancakes, one with chocolate and the other with nutella and to drink I would like to have a double coffe with cream, please" she said the last word a bit roughly. The waitress scanned her, disgusted because of that huge order "For both of you?" She asked, making Tifa's blood burn into her veins "No. It is only for her" Noctis spoke with a sexy smirk on his thick lips, which made the red haired woman smile like an idiot. The brunette looked at the street all annoyed. "I want the same as her but with milk skin and honey on the pancakes and a black coffe to drink" he said before the waitress placed her hand on his naked strong arm "I will be back right now" she went away, waving her hips exaggeratedly as the boy stared at her ass before he saw how Tifa was staring through the window, her honey hues reflecting the warm light of the rising sun "Are you mad?" He smirked while the brunette kept on glancing at the street "Why would I?" She merely answered back in a deadpan tone, thing that turned him on. Yeah, she was jealous... she tried not to be affected by the ravenette but he knew she couldn't block those emotions "You look as if you were" "Well, I'm not" she turned her face to stare at him, ice crashing against fire "You shouldn't..." he barely whispered, knowing that Tifa's body was the most perfect one he had ever seen... that she had an anatomy that every girl would love to have and that every boy would love to touch. His eyes lost the matter of time when they looked into her honey hues decorated with those long and dense eyelashes and then her perfectly formed nose followed by thick and pink lips which surely tasted as sweet as the sugar. Her softly shapped chin, the neck where he had left his hickeys and then... paradise. He was sure he could cup her round breasts with his rude hands. They had to be so soft... that fair like porcelain skin screamt for his touches, that toned belly and then the door to heaven between her thighs. No, Tifa should never be jealous of another girl cause she was the most beautiful and sexiest one, he sweared. Not even the woman he once loved was as perfect as the brunette.

Noctis felt spellbound, the orange light of the sun illuminating her through the transparent window... she looked like an angel.

While the boy got lost into her, Tifa started to feel hot currents running through her thighs, electrifying her down there, in her sensible spot. She parted her lips, trying not to release a moan. The power of the ravenette's eyes was unbelievable, the way they were staring at her was out from that world... she felt like if he was touching every corner of her anatomy with his then dark blue hues, she sensed how the strenght of his eyes was leaving her breathless. She started trembling, red cheeks and blured vision, forgetting about everything that surrounded them. Tifa only saw Noctis and he only saw her, both of them pretty aware of how the temperature was beggining to reach a critical level. He felt the urge to jump over her and she felt like letting him do it...

They both bounced in their seats when the waitress placed the plates on the table.

Tifa coughed a bit, faking to be looking something in her phone as Noctis searched for his wallet "How much is it?" He asked "Twenty pounds" the red haired woman looked bad at the brunette, thing that that time, annoyed the boy "Here" he gave her the money rudely before she went away without waving her hips anymore.

They both tried to calm down from the moment they had had to then start eating "Thank you" Tifa said, moving the little spoon in circles into the mug of coffe "I shouldn't have ordered all this" she apologized, melting the ravenette "It is okay, beautiful" he whispered, not notizing how he had called her until she glanced at him "Do you call every girl like that too?" She tried not to sound rude even if she did. Noctis didn't smirk "No" he merely said, completly amazed that he had called her like that. Indeed, he had never said beautiful to a girl... but somehow... he looked at Tifa "Only you" he muttered before start eating his pancakes. The brunette blushed a bit, wanting to believe him cause he had sound sincere. She took a lil shot from her coffe before start eating the pancakes "Mmh, I adore chocolate" Tifa said after swallow down, seeing how he spreaded the honey upon his own pancakes "You're the first girl I see eating like a normal human" he smirked, really glad that Tifa wasn't like those women, who only ordered an oranje juice cause they were on a diet "How many times have you have breakfast with a girl?" She raised one of her brows as Noctis drank from his bitter coffe, only his blue eyes staring at her "You don't wanna know" the brunette rolled her eyes, denying with her head before releasing a soft giggle "I don't" she admitted, not being aware that she was the first girl having breakfast with him without visiting his bed previously.

Tifa placed both of her hands arround the porcelain mug "Let's talk about something non related to those things" she suggested, making the boy chuckle "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" "I do not enjoy blabbering about how many flirts you have on your list, yeah" she nodded, cutting her chocolate pancake "Tell me about your music" she looked at him while introducing the piece of meal into her mouth "What do you wanna know, beautiful?" He imitated her, didn't mind talking about him "I suppose you started singing because of your father" Tifa placed her brown locke behind her right ear as he licked on his bottom lip, wanting to be the one touching her hair "Wrong, I started it because of my mother" he confessed, taking the black coffe from the cuff of the mug. Tifa knew Noctis' mom had died due to a cancer when he was around ten years old, thing that surely marked him and his father forever "Your mom was so beautiful..." she said, picturing a brunette girl with pure blue eyes just as the ravenette's ones. The boy nodded, glad she didn't start to whine around "She was... She was the one who convinced me to start singing cause at first I just wanted to play the guitar" "You've been playing and singing since such a young age, no wonder why you are so-" she stopped herself, making Noctis smirk "Awesome? Talented? C'mon, Tifa, can you be as sweet as the first day we met?" "I ended up slaping your face" she tried not to laugh, leaving the mug aside to clean her lips with her napkin. The ravenette leaned against the back of the chair, still remembering how aroused he felt when she punched him. Tifa's savage diva side was something he wanted to see again but not in the street... in the bed "I still feel my cheek burn" he joked as she spinned her eyes "Do you still feel my hickeys under your skin too?" He asked away, surprising and shocking the brunette for a couple of seconds "N-no" she stuttered, eating big pieces of the pancakes. Noctis laughed "And when did you start to play the piano?" He placed his chin on the back of his hand, just wanting to see her lips moving. The girl inhaled, trying to erase his question from her mind cause indeed, she still felt his marks spotting her neck "It was also my mom who taught me since I don't remember... my brothers always tell me that she placed me over her lap when she played the piano so I could watch at it" she smiled softly and sweetly, wanting to picture it inside her head but being utterly impossible. Hurtful memories always made her retreat and wipe out those images. The girl shook her head softly with a sad smile painted on her face "She was a great pianist wanting to be a star" "Was?" He repeated, already knowing what was the matter "I have to go to the bathroom" Tifa excused herself, standing up while Noctis joined his eyebrows together "Tifa" she turned to look at him "Are you okay?" The boy forgot how to smirk in the moment he saw a trace of sadness into her honey hues "Yes" she answered back with a fake smile before entering into the toilets. The ravenette sighed, not used to talk about life with a girl. He never said out loud his true and deeppest feelings, never and to no one, not even to his father or closest friends. He had developed a mask and that was what everyone saw, a flirty, sexy and a cool future rock star. It was not like Noctis wanted to change, he had always been right with that but... he had never seen a girl showing her true emotions. They all were superficial, sluts that after being with him said it to everyone before getting into someone's bed. He had learnt what feelings were by force and he had suffered the consecuences. He couldn't let that happen again... but Tifa... she wasn't like the other girls... maybe...

While Noctis got lost glancing at the sunny street, Tifa tried to recompose in front of the mirror of the bathroom. The girl thought she had overcome that long time ago but each time she thought about it tears appeared into her eyes and a struggle choked her throat. The brunette washed her face with cold water to then dry it softly, inhaling and exhaling slowly until she felt completly calmed "It just had taken you for surprise" she nodded, getting out with a better face, ignoring how the waitress glanced at her not like Noctis, who felt really pissed that that red haired woman dared to look at Tifa that way. She didn't even deserve to watch her "I'm sorry I got so dramatic" the brunette sat down in front of him "It's okay" he saw a little but sweet smile on the corners of her lips "From who do you get inspirated?" The brunette asked suddenly "Uh?" Noctis blinked a few times "You know, who are your fav bands or singers?" She drank from her coffe, seeing how he smirked again "Three Days Grace, Theory of a Deadman, Breaking Benjamin, Pink Floyd and all the classic rock bands" "Like ACDC or Blath Sabbath?" The ravenette felt like touching her under the table. Woah. He had never heard a girl spelling the names of good bands, they all liked that shitty pop and spanish trash "Yeah, like those" he smiled "Which are your faves?" He questioned, now being really interested on the conversation. Tifa leaned against the table, resting her elbows over the wood "I could spent hours and hours naming them. I cannot just pick a few" she saw how he did the same as her "Then just speak out loud some of them, no ranking" the ravenette stared at the big and expressive eyes of the girl, who were already being covered by that sweetness he liked to find "Scorpions, Guns and Roses, Led Zeppelin, U2, Starset, Poets of the Fall, Skillet, Evanescence..." "Do you like Bon Jovi?" He stopped her, his faces each second getting closer "I love Bon Jovi" "Do you like pop?" "You cannot compare pop to rock" Tifa laughed, retreating from there while Noctis straightened up with a smile "And that means...?" She placed one of her lockes behind her right ear as she always did "Pop artists like Ed Sheeran are not bad. They belong to a different genre I will always like to hear but it cannot be compared with how much I love rock" she explained, moving the plate of the pancakes aside. There only remainded a tiny piece she had forgotten to eat. Noctis nodded. He would have loved her to hate pop just as he did but it was the first girl that placed rock over pop... hell damn, she was the only girl that loved rock "I hope you just don't like that reggaeton or whatever it is called" he raised one of his brows before chukling because of Tifa's reaction "No way" she giggled "It's awful" they both laughed, completly amazed that they were having such a good time.

Noctis had expected her to let him flirt a bit and Tifa had expected him to tease her all time. The two of them were gladly surprised that they were having fun, being able to talk about things they both enjoyed. Tifa didn't know he could have a normal conversation with a girl and Noctis didn't think she could be that interesting. Her body was the thing that he loved the most but her personality... damn, it was just on point.

They didn't really know each other but somehow, at that moment, they wanted to.

Boy and girl smiled until Tifa bit on her bottom lip, lowing her head to stare at her lap, couldn't stand the gorgeus blue eyes of the ravenette, who softened his smirk a bit "Wanna go?" He asked before she nodded and both of them got up "Are you leaving? Come back soon!" The waitress waved goodbye but only at him, who merely ignored her "Bye" Tifa answered back cause she was too polite.

The brunette was going to open the door when Noctis pushed and held it, another wild smirk on the left corner of his lips while the girl stared at him "I told you it didn't annoy me" she mumbled "And you don't know how to lie" he moved his hand towards her but stopped halfway. She didn't like him to touch her... Tifa saw his move and even if she just smiled and walked out, she desired he had caressed her face.

Cards on the table, she knew she wasn't too different from Noctis. If she found him annoying and a pencildick, why did she accept him one time after another? It was not because who was him but because of what was him... Tifa had never seen such a handsome and sexy boy. He had eyes able to leave you speechless and a body capable to leave you breathless. God, even his hair was so damn attractive with those black spikes and bangs over his cold glance. She didn't care he was a millionarie or a future rock star but she had to admit that he had too much appeal for her to resist.

Tifa blushed while realizing all that, feeling Noctis right behind her "Are you gonna go home now?" "Yes, I have to take a shower" she turned to look at him "I see" he commented, not moving a single muscle until the brunette arched one of her brows "What are you waiting for?" "For you to start walking" he chuckled while the girl denied "I'm not showing you where's my house" "Why not? I'm not a psycho" he defended himself, raising both if his hands "You sure?" Tifa giggled before walking down the street "I have two older brothers, it is your life what's on deadly risk" she laughed when he followed her "I'm going to have that in count" he smirked "Do they know about-?" "Only Zack. If Squall gets aware of it, you won't ever see the sunlight again" she said with no trace of joke in her words "I'm not afraid" he shrugged his shoulders "You should" she embraced herself when a soft yet cold breeze blew "What's your favorite song from Pink Floyd?" He suddenly asked "Comfortably numb" Tifa answered back in less than a second "Makes sense" he smiled before she pushed him a bit "Yeah? I'm sure your fav one it's Show must go on" she saw how he denied "That's my second fav" "High hopes?" "Nop" "The Wall?" "Who dislikes the Wall? But no, it is not that one" he also pushed her soflty with his body. The brunette then stopped "Wish you were here" her lips said before he smiled "Yeah" he nodded, seeing her looking at him sweetly, just as she only could do "It is a beautiful song" they both kept on walking "It is" he whispered before taking one of his cigarettes out. Tifa pressed her lips together "You shouldn't smoke that much" she said, making him remember Ignis' dramatic voice "I know" he said, lightning it up to then take a long puff. The brunette shook her head. The only one who would stop him from smoking was himself... it wasn't like if she had to care a lot as well "So you met Prompto when he left my school?" Tifa brought up a new conversation "Yeah, at that time he was a ball of fat" he chuckled, making the girl spin her eyes "Could you be more kind?" "What is that? Can I take a puff from it?" He joked, reciving another soft push from the brunette "I cannot picture you accepting Prompto as a friend" she confessed "You really think I'm a bad person" he said sarcastically. Tifa didn't answer so he didn't speak either. Did he really look that bad? He had never cared about what people said and he didn't want to change but somehow the brunette had annoyed him. Noctis didn't feel like screaming at her but at himself. If she thought those things about him it was cause he really pretend them. The ravenette got lost into his thoughs until Tifa stopped him all of a sudden "What the fu-?" "My brother is home" she merely said before start pushing him on the opposite direction. The ravenette saw that Jeep Commander parked in front of the house that should be Tifa's one "Why are you so afraid of being seen?" He laughed "I do not fear Squall sees me, I fear he sees you" she kept on pushing him, her hands pressing his chest while her body got closer each step they gave "You must be so worried that he kills me" he immediately stopped going backwards so the brunette practically glued her anatomy against him. Her round and shaped boobs pressing his chest as her face stood at a few centimeters away from his own one. Tifa blushed hard before separating "No... I fear he goes to prison for killing you" she looked at her house and then again at the ravenette "Go away" she waved her hand, losing the patience when he breathed out the smoke towards her "Noctis!" The girl yelled before he chuckled "Okay, okay... I'll see you in the university on Monday then" he smirked and went away while the brunette did the same, getting home to then ran to the bathroom to take a shower that could eliminate the scent of sweat and also cigarettes.

If Squall smelt that, he would choke her even if she sweared she hadn't been smoking "That pencildick" Tifa panted when the hot water started running down her more than nice figure but then a sweet smile appeared on her thick and pink lips. He could be anything she wanted but in the end she knew she had enjoyed the time they had shared and... deep into her heart, wanted him to keep on popping into her life just as he had done that morning.

Her favourite singer was the asshole that annoyed her... but she liked him anyway.

In the second Zack closed the door, Tifa made Squall sit down on the sofa of the living room "Now you're gonna tell me everything you didn't tell me through the phone!" The girl pointed at him while hissing like a snake, thing that made her brother's heart race as if he was having a heart attack. It was true, he hadn't have called her last weekend to inform her about the girl he had his eyes on "I'm sorry, I promise I will tell you all about it" he raised his hands before she smiled softly. Squall panted heavily, really glad Tifa had erased that evil expression from her face "Then, what happened? Did you talk to her? Maybe a date?" She sat down next to him to stare at him like as if she was seeing the most epic movie of all time "What? Not at all" he denied, brushing his hair while the girl made a perfect 'o' with her lips "Did you even approach to her?" "Of course I did" he pushed her softly, making her giggle "Her name's Rinoa" he confessed, a bit shy "Rinoa? Woah, she has such a beautiful name" Tifa smiled, encouraging him to keep on talking but he just stood there, smiling like an idiot "And then?" The brunette moved him a bit "What?" He furrowded his brows before she did exactly the same "What else? What did you talk about?" "Oh, I only asked her her name" he said to then see how Tifa fainted over the sofa dramatically for a second to then jump over his shoulder "Did you only ask her for her name?!" She stroked his grey sweater "Yes" he just nodded. Tifa faked another faint before he punched her on the stomach kindly "Tell me about it when you get a boyfriend" he smirked when his beloved sister opened one eye "You would murder my boyfriend one second after meeting him" "Does it mean that you have one?" He raised his voice tone, creepy expression painted on his face "No w-way" she pushed him, standing up as Squall followed her steps with his eyes "You're not lying to me, do you?" He crossed his strong arms "Why would I?" She absently asked, taking out the partitures from her schoolbag "I will punch Zack until he confesses what you're hiding" "I'm hiding nothing" she repeated, looking bad at her older brother "And if you ask something to Zack I'll get aware and then I will have to tell him about Rinoa" she turned but knew he had almost fell from his seat "Don't you dare, you know how he is" he stood up, walking near the girl that was getting prepare to play the piano "I won't... and I do not have a boyfriend" she smiled at Squall, who softly caressed her cheek "That's good... any men deserve you" he spoiled her before she slapped his hand playfully "Didn't you want to train?" "Yeah, I have to" he brushed her hair before leaving the entire house at Tifa's manage.

She breathed out. Thank god Zack knew how to keep secrets, if Squall knew what Noctis had done to his little sister... she didn't joke on the ravenette when she said he wouldn't see the sunlight again.

The brunette giggled, denying with her head. That would never happen cause she would never fall for Noctis...

.

Hello everyone! Hope you're doing fine and that you liked the chapter I really enjoyed writing this one cause it is all Noctifa and because they are starting to become friends and like the other more. I hope I didn't get too dramatic at some parts or too hilarous at others. This is my first fanfic si forgive me when I rush!

Another thing, in my IG account I also post the fanfic and each chapter has a song. I know I have never added them herr cause I cannot but I'll tell you the name so you can pair it with the fic. For chapter seven I chose "In the middle" by Morris Grey and Zedd for obvious reasons ?￢ﾝﾤ I always love to read your reviews so do not hesitate!


	8. Chapter 8

The sunday afternoon, Prompto appeared knocking on Noctis' door. After a couple of minutes, the ravenette oppened it with sleepy eyes "Prompto?" "Did you just forget we would reheal the new song?" The blond panted as Noctis opened the door utterly, seeing Gladio and Ignis behind his buddy "When did I say we would do that today?" He rubbed his right eyelid with his fingers before they all headed to the garage "You told us yesterday night" Gladio denied with his head while Ignis tried not to act like Noctis' mamma again.

The ravenette was on his black pijama, still smelling like alcohol, cigarettes and girls "You shouldn't take in count what I say at high hours in the night" he glared, watching at how his band started connecting the instruments "Have you eat?" Ignis finally asked "I don't think so, I've been sleeping since I arrived home" the ravenette waved his hand "Don't worry, Ignis, I will eat a sandwich and join you" "You better take a shower" Gladio pointed at him with one of the drum's bar "Yeah, you stink" Prompto echoed his friend, laughing at Noctis while he showed him his middle finger, walking home to do all the things he had said.

First, he had a really cold shower to wake up the sleepy parts of his body. Second, he put on his ripped black jeans and his old shirt of Black Sabbath. Third, he started to prepare a ham and cheese sandwhich while taking out a box of beers.

During that process, he heard the boys warming up with their instruments and a bit of Prompto's voice. He sang well but didn't have the strenght to perform a song reaching all its notes. Noctis knew that the blond boy practised his voice all days, believing he would gain the power of Noctis' one someday. The ravenette knew it was not possible. Prompto was a great chorist but nothing more... "Uhmm" he hummed, realizing he was looking at the song's lyrics while seeing Tifa's profile picture on his Iphone.

Last night he had been with women but didn't carry them home. He only took them to his appartment. No girl had ever stepped into his mansion except the one who broke Noctis' happyness and innocence.

But why didn't he go to his appartment with some girl? He left the sandwich aside to take the phone with both hands, remembering how Tifa pictured him the other day. Bad, unpolite, nasty... he couldn't get angry cause it was the truth but somehow he didn't want her to think that about him. The boy scratched his left eyebrow to then press on the bridge of his nose. Why was he thinking of the brunette all time? Sure he still wanted her body beneath his own one but... he had never fantasized that much about a girl... why her honey eyes called him though that digital photo? Noctis slammed the phone against the ceramic table "Fuck off" he took the paper with the lyrics, the beers and the sandwich and went out towards the garage, where Prompto almost stoles the paper from his hands.

Gladio and Ignis walked closer so they could read what their singer had written "You said this song would be a bit different but not this different" Gladio's dark brown eyes gazed at the diamond blue of Noctis, who shrugged his shoulders "It's almost a love song" Prompto opened his mouth wide "What? No way" the ravenette took the paper and shook it on front of his pal "You don't understand the lyrics, that's all" "It may not be a love song but it is a romantic one" Ignis adjusted his glasses, smiling at the young boy while he panted heavily "If you guys think so... but it ain't" the ravenette sat down in one of the chairs, giving a huge bite on his meal as the boys looked at each other suspiciouslly "Will you play or no?" Noctis growled, not wanting them to keep on joking around with that "Alright buddy, this song will make all girls fall at our feet!" The blonde guy made his guitar scream a high pitch, making all of them laugh.

Far away from there, a group of joyful and pretty girls was also laughing out loud. Tifa, Yuna and Yuffie were on Rikku's home, more excatly, they were on the bedroom of the blondie, who was practising her skills of DJ on her laptop while the other three chatted about anything "Awnnn... Tidus told me he would visit me again soon" Yuna was saying, melting the others' hearts "We could also go to see him when he has a match" Tifa suggested, wanting to see her best male friend again. The dancer nodded "It is a good idea since they ofently play on weekends" "We all could go" Yuffie added with her tummy over the fluffly bed as she drank from her orange juice "And how is it going between you and Prompto?" Yuna asked her, slapping her arm softly "I think he ignores me" she merely said to then start crying like a baby, of course, as a fake.

The brunette pressed her lips together. She hadn't told them that she had met Prompto... either her strange meeting with Noctis the other day "I wish Tifa really ignored somebody" the girl of bicolor eyes spoke out loud like if she had just read the brunette's mind.

The three of them stared at Tifa, who furrowded her eyebrows "Noctis is not evil... he's just a little-" "Asshole, douchebag, perv, jerk, idiot... what more?" Yuffie placed her index finger on her chin before screaming "Of course! A rapist!" Tifa shook her head "He may be an asshole sometimes but he ain't a rapist" she spinned her eyes, taking one of the pillows to hug it while Yuna looked at her all worried "I don't want him near you... he's just bad for you, Tiff" "I agree" Yuffie confessed before the brunette kicked her with the pillow "You encouraged me to go with him to that party!" The shortie threw the finished juice to the rubbish to then sat down "Yeah, cause I didn't know he was a rapist" Tifa panted out loud, laying over the bed on her back "He is not so simple" she whispered before the two girls jumped over her "Have you meet him?" "Have you talked through the phone?" "Have you seen him out from classes?" They started bombing the girl with questions until she pushed both of them aside "No!" She lied, looking at the ceiling, trying to chose the correct words "I don't want anything from him... he is my favorite singer and I just met him. I wanna be his friend, nothing else" "You cannot be the friend of a boy who just wants to rape you" Yuffie denied "That's true, Tifa, he just approaches to you cause he believes you are one of those girls who switch men all time" Yuna added.

Tifa kept on staring at the ceiling. There was no doubt he had thought that in the beggining but on Saturday morning he behaved better, not intimidating her and of course, not touching her as if she was a toy. They had kept a normal conversation and he didn't joke on her when she had that breakdown in front of him. Noctis wasn't the blue prince in the shinny armour but he wasn't the devil either. He had his problems like everyone and even if Tifa accepted it, she knew she would never fall in love with someone like him. She didn't need more damage in her life and that ravenette looked like a big problem. No, she would never love him if he stood that way for sure.

"You both may be right" Tifa slowly said, earning calmed glances from the girls "But he ain't as bad as you think" she added, gaining mad stares from them "I do not want anything from Noctis, just... know him, that's all, okay?" She took Yuna and Yuffie's hands with her own ones "I know you hate him and I understand you but, for real, don't worry about me anymore. I won't fall for him" she assured them before Rikku interceded "I think Tiff's right" "Shut up!" The other two shouted to then laugh "Okay, if that's a promise I won't judge you anymore" Yuna nodded. Then all looked at the shortie "I won't ever accept that douchebag" she crossed her arms on her flat chest before Tifa kicked her with the pillow "You will!" "No I won't!" She did the same with the other pillow and just like that, all girls started a battle of pillows while the song Rikku had been editing sounded through the speakers. It was 'Blue' by Eiffel 65, one song they all loved and knew how to dance thanks to Yuna, who was the first one leaving the pillow on the bed to start dancing shuffle on the floor, her pink and blue socks sliding with fluency "You want a battle?!" Tifa asked, jumping right in front of her friend, her own feet moving with ease through the bedroom. Yuna was the best dancer of all of course, but Tifa was the only one who knew how to dance shuffle looking so damn sexy and hot. Her body moving from one side to the other as her foot jumped and slided like if they were made for it. Soon, Rikku and Yuffie joined, screaming and laughing like psychos as the cool rhythm invaded the whole bedroom.

The girls were still dancing when the door opened and a dark blond boy appeared. It was Rikku's brother, Sora, who stood shocked in the frame door until Yuffie saw him "THE FUCK" she screamt, making the others turn around and shout just as their friend had done "Sora!" Rikku yelled, lowing down the volume of the music as the others tried not to laugh out loud all embarrased "Mom wants you to buy some bread" he merely said, gazing at Yuna before walking out "And why don't you go?!" Rikku threw one of her boots to him, who threw it back at her "Cause I'm her favourite!" He laughed until the boot collided against his head "Auch! I'm going to tell mom" "Go to cry to mom then!" She yelled at her little brother, who at last dissapeared "Argh, I hate my brother" Rikku joked, making everyone laugh.

Monday morning arrived soon and like everyday he could, Squall took Tifa to the University in his Jeep "Promise me you will talk with Rinoa" his little sister pleaded, making him laugh "I'll try" he received a soft kiss of goodbye on his cheek "Take care" he brushed her hair "I'll phone you at night" Tifa smiled, closing the door of the car to then wave goodbye at her beloved brother, who missed her all days.

The three siblings have been together since they were kids and they only had each other when things went down. The connection between them was stronger than any other one and both, Zack and Squall, had developed an extra protector side for Tifa. They would die for her without thinking it twice. They would give anything to see her happy and Tifa would do just the same for them. They never fought, it was not possible when all the family they had were themselves.

The brunette waited for the Jeep to disappear to turn around. Then, she stopped and gazed at a certain ravenette who was smoking, back rested on the grey wall and blue as diamond eyes staring at her. He wore a sweather, jeans and boots, all clothes black except for the red sole of the shoe and the also red letters XV on his upper clothe "What does that mean?" Tifa asked, pointing at the said letters "XV? It will be the name of my first album" he smirked when she approached "Why XV?" "Doesn't sound good?" The ravenette arched one brow, taking a long puff "It does but I thought it meaned something" she tilted her head a bit, watching at how he exhaled the smoke "Maybe" he just said, scanning her as he always needed to do.

It was a cold morning so she wore a dark brown jumper, blue jeans and cowboy boots. Sexy as always even if she didn't show anything. Her brown and long lockes fell freely on her back, being softly caressed by the cool breeze "Will you release it soon? The album" she asked, as he crashed the cigarette against the wall "I cannot give you that information, beautiful" he joked, making her laugh before they both headed to the University "I don't know if you care but the girls will accept you as long as you don't act like a jerk" Tifa commented, seeing how he threw the cigarette to the trashcan. At leasr he didn't throw it to the street "Even that animal you call Yukkie?" "Yuffie" she giggled, making him smile "It is not that I care but I'm glad I will be able to approach to you without being cursed millions of times" "Ah, be sure they will curse you into their minds" the brunette received a soft push from the boy. She was the first one who did it on Saturday and he had liked it. It was not because of him, it was one of Tifa's infatuations... such a sweet and cute one he wanted to see ofently.

The girl smiled kindly at him, melting his heart even if his cold eyes shown no emotion. They both walked up the stairs and entered into the building, where the girls were chatting with Prompto pleasantly until they saw the ravenette with the brunette "Good morning" Tifa greeted and was greeted not like Noct, who just made a sign towards his buddy "I have to go" Yuna merely said before going away with Rikku.

Yuffie looked at the blond boy "We should also head to the classes, today we have an important perform" she said before Prompto smiled at Tifa and went away with the shortie.

"Well, it has been fast" Noctis joked, earning a soft punch in the ribs from Tifa "They will get use to it" they kept on walking through thr corridors of the University calmly... at least on the girl's side. The ravenette was having another epic battle inside his head. Why? He wanted Tifa to heard his new song but that meaned she would meet Gladio and Ignis, that she would go to his mansion and that he had to control his real desires. He couldn't picture himself driving normally with the brunette sat down right beside him. He couldn't imagine having the girl into his house without ripping her clothes off at some moment either.

It was a bad and almost impossible idea but on Sunday evening he had felt the urge to show his song to Tifa. It was crazy... "Tifa..." he spoke out her name before she looked up at him "Uh?" She hummed, waiting patiently for him to say something as they kept on walking but the ravenette couldn't find the correct words. If he wasn't careful, she would believe he only wanted her to go to his house so he could rape her just as he had almost done a days ago. No, Tifa didn't believe he was a rapist "Do you remember I told you I was working on a new song?" He asked, not daring to look at her "Yeah, you played it with the piano" she blushed a bit when she remembered that they almost kiss each other. Noctis nodded "Well, the lyrics are almost finished... now we are practising the rhythm" he continued, trying not to rush on her "Shadedown or Shadow of the Raven?" "Shadedown is the name I like the most but my true band is the one under the second tittle" he showed a tiny smile on the corners of his lips. Yeah, the true members of his band were Prompto, Ignis and Gladio. The ones he had on Shadedown were just good musicians under the protection of Insomnia's recording "I would love to meet them someday" she suddenly said and before he could think twice he spoke out loud "Maybe you can come to see one of our rehearsals".

Tifa stopped and Noctis did it as well to glance at her. She had her pink lips parted a tad and a deep red tone on her cheeks "Can I?" Her eyes started to shine with the warm of the flames that gathered into her hues "I want you to do it" he finally let out, seeing the girl's happyness turning into a doubt. That was what he didn't want to happen "Do you want me to meet your band and hear your music or do you want me to go to your house?" She arched one of her brows "I knew you would worry about that but I'm being sincere. I want you to hear it" he brushed his hair as Tifa placed one of her lockes behind her ear just as she always did when she felt a insecure or shy. The girl didn't know if it was a good idea, after all, they didn't know the other yet and it was too soon for her to go his house "Let me think about it, okay?" She took the easiest answer, hoping he wouldn't swear and leave "Alright, we will reheal on Friday so you can think about it until Thursday" he nodded, more than glad with her response. He thought she would give him a big ass 'NO' but at least the chance was there "Does your band know about it, included Promy?" Tifa asked "No, I will tell them when you give me an answer" he denied "Don't tell Prompto I've asked you this... if you don't go he will be pissing me off for my entire life" he spinned his eyes as the brunette started laughing out loud "You look as the one who would do that and not Prompto" she made him chuckle. Maybe with another girl... but not with Tifa. Everytime she rejected him was a point for the blond boy and the ravenette didn't want to stan jokes involving Tifa. They would drive him mad "I won't say a thing if you don't say anything to the girls" "Like if I would approach to them" he ironized before both if them laughed again. It was the most human conversation he had have with a girl in such a long time... normally he just whispered some things into their ears and then found himself fucking them into the bathrooms of the University. Tifa was the only girl who he didn't touch after talking. Of course, he prefered the other thing but somehow it also made him feel better, happier, more calmed.

He didn't have to be a future rock star with her, just choose the correct words and try not to jump over her attractive body. It was hard but at least he didn't have to be cool and careless.

On Tifa's point of view, she never would have guessed he wanted her to go to one of his rehearsals. It sounded more like "Come to my house, I will play the guitar a bit and then we will fuck in the floor like animals". She was scared he had those thoughts in mind but the way he had talked to her, how he had express it... he didn't act like a pencildick so she wanted to believe he wasn't lying to her.

Tifa didn't know what to do so she decided to wait and think about it with calm. Her feelings for Noctis were all time interceding on her logic and it was hard for her not to fall on one of her own traps. She needed another opinion... but from who?

That afternoon, when Tifa arrived home and smelt the delicious scent of bolognese lasagne, her heart jumped out her chest. Like a possessed she ran to the kitchen just to find her brother's girlfriend, Aerith, cooking one of the best meals that the brunette had tasted "Aerith!" She screamt before hugging her "Oh, hi Tifa!" She hugged her back, giggling sweetly "Zack didn't tell me you were coming" Tifa pulled out from the embrace to see her soft green eyes "It was a surprise" the girls heard as Zack rested his shoulder on the doorframe "You were all time asking me to bring her home again and your desires are orders" he chuckled, really glad both girls loved each other a lot.

Since the very beggining, Tifa had liked Aerith and Aerith had act like an older sister for her as well. They were completly different but shared an special friendship "Awnn, thanks, Zackie" "Tell me I'm your fav brother" he teased, making both females laugh.

A couple of hours later, Zack was sleeping like a baby on the sofa so Tifa could talk with Aerith on the kitchen without being heard. Tifa had made coffe for both of them "Thank you" the green eyed girl thanked when the brunette gave her the mug "I'm so happy you came... I already have told you everything I wanted to but one little thing..." "What is it?" Aerith saw how Tifa sat down in front of her, playing with her own mug "Is it about a boy?" The older girl asked "How do you know?" Zack's sister blushed a bit "I know that glance" the other merely said with a smile on her lips "Tell me about it".

Fifteen minutes later Aerith was processing all the information given by Tifa "Woah... Zack was not that complicated tho" she giggled, seeing Tifa pant and nood at the same time "I know but he told me he was a bit womanizer too" "Oh, he was... He was always sweet and kind to all girls and never wasted a chance" she denied with her head "Well, I did the same with boys so we were almost the same" both of them laughed "You were a menizer?" Tifa joked, creating the opposite word of womanizer "You can say it that way" Aerith drank from her coffe to then add a bit of honey "Do you want my honest opinion?" She asked, looking at the younger girl with the corner of her eyes "Yeah, I need it" the brunette pressed her lips together, not knowing what would be the response of Zack's girlfriend "Go for it" she said, moving the spoon in circles, spreading the dense flavour with the liquid into the mug.

Tifa bowed both of her brows "Like... that?" The girl placed one of her hands over her chest "No, go for it like you want to" Aerith smiled "He wants to have sex, you don't want. Who has the power? You. He wants to invite you home, you decide. Who has the power? You. He wants to approach to you, you don't know what to do. Who has the power? Him" the older girl took Tifa's hand "Listen here, darling, with a boy like him you can only be a mean girl. Don't let him intimidate you. You have the power of the relationship, use it" she blinked an eye to the brunette "And if you want to know what would I do, I would accept his invitation and have fun. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment just cut him down and tell him to take you home. If he just wants sex from you he won't be able to resist that... but if at some point he realizes he wants more than that, he will endure every obstacle" "That's what you did with Zack?" "That's what both of us made with the other" they two laughed lowly, trying not to raise the voice too much.

Tifa looked through the window. Aerith was right. She was the one who had the lead, Noctis could ask her but if she denied, he would have to accept it and if he couldn't, he would forget about her. It didn't matter if Noctis tried something naughty with her, if she didn't allow it, he would have to stop. Things were like that and Tifa felt more convinced about herself. Zack's girlfriend had more experience than any of Tifa's friends so her advices were the best ones.

"You're right" the brunette nodded towards Aerith "I have the control and I can do what I want to" "That's it" the green eyed woman drank from her coffe "I will call him right now".

Noctis was on the garage of his mansion, fixing the broken piece of his old motorbike when his Iphone rang. He knew he wouldn't hang up if it wasn't someone important but when he saw Tifa's beautiful face on the screen he slided his spotted with petrol finger over the phone "Shit" he sweared to then hear a giggle at the other side of the line "I see how happy you're to talk with me" "It is not like that" he smiled, already feeling that warm thing crawling up his toned abs "If you say so..." Tifa joked, that time hearing him chuckle "...I accept going to the rehearsal" she said, walking around her bedroom at the same time Noctis stopped moving "I didn't expect you to answer so soon" he blinked a few times "Me neither... I just hope this time you won't end up kidnapping me" she said ironically as he tried not to take that idea too seriously "You will be safe and sound" "You said that last time" Tifa panted "Did I?" He smirked, taking the beer that had been over the box of tools "Yes" "I'm glad you accepted, beautiful" he left the beer where it has been "I'm glad too... Hearing my favourite future rock star with his band rehearsing is a dream" she said but not in a cheesy or stupid voice tone like all the fangirls did. Tifa didn't want to spoil him, she meant it and he already knew "Then I'll tell the guys about it except Prompto. I'll tell him on Friday" Noctis said, cleaning his free hand with a towel "Why do you want to exclude Promy?" The brunette arched one brow "Just do not tell him about it" he pleaded, hearing her panting heavily "Okay, I won't but if you are lying to me I swear I will tell the girls about this" she joked, making him laugh "Can you please forget I asked you to come over?" He followed the joke "Ahhh, damn you" Tifa dramatized "So, on Friday... do you prefer eating on my house or somewhere else? Don't worry about money" he added the last sentence to make Tifa feel worst if she chosed eating outside. He knew she cared for those things "Ammm..." the brunette thought about Aerith's words "Your house is alright" she decided not too sure. Noctis felt like a god "Nice choice" "Just eat" "Of course" he nodded "What would you like to have?" "I love pasta" Tifa answered back. It was not a difficult either expensive meal so it fit with what she wanted "Okay then" he smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" "Sure" they both hanged off but Noctis immediately phoned Ignis "Hello, Noctis, wha-?" "Could you please tell me how the heck do you cook pasta?" He rushed "Ah... pasta?" Ignis stopped writing on his laptop "Yeah, the ingredients, timings and all those things" the ravenette crossed his fingers, hoping the spects wouldn't guess any of his plans "I will but-" "Thank you, spects, send me a message with the instructions" and he hanged off "Fuck yes" Noctis let the phone over the table, feeling like a child on Christmas' eve.

Meanwhile, Tifa came out from her room and informed Aerith about everything "That's my girl" the green eyed woman smiled at her "Thank you for everything... I was so lost before talking to you but now I'm more confident" the brunette admitted, following Aerith to the living room where she layed down against Zack, who smooched her forehead while embracing her.

Tifa smiled sweetly towards that scene, sitting alone in the other sofa to watch a movie... wanting to have someone that special for her.

The days passed fast and before she could even notize, it was already Friday morning.

As they promised, neither the girls, neither Prompto knew about what Noctis and Tifa had planned.

Through the week, the ravenette had been talking with the brunette about anything, mostly about music and even films. He had discovered that she also loved movies, thing he found amazing cause he also liked watching marathons of them. Of course, she also liked the good ones. But all that didn't mean he didn't see more girls. Each day he took one to his appartment to entertain himself and also to keep the most dangerous and naughty thoughs away from Tifa. He didn't want to end up like the last time cause she wouldn't forgive him again. She had given him a second chance and the ravenette would take advantage of it the best he could... it didn't mean he had fallen in love with her either. No way. He still wanted her into his bed no mattered what and if it demanded time and patience, he would wait for her to fall for him. Noctis knew Tifa felt something for him, not love but something similar to what he sensed for her... desire. She found him attractive and he knew.

No girl had taken it that far but the boy wouldn't give up. Her body screamt for his touches while her lips begged for his teeth to bit on them, her pure honey eyes wanting him to turn them into an hazel tone. Yeah, Noctis could barely resist to those thoughts... that was why he took one girl to his appartment... secretly.

Other times he had let the brunette see his future toys but in that week he assured she wasn't around when he flirted with girls. He understood she could get annoyed and plus... he wouldn't be able to focus on another girl if Tifa was around cause no other was more beautiful and sexier than her. The ravenette hadn't eyes for anyone but that brunette when she was there.

Noctis had also seen her talking to that red haired boy more ofently, thing that always annoyed him. That stupid was all time eating her with his transparent green eyes and he hadn't have the right to do that. Noctis was the only one who could approach to her. With all that, he had controled himself for doing anything. He wasn't Tifa's boyfriend, he had no power over her... either over any woman.

While all those things had crossed Noctis' mind, Tifa had been also enjoying the small conversations they had have through the week. He never did something strange even if his flirtatious personality didn't disappear.

The girl had been trying to make a balance between the girls with Prompto and Noctis. They had accepted him but didn't want to talk to him either have him close. That was something Tifa understood so she spent the days trying not to make them meet in the same place. It hadn't been hard but the brunette disliked doing that... nevertheless, none of them tried to solve the problem.

Also, Genesis was becoming an important peer for her. They always talked about music and sometimes poetry because he always wanted to speak about his greatest hobby. He was nice and handsome but a lil bit creepy sometimes so Tifa decided to let him like a peer, just a friend from the University. Still, sometimes she catched him staring at her with wide open eyes as if he was possessed or something. Genesis didn't seem to notize and he never said strange things so the brunette guessed it was alright. He was a little bit crazy but still a good company on her classes.

Mrs. Bloom was also happy with her progression, she had blessed her skills and encouraged her on her desire to play for the whole University on October. The song Tifa was developing was really beautifuld and hard to play so everyone in class did the same as the teacher, support her. Things had been very good actually. The brunette hadn't seen Noctis flirting with any other girls... at least during classes so she feel happy and calmed, wanting Friday to arrive more than anything.

She would see her favorite band playing only for her. What else could she ask for?

So that Friday morning both of them felt particulary in a good mood... at least until Noctis went to look for her and catched her talking with that red haired boy again. The ravenette had always waited for her to come out but that time he could hold himself back. His steps lead him to the brunette's table as she looked up, glancing at him with such a beautiful face capable of shaking his insides. He still couldn't contain his natural answers to that gorgeus girl and that was something he hated "Hi, Noctis" she greeted him before he approached and caressed her cheek all of a sudden "Hi, beautiful" he said with a smirk, seeing how the red took over the girl's cheeks "Am... Noctis, this is Genesis, Genesis, this is Noctis" Tifa moved her face away from his fingers all embarrased. The boy stared at Genesis "Hello" he spoke, taking his things into his schoolbag "I don't want to be a nosy but are you her boyfriend?" "No" "Yes" Tifa looked mad at Noctis while Genesis blinked a few times "Why do you ask that?" The ravenette questioned before the girl could say something "I have seen you spying her on break times so I didn't know if you were a stalker or her boyfriend". The brunette tried not to explode in a hard laugh as Noctis' temple started to bounce "I do not spy her, I wait for her to stop talking to some asshole" he glared "What asshole?" Genesis asked without any single trace of joke. He really was so lost. Noctis looked at Tifa, who was at the edge of the most hard laugh of her life "Never mind" Genesis stood up with the schoolbag on his hand "You make a great couple, ice and fire, cold and warm... two forces that will always fight but that in the end find the correct balance. That's how the Goddess dispposed it" he blabbered to then leave.

Noct and Tiff stood quiet, looking at the door before glancing at each other "Who is that spaced out?" He asked to then explode in laughs with the girl, who already had to wipe out the tears from her eyes "Oh my god" she reached to say between laugh and laugh. Noctis had even to sit down. That had been too hilarous "He just sounded like some crazy priest from a videogame" the ravenette commented, holding his belly with his arms as the girl tried to control herself "Skyrim's Whiterun's priest" she added to then hear Noctis roar with laughter. A crazy reference from her had made him fear he would break one of his ribs "Fus ro dah!" He bounced on his seat "I can't" the girl layed over the table, feeling her tummy ache because of the constant tremblings.

Both teens stood paralyzed because of laughing several minutes until they could catch a breath without giggling again "Lucis' gods, it had been years since I do not laugh this hard" she inhaled fresh air just as Noctis, who nodded in agrement "For real, is he high?" "No... he is always that way" she explained, taking her things "I would be careful, he looks like using you for a satanic project" "Noctis!" She grinned "He is nice. Strange but nice" "Be thankful he believes I'm your boyfriend" he walked beside her as she rolled her eyes "Why did you lie?" Tifa stopped to glance at him.

Noctis had done it because he didn't want any other man around her. It made him feel sick, specially if they stared at her like he did "To protect your life" he joked instead of explaining the truth "Noooct" she yelled to then collide against his back "Did you just call me Noct?" His pure blue eyes reflected her surprised and flusttered face "I'm sorry" "No, it is okay. I have been waiting for you to call me like that" he smiled. Only his friends could refer to him in the short way of his name. He didn't want Tifa to be his friend, of course, but it was a step on their relationship "I'll call you Tiff as well" he smirked "What?" "Yeah, you are the one who has trespassed that limit. You're the responsible" he chuckled when he heard her blabbering behind him. It would be a really good afternoon.

.

Excited for the next chapter? Cause I am ? I hope you liked how I introduced Aerith, I love the friendship she has with Tiff in FFVII so why not making it here as well? I am so obssessed with next chapter, for real ?

.

Song recommendation: These boots are made for walking by Nancy Sinatra


	9. Chapter 9

*This chapter will have mature scenes (lemon)

Song recommendation: I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys

Noctis looked at both sides of the street "They are not here" "Look better!" Tifa punched his back, making him laugh "I thought I had to be the one being worried of being seen" the girl rolled her eyes "They can stand that I talk to you but if they ever know that I will go to your house..." "Mansion" he corrected her, starting walking towards the beautiful black Audi A8 as she followed him closely "Whatever, they would rip my head off" the brunette giggled before he opened the car's door for her "If you please" he ironized "Idiot" she denied with her head, getting into the copilot's seat as he closed the door and sat down next to her in front of the steering wheel.

Noctis' blue eyes scanned her body like they always did. That day she had decided to wear her pink boots, white jeans and a soft cream jumper. She hadn't have chosen that randomly. Tifa could have dressed up with something more revealing... the ravenette sighed. The girl didn't even want to give him a hint of her sexy figure "Fuck" he sweared, starting the car, which moaned like a cat "What?" She asked, putting the belt on, the tape between her perfectly shaped boobs, marking their anatomy and making Noctis feel aroused and blessed at the same time.

Her innocent face made it even better "Putting the belt on is a good idea for you" he smirked to then start driving like he always did "Do you always drive this way?" Tifa's face turned white as she took a grip on her seat. As an answer, the ravenette took a bend fast as the sound "Lucis' gods, Noctis" she held on her breath as he let out an evil laugh. It was very funny and pleasing to see the brunette looking all scared, cuddling against the back of her seat.

The next traffic light turned red but Noctis trespassed it, hearing the horns of other drivers behind and beside the Audi A8 "Fuck off" he spitted while the girl thought about jumping out from the vehicle and it's advantages "I should have taken the bus" she sweared to then bounce forward when he stepped on the brake. A stop signal was something he would have disrespected but he wasn't alone. He wanted to scare Tifa a bit but not to risk her life because of his stupidness "The last bus stop is like three kilometers away from where I live, you would have to walk a lot" he started driving again but that time in a more calmed way "I think I prefer walking than losing my legs because of a car crash" she ironized, making him chuckle again.

Tifa wasn't a funny girl. I mean, she knew how to have a good time but also when jokes were not necessary.

The ravenette liked that. He disliked girls that were all time kidding and laughing because of some stupid bullshit. The brunette was moderated as well as balanced. She didn't talk like a parrot either kept silence like a rock. Tifa was exactly in the middle of those two things and that harmony pleased him more than he could guess "You would lose a lot of appeal without those damned sexy legs of yours" he glanced at her with the corner of his eyes, seeing how she blushed hard "Stop" she hummed even if her mind was telling her that it had been a compliment... a compliment that she had liked.

Tifa looked through the window, seeing blured images passing by as the car slided into the streets of Midgar.

Noctis appreciated the silence but he knew there was a better way to enjoy it. With his stare on the street, his right hand touched the buttons of the radio untio the speakers worked, releasing a sweet melody she knew too well. The brunette smiled at him, hearing the voice of Pink Floyd lowly whispering the song of Comfortably Numb "You really listened to our conversation" she bowed one of her brows as he denied with his head, panting heavily "Most of times I do" if it is you... he would have added but that was too much information.

Tifa giggled softly, slowly getting used to his way of act and speak. He could be easily hated and missunderstood but she had seen a glimpse of the other half of him that was warmer and more gentle. The brunette didn't know if it worthed something but she would give it a try... and more if that was what she needed to approach to him.

Discreetly, the girl scanned Noctis. He wore his usual and sexy black boots, which had red soles, dark grey jeans and a black t-shirt that shown his brawny biceps and strong forearms. The ravenette was a singer but he could easily be a model, a sex symbol for the crazy fangirls... like a playboy. Tifa would buy his magazines with no doubt.

Warm and red colours took over her cheeks while her hands played on her lap. She had had a couple of boyfriends in the past, when all they did was lacing hands or hugging the other. But now she was eighteen years old... the romantic thoughs had second meanings that she couldn't stop from taking her mind, mostly if Noctis was the one with who she was fantasizing.

He was, indeed, a hot boy. Even the way he walked could make her legs shake uncontrollaby. There was no point on denying it, the ravenette drove almost every girl crazy and Tifa wasn't the exception.

Lost in her thoughs as she was, she didn't realize they had got into another road that led them into the forest "Woah, this looks like Twilight" she commented as he turned pale "Have you seen those films?" He asked, ready to murder her right there but she just shrruged both shoulders and nose "Yuffie forced me to see it with her... I think I fell in a coma in each part" she laughed, calming Noctis down "I would have definitely died" he smirked gladly "We have arrived" he added, approaching to the big mansion.

Tifa opened her mouth in a perfect 'o', blinking a few times "This is huge... and it is only for you" "You could say so, yeah" he parked the Audi A8 before they both got out.

The girl lifted her head to stare at the whole building and then turned around to see the extense yet beautiful forest of trees, whose leaves were painted from green to yellow, orange and red tones. It was such an amazing place hidden into the nature, far from the city and the nosy people or papparazi.

The boy was a bit nervous. He had never taken a girl to his mansion, just to his appartment. It was another place and the rules changed. Still, he knew he would have the control as long as he didn't exceed the limits. His steps lead him towards her "Not bad, right?" He saw her honey hues shining like two little stars "It is gorgeus" she nodded, smelling the scent of nature before he took her hand "Let's get in" he said as she followed him, so fascinated with the view that she didn't realice they had laced hands until they started walking upstairs.

Electric currents ran from her fingertips to the rest of the parts of her body. His hand was warm but hers was a bit sweated. How embarrasing... Tifa tried not to fall to the floor either to press his hand more than what he was pressing hers.

The ravenette wanted her to feel their union, make her feel flusttered and nervous so he could take advantage. They stopped in front of the principal door, where he took out the keys to unlock it, allowing them to get into the stunning mansion "Lucis' gods" he let go on her hand when she walked to the middle of the house, spinning around to admire everything of the structure.

The living room was the first thing you found. It was a circular area with three sofas that surrounded a large TV at the left and a big table with at least twelve chairs at the right.

At the bottom of that same side, a circular stair lead to the second floor which wasn't at sight so Tifa's eyes moved from there to the opposite side, where you could see the huge kitchen. There was also a bathroom before that zone and it looked as spacious as the rest of the rooms.

The brunette got a bit dizzy seeing all that, specially because everything seemed so expensive yet beautiful.

All that was made of dark brown wood and black marble, both materials of the best quality for sure "And you have all this for you..." she dared to whisper before he took her schoolbag to leave it with his own one near the principal door "Yeah, Regis doesn't come ofently, he has his own mansion on Lucis" he commented carelessly before Tifa looked at him with a blank smile "Why do you call your dad by his name?". Noctis wouldn't have answered to that question to anyone but her "Because we are not too connected" he mere and sincerely said, not wanting to talk about it, thing that the girl realized so she just nodded and changed the theme of the conversation "Can we see the second floor?" She asked with puppy eyes before he nodded "You lead the way, beautiful" he followed her upstairs, where Tifa found many rooms "Which is your bedroom?" She asked to then bounce when his sexy voice sounded right next to her ear "Why would you want to know that?" He smirked "F-for nothing, forget t-the question" she stuttered, making him chuckle "It's the fith one at the left" he pointed at it but the brunette didn't dare to enter "C'mon, I have the piano there" he smirked, seeing her big and sweet smile "The piano?" He nodded as he pushed her soflty towards the room, where she got in to then jump. The instrument was so beautiful. Its black and perfectly shaped wood reflected the orange light of the sun that got throught the branches of the trees, which were outside. She literally ran towards it to caress the surface "It is the most beautiful piano I have ever seen... how much did it cost?" She asked without taking her eyes off it "I don't know, my father bought it long time ago" he walked towards her to place his hand over the cold and polychromized wood "Do you want to play it?" He saw himself into the honey irises of her "Can I?" "Yeah" he let her take a seat as the brunette gazed at him "Won't you seat with me?" Noctis stared at her a bit confussed. He didn't expect her to ask him to sit next to her "If you insist" he made her laugh, lifting up the lid to reveal the immaculated black and white keys.

Tifa parted her lips a tad before her soft fingertips caressed them gently "I wish I had one of this for me" she muttered with a dreamy smile on her thick and pink lips. Noctis pressed one of the keys, making her shake as the sound of it echoed through the room "Woah, it sounds so well" she then did the same, enjoying the melody a lot.

The boy grinned as he started playing the piano version of the song he would sang for Tifa on the afternoon with the boys "This is the new song, doesn't it?" "Yes" she nodded at his confirmation, remembering he had told her that it was a new style, an experiment "I'm sure it will be as good as every song you've made" the girl said before she could even realize. Noctis stopped playing to gaze at her with his intense as ice eyes "Do you really like my songs?" He saw how she blushed yet dared to glance at him "Of course I do...".

Her brown lockes fell forwards from her back to her shoulders while the rebel strands of her bangs glued to her lips, her cheeks red as apples and her long and dense eyelashes decorating her unbelievable eyes. At that moment both of them had a dejá vù of that time when they were at the University... still, Tifa felt more comfortable and he less naughty.

Then and little by little she smiled at him "What?" He asked under his breath, losing into her pretty face "Won't you do something that makes me go mad?" "Would you slap me if I do it?" He raised one brow "It depends..." Tifa giggled a bit until he touched her neck with his cold fingers. She trembled because of the contact but let him move his hand from there to her cheek, where he took away the wild strands. Noctis felt like jumping over her as always but in that moment he managed to softly approach to her. Tifa's parted lips released a kind moan, which he found more than excitating "Don't do that..." he pleaded "What?" She muttered back "Be you" he merely said, his lips dangerously approaching to her face.

The brunette felt like retreating but an invisible magnet kept her there, paralyzed right in front of the most handsome boy she had ever met... and seen.

Noctis breathed out slowly and then hid his face into her neck, leaving a sweet kiss that made her insides shook like a whisk. He closed his eyes and smell her delicious scent, one he had never smelt because it was not an expensive or slutty one. It was a mix of coco and chocolate "Hmph" his free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled so their bodies got closer.

Tifa remembered Zack and Aerith's words and calmed down. She was enjoying the moment and as long as he didn't exceed the limits, she would let him approach. Why? Because he attrackted her like the fire draws the moths.

The brunette felt his lips against her fair skin "Don't mark me again" she pleaded to then hear his covered voice "I cannot mark you..." his mouth opened to kiss her neck once more, making her close her eyes "...but can I do this?" He asked, crawling up her throat with his lips as she tried not to faint "M-maybe" she bit on her bottom lip before he glanced at her with a sexy smirk on the corner of his mouth "You don't want me to kiss you" he didn't ask but said while the girl looked down "The first kiss is something important... at least for me". Noctis moved his head from one side to the other before smooching her cheek "Are you sure you don't want me to kiss you?" His hands wrapped around her petit waist as her own palms stroked his black shirt "I'm not even sure about what am I doing" she confessed and it was true.

She didn't mean to let him touch her, she didn't go with him to do that, just to spend time with her favourite singer... at least that was the innocent part of her. The other was more than glad she was letting him do that.

Like a dream, he wasn't rushing... that was so strange "Why don't you rush like the other times?" She spoke her thoughs out loud, seeing how his smirk got bigger "I don't want you to punch me and be adamant again".

Both stared into the other's eyes until she barely nodded "Is it alright?" He questioned "Just a little" she giggled, letting Noctis press her against him and smooch her jawline "Promise me you won't tell this to the girls" she panted, her boobs glued to his strong chest "I promise only if you let me do this everytime I want" he bit on her left earlobe, sensing how she was pulling from his shirt "Not in public" "Okay" he nodded, smooching her cheek to then stare at her hazel eyes "It hasn't been that bad, has it?" He touched her bottom lip with his thumb "I'm not drunk so I guess it hasn't" she moved a bit so he could cup her cheek. He realized Tifa wasn't just a sweet girl but that she liked to be treated carefully.

She was like a rose, beautiful and soft petals that you could only reach to touch moving gently because if not, you would get stabbed by its thornes. Her savage diva side was sleeping deep inside of her and he didn't want that to change.

He had been a kind boy but not anylonger. He had never treated a girl gently after what happened in his past but somehow he didn't mind doing it with Tifa. She didn't scare him but made him want to be soft.

He couldn't believe she had let him touch her, either he had been able to kiss her that kindly. He thought his hands just knew rudeness as well as his lips roughness but... that brunette...

Tifa's stomach growled like a tiger, making both of them laugh "I want to see the guitars later" she said as he closed the lid of the piano, standing up to go with her downstairs "I will show you anything you want me to" he said playing with the double meaning, making her roll her eyes "I haven't realized we didn't take off our boots" the girl looked at him "It doesn't matter, we have charwomans who come to clean the house each morning" he started walking towards the kitchen while Tifa took her boots off "They must be seven million charwomans to clean this palace" she joked. Noctis turned to stare at her "Why are you taking off your shoes? I told you it was not necessary" "I like walking in socks" the brunette giggled before the ravenette laughed when he saw her cute socks. They were pink with red strawberries that showed emotions... like the emojis "I cannot believe it" he grinned "What are your socks about?" She followed the joke "I won't take my boots off" "Why? Come on, do it!" Tifa let her boots against the wall "No, I won't" he denied, walking to the pantry "How boring" Tifa pouted, going after him "Are you gonna do pasta?" She asked seeing how he took all the ingredients for it. All tins looked like if he had bought them the day before "You told me you liked it, right?" He made sure he had his phone into his pocket because there were Ignis' instructions "Yes" she smiled sweetly "Do you want me to help you?" Tifa questioned before he smirked at her "No. You can sit there, beautiful" he pointed at the tall stool that was behind the cooktop.

The girl obeyed him and took a seat there, taking another look to the huge house "Don't you feel lonely living alone here?" She saw how he placed the ingredients in front of her "Not really. I come here only some weekends or when I have a rehearsal with the boys" he took the pot and filled the half of it with water to then place it over the glass ceramic "If I were you I would bought a dog" Tifa commented, making him smile "Do you like dogs?" "Who doesn't?" "Ignis, the pianist of the band dislikes them. He is a cat person" he started pouring the salt, parsley, oil... "I also like cats but doggies are better... I would like to have one but my brothers don't want cause the house is too small and we are not home the time a dog needs" she rested her chin on the palm of her right hand as her elbow leaned against the surface of the cooktop made of marble "I don't have time for animals" he merely said, going to the pantry to take the rawed pasta "You shouldn't want another one either" he said, trying not to chuckle before ending the joke "Another one?" She raised both of her brows, confused.

Noctis left the pasta over the cooktop "Yukkie" he laughed while Tifa spinned her eyes "Is Yuffie" she corrected him before giggling "She is a great friend" "Well, dogs are human's best friends so..." "Stop" the brunette laughed out loud, making him smile even more.

The boy placed the pasta into the pot and then covered it with its lid. He was impressed it was being so easy. Then he turned on the glass ceramic "Done, now we have to wait a bit" he walked around the cooktop to sit in the free stool after approaching it to her's.

They stared at the other in silence until the girl pointed at his boots "Why don't you wanna show me your socks?" She grinned when he panted heavily "I'll show you if you show me whatever I want" he saw how she blushed "No way" "Then you won't see anything" he shrruged his shoulders "Okay" she waved her hands in the air, starting to spin the stool "Are you five?" He chuckled while the brunette giggled "And what if I am?" She said before he stopped her to kiss her again in the neck.

Since he had proved her, he couldn't forget about the flavour of her skin, the softness of her flesh... it was being a hard effort for him not to crash his lips against her own ones, not to start touching and squeezen everything of her gorgeus body. But if he did one of those things, she would completly stop him and they would be in the beggining again.

Those days they had been talking had been useful for him to approach more to the girl, who at the same time felt more confident. As it was said before, they were not kids and even if Tifa was an utterly innocent girl, she felt the sexual tension between them. She had tried not to fall into those emotions but they were too intense. Every cell of her body wanted him to come near, every muscle ached each time he didn't touch her.

Tifa wouldn't have done that with anyone but Noctis. She knew he wasn't the best boy to fall in love with either the best one to guide her through sex but she couldn't avoid what all of her, except the half of her brain, screamt.

They still didn't know the other so much but he wasn't looking something like that she guessed. Tifa knew that if he was different, she would probably fall in love but it was not the case. He was still a womanizer, a fuckboy whose only intentions were adding girls on his flirts' list and it was something she couldn't and mustn't forget.

She liked him and that was enough for both... at least at that moment when he had his hands on her back, pressing her hard against him as he left a trade of kisses through her throat, not leaving any hickey cause she was having more than a good behaviour.

"Noctis" she moaned against his raven and spiky hair, turning him on so much that his hands slided under the hem of her jumper to then crawl up, touching the fabric of another clothe that wasn't the bra. The boy pulled out to gaze at her "How many clothes did you put on?" He blinked a few times at her flusttered face "I put on a tank top under the jumper because the weather was rare" she explained, seeing how he licked on his bottom lip when she said 'tank top' "Can I take your jumper off?" Noctis asked carefully, trying no to tear it apart. The brunette bit the inner part of her cheeks but nodded "Yes, you can" she accepted "Arms up" he smiled before the girl did it, giggling a bit.

The ravenette smirked and then took the cream coloured jumper off, leaving her in a sexy pink tank top, whose neckline showed the soft skin of her perfectly shaped boobs. It was the first time he saw that part of her... it was just a few centimeters that in fact didn't show anything you couldn't see everyday in the street but somehow it aroused Noctis more than he wanted "Fuck" he whispered, throwing the jumper away from them before he leaned towards her breasts "Noct..." he sensed Tifa's hands on his chest, kindly blocking his move.

He gazed at her and damn. If he already felt excited, that pretty and blushed face made all his cells shout. From below, her features looked even sexier. Those dense and black eyelids upon her hazel and halfway closed eyes, those thick yet parted lips... even her slightly furrowded brows made her look like the goddess of beauty.

He had never seen such a beautiful sight and it was being very hard for him not to fuck her right over the cooktop. He thought about million ways of how he could thrust into her but none of them seemed possible. The boy was going too far and he could already guess it because the look she was giving to him.

His lips released a deep growl "I..." she started saying before he denied with his head "I cannot do this" he breathed out, staring at the lil mole she had near her left eye "I can't without rushing" he confessed, didn't want to stop caging her either.

Then Tifa felt good and bad. Bad because she knew she couldn't offer him more than that and good because at least he didn't want to push her to the limit. He was acting way different than that Friday night... why? Was it because he didn't want her to adamant again for real? Was it because he wanted to fuck her whatever it took? Was it because he was giving himself a try for her? She didn't know anything about his reasons either about her own ones. The little Lockhart sibling doubting about what she could let him do or not. Tifa didn't know she would go that far... it felt strange but natural as well...

She stared into his pure as diamond orbs "How much can you stand?" Her mouth finally moved, making an effect on him that none of them could ever have guessed "I don't know" he said to then add "I had never held myself" he dared to smirk while the brunette moved over the stool "I cannot go much further" she confessed "I know, I don't understand why but I know" he then sensed how she caressed his cheek "I appreciate myself" Tifa hummed before he smooched her palm, knowing that one of the reasons he felt so aroused was because of that same reason. Because she loved herself more than any girl he had fucked.

The brunette wasn't a slut. That was the moment when he finally realized that Prompto had been right. Tifa Lockhart wasn't a slut, not even close. In fact, she was the first girl Noctis had liked for a long time... he had chased her, phoned her, took her to a party... god, he had even masturbated thinking about her more than one time.

He just recognized the first thing but all the others were there, under the surface, pushing each time harder, starting to break his solid and made of stone walls.

He would never say it out loud but he was glad she didn't want him to get further. Her personality was strong and determinated. If she didn't want, it wouldn't happen. It was not like those times girls told him 'no' just to provoke him so he fucked them harder. No, Tifa was being serious on her limits and he didn't want to cross the line... he wouldn't do it not to lose her.

"You do too much" he joked, not letting none of his feelings or thoughs get reflected into his eyes either moves. It wouldn't be that easy "Mm, you look so sexy" he commented before she hid her fingers into his bangs, didn't know what to say... maybe because she had also forgot how to speak.

The boy closed his eyes while feeling how her fingers caressed and massaged his head. He lowly hummed, slightly stabbing his fingertips onto her petit waist.

Tifa smiled before they heard the screams of the pot "Fuck" he sweared, letting go on their embrace to turn off the caremic glass as well as pulling the pot out from the fire. The ravenette looked at his phone, where Ignis had stated that he had to wait for the pot to release all the air that was making pressure. His friend had also added in capital and bold letters that he mustn't open it until all pressure had gone. Noctis took seriously the advice, didn't want to explode the mansion with both of them there "Now we only have to wait" he said, placing the Iphone over the cooktop before Tifa got up "Do you have ham?" He looked at her a bit confussed "Yeah, why?" "I like eating pasta with some ham, do you want some?" She opened the fridge "Woah" her lips made a perfect 'o' when she saw all the beers there. If the whole army of Midgar went to a barbecue in the ravenette's house they would have enough beers "For real?" She laughed, pointing at the alcoholic drinks.

Noctis crossed his strong arms on his chest, marking how toned his muscles were "Gladio and me are the monsters of beer, mostly him" he smirked "And yeah, I will have that ham thing" he nodded, making her giggle "Okay, I'll try not to take one beer by accident... oh, you have cola" she took the non alcoholic drink and the ham.

The bottle wasn't open and it was because he had bought it just for her. He also liked cola but whenever he felt like drinking he took a beer. Said that, Noctis opened the fridge again to take one "Be thankful you're still young because when you grow up you will have a big fat belly" she joked being serious. The boy smirked wider, giving her the glass and the knife she was looking for "I will try not to drink that much then" he said without believing his own words, thing Tifa knew too well "Thanks" she took what he was giving to her to then pour the cola on the glass before start cutting the ham in small squares.

Noctis placed behind her, taking a shot from his beer to then glue all his anatomy against her back. The brunette tried not to lose the concentrarion or she would lose a finger "Do you have to do this?" She asked, didn't want him to let go deep inside of her... thank god he was starting to know her better as well "I do" he left the beer over the cooktop to wrap his arms around her, resting his chin over her shoulder "Cut them faster" he teased her before she punched him in the ribs with her elbow "Shut up" the brunette bit on her bottom lip as his hands massaged her flat and toned tummy. She didn't know if he had done that with any other girl but at that moment she didn't mind. She was enjoying it so what else mattered?

Noctis felt very relaxed seeing her cooking while smooching her skin from time to time. He could also have a good sight of her breasts. He smiled, knowing Tifa wasn't aware of that last one detail.

"Well, this will be enough" she drank from the glass and then gazed at the pot "Pasta is ready to be served too" she pointed out before he took two plates and forks.

They filled their respective plates with the pasta and the small squares of ham, adding some extra oil to make it tastier "Do you want to eat inside or outside?" He asked to her, not really wanting to go outside cause that meaned she would put on the jumper again. Hopefully, Tifa denied "I think we will more comfortable eating inside" "I agree" he headed to the huge table of the living room, taking a seat at the same time the brunette left her meal next to his' "I thought you would sit in front of me" he grinned "I can change my opinion" she threatened him before he took her by the wrist "Don't, please" his lips smirked at the girl, who playfully sat down next to him "You know what? I'm so amazed that you cooked" she stabbed the fork into the pasta to start moving it in cyrcles "Yeah well, I'm an expert cooker" he lied, giving a long shot to the beer "Tell me, which is my best song in your opinion?" Noctis saw how she chewed energetically, swallowing down before answer back "All of them" she smiled at the ravenette, giving him more reasons to jump over her. She was acting so cute and kind like he had never seen... maybe because he had been an asshole with who the girl couldn't have been nice and warm "But which is the one that you like the most" he insisted, playing with the ham "Ufff" she looked up at the ceiling "'Last to know' and 'Should have known better' are the ones where you show more... emotions" she stabbed her beautiful honey hues into his own ones that let a hint of sadness out, thing the girl saw "So you like my depressed side" he joked not feeling like it.

Tifa denied "It is not that" she pressed her lips together when he lowed his face "You sound so hurted that I only think about how much you should have loved that girl" she tried to explain, turning her body completly on the chair "I wish I had never needed to sing those songs" he confessed, already feeling what he always did when he remembered her. After that he could only think about her with hate, repugnance... while the anger took over him.

Tifa saw how he tensed his jawline, how his eyes suddenly seemed at the edge to cry, how he breathed heavier... "Noct" he heard before she touched his face. He felt the urge to shook her hand off and run away but somehow he stood sat down there, sensing the warmth of her fingertips upon his cheek... and slowly, like never before, he calmed down, the coming tears retreating and his wrath stepping backwards. All that because only one touch from the brunette. He wouldn't talk about that with her. It was impossible for him to even accept it so saying something about it out loud... no, he just couldn't.

The ravenette recomposed himself and kept on eating, trying to show one of his wild smirks.

While he did that, Tifa's heart ached. She had felt as if a hand had been squeezing her lungs so hard that she almost forgot how to breath.

Noctis had definitely another side. One full of emotions and care but it seemed to be destroyed or rotten. Was it because of the girl who torn his world apart? It probably was because she had seen the damage into his blue irises.

The brunette wanted to know more about that, see the boy's sensitive part but she knew he wouldn't let her get in that easily. He probably even regret saying that. For that reason, Tifa let it be... the girl bent down on her tummy and casted her hands towards his boots and then "Aha!" She screamt with his right boot into her hands.

Noctis, lost into his miserable thoughts, couldn't react in time so in the end he found himself letting his sock at the girl's sight "What the fuck?!" He shouted all surprised before the brunette yelled "They are just black!" She pouted like a puppy, seeing how the boy's shrruged face expresion turned into a brighter one "What did you think? That I would have emotive carrots painted in them?" He chuckled as she threw the boot away "That would have been perfect" she laughed as well, making the ravenette fell into her spell.

Tifa could have kept asking him about his past or even just stay silent and nothing else but she had chosen to make him forget about it and smile again.

She was so beautiful... he swallowed down without ease. That girl amazed him every minute and not just physically but mentally "You're definitely five" he joked kindly, taking off the left boot "But I won" she giggled before both off them kept on eating their meal.

After finishing the past with ham, they both left the plates and forks on the sink "Do you have nesquik?" "That you have five doesn't mean this is a nursery" he smirked "I have coffe" he added "Okay, Mr. Caelum, I'd like to have a coffe, please" she kidded on the boy, bursting up a calmed chuckle from him "Just wait for it" he placed both mugs into the microwave before taking out the sugar envelopers while the girl took two tiny spoons "Do you want to watch a film? I will show you the guitars later" he suggested, not going away from the microwave so he could control the coffe "We will have time for it? At what hour will the boys come?" "At half past five more or less" he answered. The brunette nodded "Then there's time... what are we gonna see?" Tifa started playing with her hair like if she was going to make a ponytail "Whatever you want" he looked at her with the corner of his eye. She looked so sexy while doing it and damn, her exposed neck was driving him crazy... but she didn't have a lace to end the ponytail, reason why she let the bucles fell down her shoulders, wild as always just as he loved.

"Noct!" She screamt at him before he realized that the coffe was going to pour out from the mugs because of the heat "Fuck" he sweared, opening the lid of the machine just in time "You dork" she giggled as he took the mugs out "Shut up" Noctis saw how she poured more than three sugar envelopers into her coffe. No wonder she was that sweet. He just pour one, enough for him "Woah, your coffe is bitter" "Like my soul" he joked, making her laugh out loud.

The ravenette denied with his head "Come here" he told her, who followed him to the living room, where they both sat down on the black leather sofa.

The coffe was too hot to drink so they left the mugs over the table in front of them. Then, the boy turned on the TV and showed her all the options. After a couple of minutes, they decided to watch a new film they didn't know. At the first minutes of the movie they realized it was shit but none of them said anything... because they didn't mind it.

Noctis didn't wait to approach to her, who looked at him with blured eyes. Aroused as he felt, he made her lay on the sofa, placing himself between her sexy and long legs to start kissing her neck. Tifa placed all her hair at one side so she let the opposite one completly exposed.

The ravenette took a grip on the leather of the sofa, seeing how her breasts moved up and down because of her heavy breathing... he smooched her jawline and crawled down slowly, kissing her collar bone while feeling her hands getting intertwined with his black bangs, her bent legs pressing both sides of his hips and her sweet moans reaching his ears "Noctis" she called him lowly, feeling guilty as never before. Still, one part of her head screamed that it was not okay, that she shouldn't let him do that... that it wasn't the Tifa she thought she was... but the other part was punching her logic like a hammer, telling her that it was natural, that she must enjoy his touches and kisses, fall into the way his experienced hands pressed her fair as porcelain skin.

The girl started rubbing beneath him, colliding with the sofa and his anatomy, thing that turned him on too much "Stop moving" he growled in a warn to then continue with his path of kisses. The girl stopped for a short period of time to then start doing it again but harder.

Noctis panted and looked up at her "If you don't stop I won't be able to control myself, Tifa" he saw how she bit on her bottom lip to then release a sweet moan "I cannot be still with you doing those things" she defended herself "You don't leave me many options" he said to then slide his hands beneath her top tank "What are you doing?" She placed her hands on his chest as he smiled "Sit up straight for a moment, please" he said not really giving her the option. Noctis' hands pulled her against him and then ran to the tie of her bra. The brunette gaped when she sensed how he took it off in just one second, in just one move of his skilled hands "N-Noctis" she started stuttering before he pulled from her clothe, letting her fall on her back over the sofa.

Tifa's blushed cheeks looked like two tomatoes "Pink as I guessed" he whispered when he saw the simple yet sexy bra. His fingers touched the inner part of it... so warm... he couldn't even imagine how would it feel to hid his face into her perfect boobs.

Then, he threw the bra somewhere as the girl started breathing faster "Noctis I-" "I won't" he calmed her down to then cup one of her boobs "I won't take your tank top off..." his eyes got darker as he massaged her breast, as she screamt under him, her half opened eyelids exciting him even more.

Then, Noctis sat down over her tummy, legs at boths sides of her precious body so he didn't press her. His free hand took the other boob and slowly but surely he started massaging them over the fabric of the pink clothe, which was the only obstacle between his bare hands and her naked skin. Oh, how much he would love to rip it off and fuck her like an animal right there, hugging her strongly while hidding his face into her chest. That picture aroused him so much that the girl felt something big and hard upon her tummy.

All her organism was burning in flames, feeling millions of electric and warm currents running through every inch of her anatomy. She couldn't stop moaning either rubbing, thing he was enjoying a lot "N-Noct..." she reached to say before he saw her hardened nipples raising under her tank top. His mind blured and when he realized he had his mouth around the peak of the right one, sucking and biting it gently at the same time Tifa pushed and pulled from him. She was having an argument with herself and he knew "Tifa" she stopped moaning when he gazed at her with his dark blue irises "You are not doing anything bad. I know you don't want me to kiss you or to thrust into you" he could have been more graffic talking about how much he wanted his dick inside her pussy but he didn't want to scare her. She was already too insecure to hear him saying naughty words "I won't do none of those things so just enjoy this, okay? Let me do my job... just moan harder... I love hearing you spelling my name" he confessed before he caressed her warm cheek with his thumb, which then pressed her on the bottom lip "Just enjoy" he repeated, taking her nipple with his teeth as his tongue danced around it, pouring some saliva so the clothe got wet and thinner... damnn he could even tell apart the pink of her tank top from the one of her nipple... she had two beautiful peaks... how would it be to bit on his naked boobs... the ravenette tried not to wonder but to concentrate on the things she let him do because if not he wouldn't be able to hold back himself.

Tifa arched her back to approach more to him, thing he absolutely liked "Tiff..." he growled to then change to the other nipple, doing the same process as the girl pulled from his shirt, feeling his hardened bulge against her thighs. There were too many spots from where she received pleasure... she couldn't even handle it. The pleasure was bluring her mind, taking over everything. The guilty part didn't exist any longer. The passion had erased every trace of logic... her hands went down to pull from the hem of his shirt.

Noctis smirked "Do you wanna see me shirtless, beautiful?" He played, seeing how she nodded, hungry and thirsty. That was when he stopped smirking. He felt too hot to joke around so he immediately took off the clothe, leaving at her sight his perfect and formed chest and abs.

The girl's eyes drank from that sight before he took her hands and placed them over his skin "You can touch me, I promise I won't bite you" he released a low chuckle, feeling how her soft fingertips followed the well defined lines of his abs until she caressed them with the whole palm of her hands. She had never touched a boy like that and she was enjoying it... her trembling insides knew it so well "Noct" Tifa gulped before he made her sit down over his lap "Tell me, beautiful" he placed both hands on her butt to squeeze it as she stabbed her nails into his shoulder blades. He moved her legs so they end up laced behind his back... then, slowly but surely he started rubbing against her "N-no..." she whispered all blushed before he made her lay her back on the back of the sofa so he could move his hips better "Yeah, you want this" he kissed her forehead as his hands pulled hard against him from her butt, as his hard bulge rubbed against her inner thighs.

Tifa denied but hugged him closer, screaming louder each time she sensed him knocking her. The ravenette kept on moving, feeling her hands on his own ass. Of course she desired that. The boy moaned as well and then started playing with her nipples again "Tifa..." he said against her breasts, banging her harder cause he couldn't hold on the slow pace any longer.

The gorgeus girl bit on her bottom lip, wanting him to keep on hitting her against the sofa "N-Noctis" she moaned again, feeling something building into her... something she had never felt "I..." "Yeah" he smooched her cheek and then drove his lips to her ear "I want you to release yourself for me... come on, beautiful" he licked her earlobe, hearing her breathe uneasily against his own ear "You are so good" he hid his face into her long brown her, banging her so hard that she almost felt the tip of his bulge stabbing into her whole. For a second she wanted him to undress her and to do that properly, with his member getting deep inside of her... but she would never let that happen... not that soon.

Noctis embraced her with his strong arms and then heard her scream out loud... a scream he would never forget... a hot current of pleasure invading her as he felt the same. She forgot even how to breathe, having several goseebumps as he stood still against her, realizing she was having such a long orgasm.

His dark eyes glanced at her opened mouth and closed eyelids "You are multiorgasmic" he whispered, watching at her as he felt filthy into his pants. Of course, he had never done that. Rubbing against a girl with clothes on? Where was the real Noctis? But he didn't care. He just could stare fascinated at the way she was still moaning, at the way her hands were attracting him towards her.

The brunette moved beneath him until she slowly calmed down, daring to look into his amazed face, not even knowing how to speak.

Noctis caressed her blushed face "Have you liked it?" He asked, seeing how she tried to hid her face. He smirked and then hugged her tight into his arms, whispering the same question without forcing her to look at him "Y-yes" she mumbled against his chest, making him smirk.

.

I love this chapter a lot for real ? I know it may look a bit rushed but my muse for Noctifa felt like it so I let it all flow xD hope you liked it! Next chapter Tifa will finally meet the boys U.U)~


	10. Chapter 10

Noctis putted on his ripped jeans after he had taken a really cold shower, leaving Tifa into his bedroom with the piano, which he was hearing from the bathroom... Damn, she played so good. He brushed his wet hair with the towel, all the exciteness he had felt out from his body.

He still could taste the brunette's flavour into his mouth but he didn't want to think about it too much. That was why he had taken a freezing shower, cause he needed to cold down himself.

The ravenette could be the god of sex but with Tifa he had nothing to do. He would have to wait to get what he wanted... still, he had enjoyed it like he could have never guessed. She had been so sweet and innocent, so cute and pure... After that, he hadn't change his mind. The brunette wasn't a slut. If she was, she would have let him fuck her hard but she just dared to give him just a lil bit. Nothing more but what really proved she was a good girl was that after that, she had acted as warm and soft as before.

The embarrasment had taken over her, reason why he decided to take a shower apart from the fact that he had came into his pants.

Noctis laughed on him, feeling pretty confussed about her but also about the way he was handling it. He had never done something like that before. But well, he was doing it all time when it came to Tifa, it shouldn't be a surprise at that point. Althought, he couldn't believe the way he was acting, how he was telling her things he would have never said to other girl, how he was respecting her limits and more important, how he was willing to spend more time with her not only to try to touch her but to talk with her as well.

He perfumed himself and got out from the bathroom shirtless, his jeans showing the lines that defined his abs. His footsteeps leaded him to his bedroom, where Tifa was playing the piano, trying not to overhelm herself with the things she had done with Noctis. Her body felt satisfied as it had never been but her mind was blaming her like if she just had murdered someone. It was a battle between her two sides, a battle with no end.

She had putted on her bra and her jumper, still feeling wet on the parts he had licked... her breasts fell lighter than before... he had really pleased all her needs but still it felt so strange. The girl couldn't explain with words what he had made her feel.

Her fingertips pressed the keys of the piano gracefully, with ease and passion. Whenever she touched one of them, her whole body shook, reacting to the melody as if she was a part of it.

From the doorframe, Noctis stood quiet, enjoying the sweet harmony while seeing how she slightly moved forward and backward, her head tilting from one side to the other. She looked like an angel... and then, little by little, the music started to fade in the air when Tifa stopped pressing the last note.

The two of them kept the silence until the brunette turned around with a soft smile and blushed cheeks, which turned so much redder when she saw his naked torso. The girl opened and closed her mouth several times to then look down, still embarrased.

Noctis chuckled beneath his own breath, walking towards her to take her chin with his right hand, lifting it up so they stared into the other's eyes "You have talent" he spoke, seeing how she gulped down, her dense eyelashes decorating her big and expressive honey hues, which reflected him like a mirror.

Tifa gazed at his abs, starting to drool into her mouth. The ravenette's free hand caressed her crownhead to then move down, his fingers brushing her long and straight brown hair "So much talented" he whispered, pulling her against him so her lips touched his skin.

Noctis panted heavily when she kissed his abs and released a loud growl when he felt her hands caressing his back "Tifa..." he called out her name while the girl rubbed her face against his well formed torso. The boy smiled at how carefully she was smooching him, at how sweetly her fingers massaged his muscles. He was tired of girls stabbing their nails and scratching whenever they wanted, he was tired of thirsty girls who only wanted him inside them.

Tifa's hands sneaked from his back to his sides, massaging them before he took her from the wrists, catching her attention. As he had imagined, seeing the brunette from there was a total sight... her half opened lips releasing fast breaths as her asshamed face showed anything but shyness... so gorgeus, so beautiful... he was starting to fall into her spell when the bell of the house rang loudly.

Both of them bounced, stabbing their eyes into the other's ones before he checked out his Iphone "Already?" He asked to himself pissed at the same time the brunette got up with trembling legs "It must be the boys" she whispered "Yeah" he putted on his XV black shirt, which marked his toned abs.

Noctis was going to walk downstairs but he saw the worryness into her face "Hey" he approached to the girl to kiss her cheek sweetly "They will like you and plus, Prompto's here as well" he tried to calm her without knowing why. Why did he care about her that much?

"Okay" Tifa nodded before she smooched him in the jawline. The boy tried not to begin again with the endless cyrcle of attraction.

They smiled at the other to then go down, the bell ringing constantly "Fuck off, Prompto" Noctis sweared at the same time he opened the door "I thought you were dead" the blond joked "You'll end up breaking the bell" Ignis sighed to then feel one hard punch of Gladio in the ribs "Ah, excuse you?" The man with glasses glanced at the stronger one, who had his eyes glued not into the ravenette but the female who was behind him. Prompto's smile faded away when he recognized the curves of the girl... and when he saw her face he felt like fainting right there.

Noctis opened the door utterly to let them see Tifa, whose blushed face showed such a pretty smile "Hello" she said all demure while the males tried to process the information.

A girl in the singer's mansion? Since when?

Tifa was feeling awkard until Gladio pushed everyone away "It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gladio Amicitia" he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush more if it was possible "He's our drummer" Noctis explained "Makes sense, I'm Tifa Lockhart" she sweetly answered back, fascinating the older man, who glanced at the ravenette all confused "I'm Ignis Scientia, the pianist" the other one did the same that Gladio had done, gently placing a kiss on the back of her hand "Well, he knows how to play every wind instrument as well" Noctis smirked, feeling proud because of the looks that Ignis and Gladio were giving to him and the girl alternatively.

The only one who stood with blank face and surprised expression was the blond guy, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tifa in Noctis' mansion... did it mean that they both...? But when? Why didn't she say anything? Why Noctis hadn't speak about it either? He felt confussed, betrayed and moreover, heart broken "Why didn't you tell us about her?" Ignis asked a bit annoyed "I would have brought a cake" he added, making her giggle. The two men that had already meet the girl stood there, fascinated because of the sweet sound of her laugh "You told me they knew" she then glanced at Noctis, who just shrruged his shoulders "I had to lie to you at some point" he teased, making her spin her eyes "Hey, Promy" she then hugged the blond boy, who was too shocked to even answer back "Are you okay?" She looked at him "Y-yeah" he nodded, not daring to glance at her directly.

Everyone felt the tension in the air so Gladio decided to intercede "So, since when do you know Noct?" "We go to the same University, Prompto presented us the... second day?" "Second, yeah" Noctis nodded while the drummer hummed "That means you study something related to arts and entertaining" Ignis followed the conversation, wanting to know more about that nice brunette "I want to be a pianist, indeed" she smiled, starting to feel more comfortable "That's great" the man with glasses crossed his arms "I brought her here cause I want her to hear our new song" Noctis confessed, walking out the house "She is my top one fan" he grinned as she denied with her head playfully "Boastful" the two boys who had already meet her glanced at her in silence until they exploded in loud laughs, surprising the ravenette and the brunette.

They had never heard a girl answering back to Noctis that way... well, they had never seen their friend with a girl being totally sobber. She must be special. Gladio and Ignis wanted to know everything "Let's go to the garage" the singer said, heading the group while the oldest men walked at both sides of Tifa, leaving Prompto behind "Are you eighteen?" The drummer asked "Gladio, could you be more polite? You cannot ask a girl how old she is" Ignis yelled at the other "It's okay" she laughed "Yes, I'm 18" "So you are in the first term" the spects questioned "Yes, I am" "Do you like noddles?" Noctis turned around to stare at Gladio, who was really interested on the answer "What?" Tifa arched one of her brows as Ignis made a facepalm "I guess so" she said to then see the man smile wide "I love this girl" he claimed, making all of them laugh except Prompto "He loves noddles, don't mind him" the one with glasses sighed "Hey, stop blabbering and help to connect the instruments" Noctis demanded "I'm going for some beers" he added "I'll go with you" Gladio and Ignis said at the same time "You don't drink beer, you stay here" the drummer said "I will drink beer today" Ignis lied "No, you won't" they both started to fight "I will go with him" Tifa suggested to then see both men denying "A girl shouldn't carry that much weight" Gladio said "You are the invited one, you must be attended and not the opposite" the other added, confussing the brunette before Noctis panted "I don't care who of you help me but c'mon" and then Gladio ran towards the house, leaving Ignis with the words in his mouth. The ravenette shrruged his shoulders "Will you be fine?" He asked to the girl, who nodded "Yeah".

When Noctis stepped on the house, the drummer took him from the shirt "Who is that girl?" He asked at the same time the younger boy shook his hands off "Tifa" he grinned "Don't be an asshole" Gladio followed him to the kitchen "She's so beautiful and kind" he commented, emphasizing the last adjetive "She is" the ravenette agreed, opening the fridge as Gladio stood there, bewildered "Why is she here?" He asked, catching Noctis attention "Why? I already told you" "You know what I mean" the drummer panted, really wanting to know what was going on. Sadly, not even the singer knew what was he doing with Tifa... he liked being with her, it was the only thing he was sure about "I don't know" he took out one box of beers, which Gladio held so the other could take the second one, closing the fridge behind him "But have you fucked with her?" The older man got to the point without beating around the bush.

Noctis waited, thinking about what to answer. If he denied, his pride would be affected but if he lied, they could say something Tifa wouldn't like and that would mean losing all the confidence she had slowly built for him. Because of that, he merely smirked, walking out and leaving Gladio with his mouth wide opened "What the hell?" He sweared, so impressed due to Noctis' ambiguity.

Meanwhile, Tifa was helping Ignis to connect the instruments. He didn't want her to bother but she insisted using the excuse that she wanted to know how it was made "And you connect this wire with the other one, exactly" he nodded when the girl joined the last thing "All these guitars seem so expensive..." she mumbled while the man adjusted his glasses "The best quality, indeed" he smiled towards the girl, really impressed because of her beauty but also kindness.

The spects had seen Noctis flirting with thousands of women, all of them pretty but not as gorgeus as the brunette and of course, none of them as sweet and educated as Tifa. She was the first ravenette's flirt with who he was enjoying talking "Have you always played the piano?" He questioned, cleaning the keys of his own electric one "Yes, since I was a kid" she smiled, glancing at Prompto, who was tuning his green and orange guitar in silence. It was so strange that he hadn't been as talkative as always... she started thinking he could be angry with her. Tifa was going to ask him about it but then Noctis and Gladio arrived, placing the boxes of beer over the grey table of the garage "You guys are crazy" she giggled while Ignis opened wide his arms, nodding fast "See?" Noctis smiled widely, taking out one cigarette to light it up while his eyes devoured the girl, making her feel as she had felt a few hours before... numb, weak, lost yet so hot, wanted and desired. He had made her feel drunk and thirsty and then, while his blue as diamond eyes ate her, she trembled, remembering how he had played with her nipples and breasts, how he had caressed her body, how he had moved against her... Tifa released a soft moan that no one heard but Noctis, who took a long puff without taking his eyes off her, knowing what she was feeling cause her expressive irises always shown everything she was thinking or sensing. He slowly smirked, wanting to see that reaction endlessly, the smoke bluring the sight he had of the brunette, allowing her to get out from that trance "Beer are for real men" Gladio was saying, taking a shot from his drink "Said the one who prefers the blondes over the black ones" the ravenette teased, talking about the alcoholic drinks even if all boys caught the insinuation.

Prompto pressed his lips together, trying hard not to leave while Ignis couldn't held his curiousness. Gladio had talked with Noct but Ignis didn't. He wanted to know what was between that beauty and his friend "Let's stop talking" the ravenette said, throwing the cigarette to the floor "We have to warm up before playing" he said to the girl, who took a seat where Gladio pointed, next to the beers and at their side.

They all started playing, sometimes following the same melody, others doing another partiture.

Tifa tried to look at how Ignis was playing so she could learn something useful but her honey hues were all time glued to Noctis. The way he moved, how he caressed the guitar while his black bangs fell over his breathtakingly eyes... He could perfectly be confused with a god.

Tifa looked at the two types of beers, wondering if she shall drink a bit to relax herself but when she remembered what had happened first and last time she got drunk, she forsaked the idea. Instead, the girl stood up and walked to the house to take the bottle of cola that Noctis had bought for her.

The brunette thought about taking a glass but in the end she decided to drink directly. Before going out, she cheked her phone, seeing a few messages from the girls and from Zack: he wanted to know if she was still virgin. Tifa blushed hard and typed "OF COURSE I STILL AM" all mad, receiving a Sponge Bob meme from her brother saying "IF CIRSI I STILL IM". The younger Lockhart couldn't hold a loud laugh from bursting out her lips "I love you, Zackie" she texted him "I also do, Tiff Tiff, take care" he answered back before she turned off her Samsung, leaving it into the schoolbag to then go to the garage, where Noctis was already singing lowly one of his songs, that time 'Womanizer'. How appropiate. He smiled at her as she drank from her cola.

They kept on playing for ten minutes more until it was enough "Look at her, I want you two to drink cola for now on" Ignis pointed at the girl "You wish" Gladio and the ravenette answered back, going to the table to take a shot from their beers "What's the difference between blondes and black ones?" She asked "Blondes are softer and sweeter, blacks are bitter and concentrate the flavour of the beer" Gladio explained "That's why you're a pussy" Noctis grinned "Come here and we will see who's the pussy one" he threatened the younger boy "So black ones taste even worst" Tifa interceded, stopping their silly fight "Worst?" The singer pinched her cheek playfully, surprising everyone. That cute move was something none of them thought they would ever see "Prove it" he offered her the beer "I don't want to end like the last time I drank" she said what she had thought before out loud, making him smirk "I never repeat myself" he teased, confusing the boys even more "Okay" she stood up and took the beer to give a little shot "Puaj, it is awful and don't tell me it gets better in each shot" she gave the beer back to him, who smirked "No, this one gets even harder at the middle" he said, licking the mouthpiece that she had had between her lips.

Tifa sat down again before the boys could see how her legs started to tremble. The boy laughed lowly to then drink from it "Don't mind Noctis bad habits" Ignis begged to the girl, not wanting her to get frightened because of the ravenette's hobbies, either to fall into one of them "Don't worry, I'm getting use even if I do not like it" she spinned her eyes, making the singer chuckle "She is good for you, Noct, listen to her" Gladio waved the beer in the air "Yeah, yeah... he left the bottle on the table "Let's play that song" he said.

Everyone went to their positions. Ignis adjusted his glasses and scrubbed his hands to warm them up before cleaning the already impolute keys and bottons.

Gladio made sure his bars were perfecly clean and that the estereo of the drums was well connected.

Prompto's sad eyes analyzed the state of his beautiful guitar as he touched its strings one by one.

Noctis coughed a bit, proving the good sound of the microphone to then do the same with his own guitar, perfectly tuning it. He gazed at the excited girl for a second before Gladio started hitting the drums.

From the first second, Tifa knew it would be a great song. Then the ravenette's guitar sounded, goosebumps taking over the brunette before Prompto and Ignis joined to the melody.

She embraced herself, seeing how the singer approached to the mic, the thick and sexy lips that she had had around her niples opening to let the hawt and broken Noctis' voice out. The girl couldn't do anything but to close her eyes and get lost into the music, the ravenette's voice surrounding her trembling body, taking her to a secret place... damn, he was right about the song, it was very different from the rest. Not only because of the rhythm but because of the lyrics. It wasn't a balad but it definitely had a hint of romance.

Each time Noctis parted his lips, Tifa shook in her seat like a leaf in autumn. All of them looked stunning and so cool, like a total rock band.

The girl left the bottle of cola over the table before she caught the ravenette staring at her with pure blue eyes, elctrifying her bod like no one else would be able to do. The boy flipped his tongue out to lick on his bottom lip, acelerating the brunette's heartbeats just as the rhythm of the song, which was almost finishsed.

It also surprised her that in the end Prompto sang the chorus with a beautiful yet powerless voice tone. If he could reach a higher volume he would be really goot but somehow he seemed unable to achieve it.

Tifa furrowded her brows, seeing the struggle painted in the face of the blond boy as he stood stagnant, not moving with the melody of the song, which eventually got to it's last note, given by the powerful bars of Gladio "This has been one of our best rehearsals" he immediately confessed while Ignis nodded, very satisfied with the result as well "What do you think?" Noctis directly asked to the brunette, who tried hard not to start bouncing like a kid on Christmas Eve "It has been majestic" she placed the annoying locke behind her ear "Each one of you played it so well and the lyrics... they are unreal" she swallowed down harshly when the ravenette smirked at her. "Thank you" the man with glasses exuberanced, happy that she had liked it "Do you think it is a balad or not?" Gladio questioned, hearing the singer pant in front of him.

The brunette hummed, absently thinking the appropiate answer to then speak her mind out loud "I do not think it is a balad but definitely it has a hint of romance" she smiled towards the big man, who showed his middle finger to Noctis "Take that" "She has already said that it ain't a balad!" The boy growled, threating the drummer with throwing the microphone to his face "Try me" the older pointed at his face before Ignis interceded "Too much testosterone for such a petty space" he sighed, making the girl giggle "It is a gorgeus song, guys, I'm sure you will make a hit of it" she stood up with Gladio and Noctis' beers in each of her hands to return them to their respective owners. The ravenette took the bottle, caressing her fingers in the process, making her blush and look down "We will" Ignis started cleaning his electric piano again, letting Tifa think he was a cleanliness freak.

Noctis drank from his black beer to then gaze at Prompto "Hey, buddy, you've been so silent, you ok?" He asked to the blond boy, who blinked a few times until realizing they all were staring at him "Yeah, it has been a good rehearsal, I'm glad you like it, Tifa" he said to then get lost into his blue thoughts.

The girl notized he has called her Tifa and not Tiff like he had done that last week... had she done something wrong? Her lips pressed together.

"Do you want to reheal more?" Noctis asked to the boys, who nodded when Tifa said that it was more than alright for her.

After almost two hours, the group was falling over the sofas of the living room, panting and stretching their muscles after the hard routine. The singer felt specially tired because he had sang as if he was in a concert just for the girl, who laughed softly when she saw them all layed there "Do you want me to bring you some water?" She gently asked, seeing how everyone nodded "I'll help you" Ignis was going to stand up but the brunette stopped him "Don't worry, I've worked as a waitress and I know how to handle it" she blinked an eye to him before going to the kitchen.

The man with glasses looked at everyone, specially at Noct, with mouth wide opened "Is this girl real?" He muttered "The real question is if this girl is actually Noctis' flirt" Gladio glanced at the ravenette, who merely smirked "I hope she is not just a flirt" the spects commented, leaning against the back of the sofa, his elegant grey suit a bit sweated because of the effort they had done.

Prompto moved uncomfortably in the third sofa, didn't want to talk about the girl if that included his buddy "Noct?" The drummer called him, wanting to hear the answer to the said question but the boy had other ideas "Who knows" he shrruged his shoulders before Tifa arrived with the glasses and the pitcher, filled with water. The males stood speechless as she served them all perfectly "Where did you work?" Ignis wanted to know.

The brunette gave him his own glass "It is called the Seven Heaven" she talked before taking a seat on Noctis' sofa, right in front of the oldest men "Is it the one that's near a gym?" Gladio arched one of his brows "Yeah" the brunette assured, feeling how the ravenette was crawling towards her, stopping when their legs touched.

Ignis tried not to scream at the boy while the drummer coughed a bit. Prompto took his eyes off from them "You have to show us" Noctis grinned, seeing how she placed all her dense hair over her right shoulder, leaving at his sight the left one, taking him to some hours before, when he had been smooching her skin right there. His bulge didn't wait too long to press his jeans. Luckily, no one would ever guess how aroused he felt cause they were too stucked on the female's smile.

"I only work there for summer time so I can earn my own money" she explained "Even if my brothers don't want me to spend it if it ain't necessary" "You have brothers?" Gladio smiled "Yeah, two older than me" she grinned as he nodded "I have a lilttle sister called Iris. Next time I'll bring her so you both can meet" he promised, making Noctis pant heavily.

No, Iris no, god's shake. She was a kid and a mad fangirl of him. She always followed him anywhere he went and she had even tried to be one of his flirts. Noctis didn't want nothing from her not only because she was Gladio's sister but also because she was dreadful. Somehow, Iris reminded him of Yuffie. Disgusting.

"I would love to meet her" the brunette tilted her head happily at the same time the ravenette coughed a bit, moving on the sofa and placing his right hand on Tifa's back, gesture that no one saw but that made her straight up. He smirked and then slided his fingers beneath the jumper and tank top, putting in contact his cold fingertips with her warm and soft skin.

The girl bit on her bottom lip, trying not to do anything that could make the others notize the matter. That excited the singer a lot but he decided not to tease her too much. He merely massaged her back, pressing the curve of her waist from time to time not to let her relax too much either.

"What do your brothers do?" Ignis kept on asking "Is this an examination or what?" Noctis furrowded his brows, tired of the constant bombing of question towards the girl he felt like his'. Nevertheless, the brunette giggled "It is okay. Zack is a great mechanic and Squall works for the army of Midgard. He is a pilot, one of the best" she made Gladio and Ignis smile "I would also have joined the army but they forbid drinking in the base" the drummer joked, making Tifa laugh cheerfully "You wouldn't survive that" the drummer slammed his chest "I could take a bullet and walk it off but without my blondies I would die!" He screamt before everyone exploded into roars of laughter.

Some time later, Tifa was between Gladio and Ignis, showing them the exact location of the Seven Heaven in Noctis' Ipad. The ravenette was smocking in front of them, staring at the gorgeus brunette as if she was some kind of art.

On Prompto's side, he thought it was a good hour to go. He didn't want to keep on faking he was alright "I gotta go home" he suddenly said, standing up in a jump. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gaze at him "Now? There's still time" Ignis looked at his watch "Yeah, I will leave you home if you wait for us to go" Gladio offered himself but the blond boy denied "No, thanks guys. I'll take the bus" he took his white sweater to put it on over his red shirt "I'm glad you liked the song, Tifa" he commented with his eyes focused on anything but the brunette, who was more than worried because of his cold behaviour towards her "I loved it" she sighed when he nodded and left.

Immediately, Ignis and Gladio looked at Noctis, who released a heavy pant, turning off the cigarette before taking his black leather jacket "Okay" he growled, leaving the mansion to go after Prompto.

"I've never seen him like that" Tifa pressed her lips together while Gladio brushed her back playfully "Don't worry, puberty issues" he denied with his head as Ignis raised one of his brows "Puberty? He is already nineteen" "And what?" The drummer waved his hands "Sometimes the testicles take more time to gr-" "I think it is enough, Gladio" the spects made a face palm at the same time Tifa fell into one of her attacks, laughing like a possessed.

Out from the mansion, Noctis was running towards Prompto, calling his name out loud and starting to get furious when the blond didn't answer back "Prompto, what the fuck happens with you?" "Nothing" he merely spitted before the ravenette stopped him by force "Fuck off" he furrowded his brows "You've been acting like a jerk since you saw Tifa" the singer saw how the guitarist avoided eye contact "Oh yeah? You've been acting like a dick since you met her" he shook Noctis' hands off.

The boy with diamond hues felt fire running through his veins but he didn't let it show "So this is about her" he crossed his arms on his chest as Prompto laughed ironically "Of course it is about her, stop using Tifa" he said, that time stabbing his blue as the sky irises into the colder and darker ones of his buddy "Using?" He repeated, blinking all confused "You want to prove she is a whore? I told you she ain't so stop trying to flirt with her" Prompto started speaking out loud his true thoughts, surprising Noctis "I know she is not a slut" he confessed. That time it was the blond guy the one who shocked "I've understand that" the ravenette added, moving uncomfortably cause he hated accepting that he had been wrong "Then it is over, right?" Prompto asked, making the other to look at him a bit confussed "Over?" "You will stop trying to flirt with her, don't you?" The guitarist contained his breaths. If there was a thing in the world he wanted desperately it was Tifa out from Noctis' sight. But the ravenette had other plans "Why would I?" And the blond's last drops of sanity vanished "Because she doesn't deserve to be used! Because she is not a slut and you cannot play with her emotions without hurting her!" He felt like punching the ravenette in the face but he knew it was pointless: Noctis was way stronger than him and he didn't want to fight with his best friend using the violence. "I won't use her!" The singer started to lose the little patience he had. If his nerves swingged, he wouldn't think twice before hiting Prompto. Noct was a cold boy who never shown his true emotions but when he raged, he did it in bold and capital letters "Do you expect me to believe that?" The blond boy shouted "You always use them all" "Why do you care so much?" The singer looked around, trying to hold himself.

Prompto clutched his teeth. No, he wouldn't tell him the truth.

He couldn't and plus, Tifa was the one who shall know it before everyone else "Because she is my friend" he told half a lie, half a truth "I met her when we were kids and she accepted me before anyone else, she didn't see me like a ball of fat but like a friend! She defended me" Prompto tried to explain his feelings without putting too much passion in his words or Noctis would realize what was the matter "So now you want to defend her from me" the ravenette raised one of his brows while smirking "Exactly" the other yelled, angry because of the flagrant gesture of the singer.

Both of them looked at the other fiercely but like always, Noctis made Prompto retreat, gazing at the tall trees that surrounded them.

"I won't let Tifa go" the ravenette assured, not knowing the meaning of that, don't even believing he had said that. When it came to that girl it was his heart and not his manhood what ruled and he hated and loved it at the same time. Of course, he won't ever accept it. It was a fucking hurricane from where he couldn't scape.

He wanted to prove her lips and get everything he desired from the brunette... maybe he would forget about her when he achieved those things. It was more than probable. Tifa was a challenge and he wouldn't let it beat him. He didn't care about anything else. Noctis wanted that girl in his bed desperately.

Prompto released a yell full of anger "You always have to have it all" he made fists of his sweated palms. The ravenette panted harshly, tired of that non sense conversation "Do what you will but I won't let Tifa be. Maybe you can comfort her after I end with her" Noctis said, not knowing how close Prompto was from starting a fight. Even so, the blond just stood there, watching at how his best friend walked towards the mansion, wanting to shout at him how asshole he was but he just stood there, stagnant.

Song recommendation: Do I wanna know? By Arctic Monkeys (It is the song Noctis' sings)

.

Noctis closed the door of the mansion hard, catching the attention of his two friends and the most beautiful girl in the world "Where's Prompto?" Ignis asked "I sent him to hell" the ravenette merely said, walking upstairs. He wanted to be alone so he could rage out. The blond boy had angered him too much. Who was Prompto to tell him to forget about Tifa? Who was Prompto to order him? The ravenette felt really furious and his friends notized it "Always the same, uh" Gladio sighed before Tifa stood up, ready to go after the singer before the spects stopped her, taking a soft grip from her wrist "Tifa, when Noctis isn't in a good mood the best thing you can do is to leave him alone..." his dark green eyes saw the girl's sweet smile "I know but... I have to try" she said as he let her go.

The drummer gulped hard "If she was blond, I would steal her from Noctis" Ignis adjusted his glasses "She doesn't look like falling for a fossil" "What?"

Meanwhile, on the second floor, the brunette walked towards the closed door of Noctis' room, from where she heard him profaning out loud "Noctis?" She knocked the door before he shut up. The ravenette, at the other side, didn't expect her to come "Go" he roughly said as the girl rolled her eyes, opening the door to get in and close it behind her back, earning one of the deadly glances of the boy "I'm not in the mood" he looked at the left wall, wanting her to leave him alone "Don't you say?" She ironically commented, walking towards him slowly at the same time his blue hues followed each step closely.

The brunette killed the distance until she could feel his bumpy breathings crashing agains her red as apple cheeks. Her honey hues gazed into his cold ones and without even a touch, he felt better... more calmed "Why have you come?" He wanted her to tell him that she just cared about him but her sweet and sincere lips said something different "Why was Prompto acting that way?" She saw how his stare hardened. Noctis was about to step back when the brunette took a grip on his leather jacket, stroking the fabric of it between her fingers.

The ravenette felt how his mouth dried, how his trembling muscles relaxed, how his furrowded brows returned to their normal position. Damn, the impact she had on him was real and strong... too strong considering they still had so many things to understand from the other. Althought, their own instinct was the one guiding their actions. Tifa didn't know why she was staring at him in that way: a needy yet soft glance filled with affection. She didn't understand why her body was starting to pulsate as it glued against Noctis' one.

The boy's uncontroled breathings slowed down while the brunette's ones did the opposite... an exchange both of them felt "He thinks I should get away from you" he finally confessed, stopping Tifa's heart "Why?" She asked, seeing his sarcastic and bitter smirk "Isn't it obvious?" Noctis tried to get away from her again as well as she stopped him "And what are you going to do?" The girl innocently asked, worryness painted into her expressive eyes.

What would he do? Rip off her clothes and fuck her like an animal on his bed. Kiss and bite every corner of her delicious body, make her scream his name for hours, unable her from walking for days. That was what he would do... thinking that after that, he would finally get over her, allowing Prompto's happyness.

His tongue licked on his bottom lip as his cold eyes threatened the brunette "You don't wanna know" he growled, realizing he had cyrcled her petit waist with his strong arms.

He released a deep groan, which clashed against Tifa's parted lips "I don't" she confessed, feeling lost and insecure.

She had come to know what had happened with Prompto but at that moment she could just think about how hot Noctis looked when he was half furious, half tamed. His rough hands pressing her delicate body... the girl held a moan from coming out her mouth. She didn't want to know the answer because it was already written in the boy's eyes and it was something she wouldn't let happen... at least not yet.

Of course she desired what he was thinking, she had wanted it since the first time they saw wach other at B's but... not that fast, not that savagely. Tifa knew there were feelings between them but they all comprised the most primary ones like the lust. She was too demure to fall for that as well as mature. The brunette didn't lie to him when she told him she loved herself more than anything. Because of that truth, she didn't want Noctis to say out loud what was on his mind, a lot less to allow him show her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He pressed his lips together, feeling how the hot blood ran down his body to gather in his more sensible parts. The innocence and sweetness she shown aroused him so much... because she also counted with the sexiest bod on the world and a more than pleasant personality.

It was being so hard, like always, not to jump over her.

Tifa felt selfish. She didn't want him to do what he desired but at the same time she wanted him to touch her, try to flirt with her. She wanted Noctis' attention without having to give him what his attention demanded. The girl stood there, tongue tied until he rubbed himself against her "What do you want?" He whispered with his broken voice tone, the one that always turned her so on.

Tifa bursted out one of her precious moans, bluring Noctis' eyes for a few seconds "I don't want you to get away from me" she stuttered, shaking like a leaf between his possessive arms.

The ravenette forgot for a second his anger and carefully pulled her against his chest, his chin rested over her crownhead "I won't" he mumbled as the girl closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling his manly scent, the cold leather pinching her warm cheeks.

He would be with her until getting what he wanted for sure. If he thought that when he sucked her nipples over the fabric of her tank top, after fighting Prompto, he believed it with passion... of course, Tifa couldn't get aware of his intentions. Noctis didn't picture her accepting his company until she felt like fucking with him and then let it all fall apart. She would send him to hell and wouldn't approach to him again in a million years. The girl was too pure and innocent for understanding him. Althought, something deep into his mind told him that he was the cruelest man in the world. How could he even think about doing that to her? Conquer the brunette's warm heart to then broke it in pieces? It was only a low whisper that wanted to be a scream, weak enough for him to shut it down with his sexy voice "Do you wanna know something funny?" He felt how she lifted up her face to gaze at him with the softest stare in the world "What?" Her lips moved as he touched her cheeks with his fingertips "Do you remember your first day at University?" He started to smirk "Yeah, why?" "Do you remember being almost ran over?" Tifa nodded "Yes, an idiot driving an Audi...-" she stopped talking when his smirk couldn't get bigger.

Tifa opened wide her eyes and then her mouth "It was...?" She began to ask before he chuckled "Me? Correct" he stared at her until one of her fists punched his chest softly, without hurting him "You were that pencildick!" She couldn't believe it. Noctis furrowded his eyebrows "Pencildick? I could prove you wrong in just a second" he took her hand and slowly lead it towards his bulge but she shook him off, laughing loudly while the boy grinned "Lucis' gods" she giggled, walking around his bedroom "Plus, what kind of insult is that? I've never heard it" he raised one of his brows, crossing his arms on his chest, completly forgotten about Prompto and his stupid ideas "An insult that fits you as hell" she teased him before he started walking towards her "I told you I can show you otherwise right now, right here" he placed his hands on the zip of his jeans before Tifa stopped him "Stop" she couldn't hold her laughs while the ravenette panted heavily, rubbing his cheeks against her soft and dense lockes. That girl was the death of him.

Half an hour later, the boys and Tifa were ready to go. They had chatted more when she convinced the ravenette to went downstairs. For the shake of everyone, they hadn't mention Prompto's issue even if the older men were curious about it "Where do you live, Tifa? I could drive you home" Gladio offered himself before Ignis adjusted his glasses "I think I would do that better" he looked at the stronger one with a satisfied smile at the same time Tifa giggled "I don't wanna be a burden" both men stared at her all surprised. Could she get even sweeter?

They were about to start a fight when Noctis placed his leather jacket over the brunette's shoulders "Hands off, pedophiles, I'll take her home" he said, taking the keys of his Audi A8 while the others sighed, making the girl smile sweetly "I hope we can see you again soon" Ignis told her when they went out from the mansion, walking towards the respective cars.

Gladio had a grey four wheel and Ignis an old and classy vehicle, which Tifa liked a lot because of the slight golden colour "I hope that too... Is that your car? I love it!" The brunette said before the spects carried her so she could admire it more closely.

Taking advantage of it, Gladio turned to the singer, talking quietly "You better bring her here again" he saw how Noctis rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah..." "Noct" the man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder with a solemn face expression "I have just meet Tifa but I already can say she is the best girl you've ever flirt with... don't fuck it up, you hear me?" the ravenette saw the seriousness on the drummer's eyes but decided not to get into it. Like always.

"C'mon, Tifa" he avoided Gladio's stare and got into the Audi A8, waiting for the brunette to join him after waving goodbye to both men. Noctis started the vehicle and left "Your friends are so nice" the girl commented, cuddling against the back of the seat and Noctis' jacket, which smelt just as him "At least they are not animals" he kept on teasing her, making her roll her eyes "I'm going to tell Yuffie so she can choke you while you sleep" The boy had several goosebumps "Disgusting but wouldn't you be the choked one?" He saw the girl's blushed cheeks and laughed when she kept the silence.

None of them spoke until they reached Tifa's neighborhood "You can leave me here, I'll walk home" she told him, fearing Squall could have arrived. The boy didn't answer, just kept on driving.

The brunette sighed, watching at the bright street lamps, which illuminated the solitary road "It is that one" she pointed at her house even if the ravenette already knew which one was.

Noctis parked right in front of the house, missing the Jeep "Looks like this won't be my last day on earth" he joked as Tifa released a slight giggle "Lucky you..." her expressive hues glanced at him "Thank you for everything, I've had so much fun" she tried not to say it with the double meaning but Noctis' smirk let her know what he was thinking about "You're welcome, beautiful" he saw how she took off his leather jacket "Why don't you keep it?" He asked before the brunette left it in the back seats "Because that's what all of thrm do" she placed the locke behind her ear, seeing how he panted "I would never let anyone keep my favourite jacket" "Sure you have like ten favourite jackets" she didn't let him any chance to flirt with her in such a lame and easy way.

That was what Noctis hated and loved so much at the same time. He had to work to impress her, tell her things he would never say "You told me I could do whatever I wanted out from the university..." his blue eyes shone in the middle of the dark "Not in front of my house" Tifa pressed her lips together. Did she want his lips upon her skin? Of course... but the tough and shy side of her was still bigger than the lustful one "I'll see you on Monday" she opened the door of the car and walked towards the house before two arms wrapped around her petit waist, turning her around and pushing her towards one of the wooden columns of the structure.

There, the girl closed her eyes, moaning lowly while Noctis' lips nibbled on her neck, kissing and biting trying not to leave any mark of his presence. The brunette's hands crawled up the ravenette's toned back, pressing her palms against his shoulder blades as he made sure her body was completly caged by his own one "Tifa..." he breathed after hearing her whine sweetly.

The female held one scream behind her pink lips when she felt his hardened bulge pressing against her flat belly; those electric currents taking over her like the other time.

She searched for his cheeks and smooched them softly, trying to cold down the temperature of the boy, who was trying so hard not to take her back to his car.

That was how he had to flirt with her... cause he had never ran after a girl, he had never stopped any of them from getting home, he had never wished anyone to love him harder.

Noctis growled, feeling her thick lips touching his cheeks carefully, hearing her crazy hearbeats and seeing two little stars into her honey hues. He felt comfortable like that, having her into his arms as she tried not to fall for him, not to let him touch her like he could do... he knew that girl desired him just as he desired her... she had shown it a couple of hours before. A hint of that passion lingering into her amazing big eyes while he had to control himself so she didn't adamant once more.

Tifa's hands sneaked from his back to his chest, where they stroked his black shirt at the same time they stared into each other's eyes. The girl parted her lips "Noct-" both of them bounced when they heard the door of the house getting opened.

Immediately, the brunette pushed him so her brother didn't catch them all glued but... "Don't even think I've seen nothing cause I have" Zack glanced at Noctis "You must be Noctis" he offered him his hand so the ravenette took it, nervous because he had never met any family member of his flirts. The boy felt how Tifa's sibling started to tight his fingers around his own ones, crunching his bones "Z-Zack" the brunette gulped hard, seeing the deadly eyes from the older boy, so speechless cause she had never imagined Zack acting that way.

In spite of it, Noctis was the one who was having the hardest time cause he didn't want to answer back to the man's squeeze, either to retreat his hand.

He wasn't Tifa's boyfriend but he didn't want to be treated like a mere idiot. Sweat drops fell down from his temples as the blood stopped runing through his fingers, slight tremlings taking over his body. Damn, for how long would that asshole squash his phalanges?

Tifa was about to intercede when, all of a sudden, Zack let go on Noctis' hand, roaring of laugher, leaving the two teens paralyzed "It was just a joke" he said between his uncontrolable laughs.

The ravenette looked at the girl, who was as lost as him "C'mon, I didn't want to scare you, I was just taking Squall's rol" the older boy wipe out one tear from his eyes before the brunette sighed heavily "You're such and idiot" she did a face palm before Zack embraced her "Don't get mad, Tiff Tiff" he grinned while Noctis smiled because of that "Tiff Tiff" thing.

But that smile left his lips when the men told Tifa to get into the house "Zack, leav-" "I won't tell him anything, okay? Now go to take a shower, you stink" he pushed her into the hallway and then closed the door, hearing her curse out loud.

Zack laughed a bit "I'm sorry for that, I was just testing you" he said, seeing how Noct shrugged his shoulders "It's okay" "You did it good. If you had answered back to the squeeze I would have thought you were a douchebag and if you had retreated, I would have thought you were a pussy" Tifa's brother talked lowly cause he knew the girl surely had one ear glued to the door, trying to hear anything "I got surprised since Tifa told me that the dangerous brother was the other" the ravenette smirked, already feeling comfortable in the presence of Zack, who nodded fast "Squall would have broken your arm... you played with our lil sister" the man said not wanting to annoy the boy but achieving it anyway.

Noctis coughed "Yeah, well..." "Listen to me" Zack stabbed his blue as the ocean irises into the coldest ones of the ravenette "I am the cool brother, I am the one who tells Tiff to jump right into the pool but if you hurt her I swear I will make you know how does she feel".

Both males stood in silence "I know you don't love her but don't ever do what you did the last time to her again. If you respect her limits, your head will stay over your shoulders and I will encourage her to see you, promise" the smile returned to his lips as Noctis nodded "Fair enough" he said, wanting to go home.

As if he had just read his mind, Zack told him to leave "You will see me again" the boy dared to tease, making the other grin "I hope I will and not at the last minutes of your life" he joked without joking "I hope that too" the singer answered back before getting into the car and leave.

Zack waited a bit and then opened the door, avoiding Tifa's fists to then scape from her rage "ZACK!"

Half an hour after, Tifa texted Noctis just to know if he had arrived home safe and sound. The boy thought of missing the answer but in the end decided to be good "Yeah, I have" he smirked when he notized she had been waiting in their chat for him to say something "I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour" she bit on her bottom lip "It's okay, Tiff Tiff" "Stop" Tifa giggled "I told you I had fun but you didn't say anything" the girl typed, her cheeks blushing when she remembered how he had touched her, how she had had her first orgasm in front of him. She didn't expect to be thinking about that because in the first place she didn't expect to let him approach that much... but it was okay. Tifa had liked it and nothing had changed between them "Maybe" he answered back, knowing that had been the best day of the last three months.

The girl rolled her eyes "Maybe?" "Maybe" he kept on that answer, didn't want to let her know or even accept how satisfied he was "I'll see you on Monday" she texted him, wanting to close her eyes already "Maybe" he joked, making her laugh before she fell asleep.

Noctis turned off his phone, throwing it to the bed to then take his guitar.

With the blushed face of Tifa and her gorgeus body in mind, he started to caress the strings of the instrument just as he had caressed the perfect curves of her hips... his voice didn't hesitate when he improvised the chorus.

.

Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter even if it has so many sides and it looks kind of rushed xD like always lol but I really loved writing this one Leave your reviews please!

Note: I don't wanna make spam but if you like Noctifa I have a Youtube channel with many GMVs about them, just search for Noctis x Tifa on Youtube (I'm Tifa Caelum). I alsp have an acc on Instagram, Tifa_Caelum, which is the house of Noctifa. The last, I have a page on DeviantArt (Tiffa Caelum) where you can find my best pics and edits of them I'll appreaciate your support and if you like the couple you'll be in heaven UwU)~


	11. Chapter 11

Song recomendation: I can't hold back by Survivor

.

It was Saturday morning when Noctis heard the sound of a car parking outside, in front of the mansion.

Yesterday he could have moved to his appartment like usual but he had return there and had sat down on the stool where Tifa had been, thinking about all the things they talked about, how he had touched her in the sofa, where he also had layed.

After that, he had went upstairs to play the guitar, a bunch of song ideas into his artistic mind, all of them scriptured with the name of the girl.

She had been his inspiration to end the chorus of 'Do I wanna know?' and then the one to make him have several melodies floating into his head... because of that, when he separated his eyelids, his blue as diamonds orbs reflected his notebook as well as the pencil and the eraser.

His curved yet beautiful letters written down on the pale surface of the paper.

The ravenette growled lowly, feeling how the bones of his back ached "Fuck" he sweared, sitting straight on the chair, noticing prinks on his numb muscles, mouth dried and the hint of the beggining of a headache. Amazing. Sleeping over the wooden table all night long. He hadn't even waken up to go to the bathroom.

Tifa had really left him K.O. using just her sweet words and a bit of her body.

Noctis yawned loudly but stopped when he heard the sound of keys opening the principal door. There where only two people apart from him that had those keys.

The ravenette got up and walked lazily towards the stairs "I will go in a hour, for now clean the first floor and then yo-" his tongue tied into his cavern when his irises saw the least person he expected to see there "Regis..." he called the name of his father under his breath as the old man gently smiled at him with grey as silver eyes "It is good to see you, son" he emphasized the last word, making the singer feel a bit uncomfortable "Why are you here?" He asked, brushing the spikes of his raven hair.

Regis took off his brown coat to leave it on the clothes rack "Can't I visit my son whenever I want without an especific reason?" He turned to gaze at Noctis again "Not having a reason to come to see me just means I can go right now" he said coldly to then walk upstairs quickly, not wanting to face his father "Noctis" he heard from the first floor as he entered into his room to take the partitures and the leather jacket Tifa didn't keep... and that was, for real, his favourite one.

The keys of the Audi A8 where on the hall so he had to go downstairs again. The ravenette clutched his teeth but in the end he went out, finding his father standing at the end of the corridor. He had big and dark bags under the eyes because he had been driving almost for eight hours. Regis, the boss of Insomnia's recording, could have taken a plane but he never liked them. He prefered taking his beautiful Gran Torino and be the ruler on the roads... too bad his tiredness was now making him look weak enough for Noctis to fill his pride and ego "Can you move?" the singer hissed while walking forwards, rage lingering into his blured hues "Noct, I've come to talk with you about how's your life going. Can't you share a small conversation with your father?" the man almost begged. He hated seeing his own son staring at him with such an impassivity, such a freezing cold "No, I have things to do" Noctis rejected the proposal without even blink and then avoided his father to start running to the first floor "You won't record any album under the name of my enterprise if you keep doing this" Regis did the only thing that worked with the ravenette. Threats. It had always been useful but that time, Noctis didn't even turn around "That's fine" he shouted with anger running into his veins before he slammed hard the principal door.

Tifa opened the door of her house, sweating and breathing heavily due to his more than an hour running rutine "Yikes" Squall shrruged his nose when he passed by the corridor shirtless, eating a red apple "It is Tifa stinking, right?" The girl heard Zack asking from the kitchen, where he was having cereals as breakfast "Ah, shut up" she giggled, leaving her trainners on the shoes' corner before stepping into the wooden floor of her house "At least I'm not a coach potato" she said to then see both of her brothers marking their brawny biceps "Excuse me? This muscles could lift a car" Zack moved his eyebrows up and down "Pencildick, mines would lift a truck" Squall grinned before they started fighting about who was stronger. Their little sister rolled her eyes and went upstairs to take a shower, knowing her brothers joked more than what they would do because of her, because they wanted to light up her day everyday. She loved them with all her heart. They were her only family, the only ones who had ever taken care of her... they were her heroes.

The brunette took the new clothes she would dress with while preparing a playlist to hear, all Noctis song's included.

Thinking about the ravenette, made her remember Prompto's actitude... should she phone him? Talk to him? Would he get mad because she knew what had happened? Would he even want to talk about all that with her? She looked at herself in the mirror. No, Prompto wanted Noctis away from her and she understood why. The girls also wanted it that way and Tifa didn't want them to know a single thing about it cause they wouldn't accept it. They would tell her to change her mind and forget about the singer... the same thing the blond boy would do... and the brunette couldn't afford a thing like that.

She liked Noctis. She had liked him since the first time they looked into each other's eyes. Not romantically of course, it was not like she would die for him or something dramatic.

Love at first sight didn't exist but sexual tension did and even if the girl didn't know (and understand) much about it, she felt the hot tongues of fire licking her insides everytime she saw the ravenette. It was undeniable. If it wasn't like that, she wouldn't have let him please her that way on Friday. It was not right but it was what it had to be and no one could stop it from happening. Not even herself.

Falling in love? With Noctis' bad habits and behaviour she doubted about it. But she couldn't keep him away from her thoughts and it was better if none of her friends got aware of it. Things would be fine as long as she didn't love him, as long as he didn't forget about her.

Noctis arrived to his appartment like a hurricane, kicking and punching everything he found on his way, including his expensive laptop. Is rage attacks were the last thing you would ever want to see, promise.

The boy screamt and went to the kitchen to open the fridge and take one beer, from which he drank half of it in just one shot. It was eleven o' clock in the morning but the boy never had times to drink and smocke... and to have good times with girls.

His blured mind didn't realize he was texting Tifa to come over so they could fuck like animals "Fucking shit" he quit her chat to go to the non saved ones. Laurine was the most recent one so without even remembering who she was, he phoned her and almost commanded her to go to his appartment. The girl accepted gladly before he hang off, the beast inside of him screaming out loud, making him release husky growls. His father came to visit him after more than three months to what? Talk about life? Talk about how many beers he drank? How many cigarettes he lighted? How many girls he fucked? Regis knew nothing about him, Regis was almost a mere stranger to Noctis, who at that moment started profanating over his father like a psycho.

His hands trembled as well as both temples of his forehead. He didn't want a slut on his arms, Lucis' gods he was tired of that shit.

Because of that, he took the keys of the car and left the appartment without warning Laurine about it. What would he do? Get drunk somewhere else to drown his sadness into the alcohol, like he always did when he didn't want to face a problem.

On the afternoon, the Lockhart siblings heard someone knocking on the house's door "Do you expect someone?" Squall asked from the sofa, where he was reading a book about World War.

Zack glanced at Tiff. They were doing cupcakes for Sunday, when the girl would go to Rikku's house again with the rest of the girls "Do you?" The boy asked to the brunette while placing a strawberry on the top of one of the sweets "No" she moved her head from side to side to then hear both of her brothers "The youngest is the dumbest!".

Tifa rolled her eyes, leaving the spoon filled with cream over the plate before going to the hall, where she opened the door without looking through the spyhole cause her siblings were there.

The girl opened wide her eyes as two clear blue eyes glanced at her "H-Hey" she whispered, standing in the door frame as he didn't know what to say "Hey" he eventually let out, looking at the floor as the brunette pressed her lips together "I wanted to say I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday" he finally said, glancing at the beautiful girl who merely gave him the sweetest smile "It's okay, Promy, I was worried I did something wrong" she saw how he denied quickly "No, it wasn't your fault... I just..." Prompto didn't want to tell her about his feelings or about what he had discuss with Noctis. She didn't need to know "Do not worry" he heard her say before he felt her arms around him, hugging him softly. The blond boy blushed like a tomato, feeling butterflies inside his tummy and a hammer punching his chest harder and harder. The cold sweat was starting to gather into his palms but he would have loved to stay that way forever, never let Tifa go from that embrace. The boy was going to hug her too when the door opened utterly "What in Earth?" both of them bounced.

Squall had flames pouring out from his eyes and he looked like hissing like a snake in any moment.

Prompto's cold sweat got frozen upon his pale skin and more than ever, he wanted the ground to swallow him down.

Before her brother could jump to the wrong conclussions, Tifa placed in front of the teen waving her hands from one side to the other "S-Squall, this is Prompto, a friend from the University; Prompto, this is my brother, Squall" she shown a forced smile when Squall moved her aside so he could stare at his little sister's threat "Are you in the friendzone?" He asked at the same time the girl did a face palm "W-what?" The blond boy sttutered, seeing how the man's temples were trembling "Are you on my sister's friendzone?!" He screamt, scaring Prompto so much that he felt like fainting right there "Ah, stop your demons, Squall, he is on the friendzone for sure" Zack came to rescue the day wearing the pink and flower spammed apron that Aerith gave him for his birthday as a joke... no one expected he would seriously put it on.

The youngest brother glanced at the rest of them, starting to calm down his wrath so the blond boy could catch a big breath of fresh air "How do you know it?" Squall furrowded his brows "Because Tiff Tiff and me have secrets you won't ever know" "What!?" The brown haired boy followed Zack into the house, screaming like a psycho that he was Tifa's fav one while the other told him to keep on dreaming.

The brunette giggled but then placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder "Are you alright?" "I thought he would kill me..." he muttered, making her laugh "Yeah, we should put a warn about 'Beware from the dog' or something" she provoke a chuckle to burst out from his blank lips "...We are doing cupcakes, wanna join?" Tifa invited him but he was too afraid from her brother "Am... I think it is better if I come when the 'dog' is not here" he nervously grinned "Don't worry" the girl denied with her head "Now he knows you're not a threat he won't judge you" she said.

Prompto would have never said it but... he rather be a threat. The fact they all thought he was just Tifa's friend angered and frustrated him. What should he do to be seen as a possible threat to that girl? Wasn't he enough? Maybe that was the problem. To be honest, he didn't picture him beside her... she was too perfect and gorgeus for him, too good to be mixed with someone like him... but he wanted it badly, so badly that he found himself accepting her proposal "Okay, I'll help you" he blinked an eye to her "Alright, I'm sure Yuffie will like the cupcakes more if she knows you helped on doing them" she commented as they got into the house, where the two brothers were still fightning.

That was another obstacle. Prompto hadn't said a word about the shortie and the brunette thought he was interested on her friend. That was bad, he needed to show Tifa that he wasn't behind Yuffie but behind her. He had been behind her since the first second he saw her standing in one of the corridors of the University, with the light of the sun washing her body and long brown hair. And the photos he took from the brunette on the park... damn, he had revealed them on his studio and he wanted to do a collection with them, a gallery that would lead him to glory because only Tifa's beauty captured in one shot worthed all the money in the world. He blushed hard when she softly pushed him towards the kitchen "You look like a maid with that shit!" Squall was pointing at Zack, who lifted one of the knifes "Aerith gave it to me!" "It was for Tiff Tiff!" "NO, for me!" They were about to start punching the other when their sister separated them "Enough!" She screamt "Now we're going to prepare the cupcakes with Promy's help, okay?" "Promy?" Squall blinked "Told ya" Zack left the knife over the table "Friendzoned" both males turned to look at the blonde boy, who trembled like a leaf before and after they started chuckling out loud "Assholes" the little sister whispered at them with a fierce look into her honey eyes, making them shut up "Okay, okay" the oldest sibling raised his hands up in the air as the other sat down in one of the chairs, not wanting to leave Tifa alone with the dumbass they had as brother and that friendzoned stranger that looked at the brunette as if she was the most beautiful thing. Of course, she was, but the way he stared at her... he thought he had some posibilities and Squall wouldn't let him lie to himself. Tifa was his little sister, the one he would die for. No boy would have her without his consent.

"Thanks" the girl sighed heavily to then let Prompto stand beside her so she could show him how the cupcakes were done. They blond guy would have enjoyed it a lot if he hadn't felt constantly watched by Squall, who followed every single move of him, not wanting to see any unnecessary touch between his sister and the stranger.

Welcome to Squall's filters.

"So, Tifa told me you play the guitar" Zack said while cutting the strawberries in small little pieces that the girl was introducing into some of the doughs for each sweet. Others had caramel or chocolate "Y-yeah, well, I'm trying to learn from the best guitarists" he said being humble as ever, earning one of the pretty Tifa's smiles "Who are the better guitarists?" Squall inquired, making the girl sigh "I like old rock and roll so you could say all those bands" Prompto tried not to answer directly "He also loves photography" the brunette interceded before her brother could keep on asking "Oh yeah?" Zack cleaned his hands to then start moulding the dough. Tifa started the owen and prepared the moulds "Yes, it is another of my hobbies... Tifa told me you also liked photography" "He did but his photos were bullshit" Squall joked on his older brother before the said one threw the dish towel right to his face "Auch!" "My photos were good but not as much to become famous" he gave Tifa the raw sweets at the same time Prompto finished his own ones "I get ya, it is hard to find a good perspective" he smiled, feeling more comfortable talking with Zack, who nodded "It was awful" they laughed.

Later, the girl placed the moulds into the owen "It will take like thirty minutes... later we'll have to decorate them" she licked her fingertips to wash away the rests of chocolate and caramel. The blond boy tried not to stare at her mouth embracing her delicate fingers but Squall notized his struggle "That's the best part" Zack clapped his appron and then took it off "We have to start another washing machine, Tiff Tiff" he looked at the girl before she pointed at the other man "Tell Squall to move his lazy ass" "This lazy ass stays all the week exercising for you to have a stable life" he joked on her "Too bad it doesn't attracks any girl" Zack laughed and Tifa had to do a big effort not to scream that Squall was trying to flirt with a girl. Since the last time they've talked about it, the man had managed to get her phone number. They would have a date soon... Squall told his sister that it wouldn't be a romantic date but the girl had her own ideas and she thought about it that way. Her brother glanced at her with a menacing look into his blue as the river orbs "He will find a girl soon, right?" She asked, turning her back on Zack so he couldn't see the irony painted on her face.

Prompto was standing still between the siblings without knowing what to do or say... bot even how he should breath.

When he arrived home on Friday after the discussion with Noctis, he felt bad and miserable for treating the brunette that way. It hadn't been her fault and he just wanted his friend to get away from her, thing he wouldn't achive growing apart from her. For those reasons, he had determined he should go and apologize to her so they could resume their friendship again. First friends, later more than that... it was his plan cause he knee it was the only way to reach her. Tifa wouldn't accept having a boyfriend she didn't know. No way, she was not like that.

With those thoughts in mind, he had rang the Lockhart's house bell and at that moment, was living one of their daily conversations, which consisted on the brothers teasing the other constantly while Tifa stood impartial, laughing at both of them equally "You bet" Squall made Prompto return from his absorption "Pigs will fly when that happens" Zack sat down in front of his brother "You can sit there, I will make some chocolate" the girl told to the blond guy sweetly "Thanks, Tiff" he nodded, sitting next to the politest brother "So you both meet years ago" Zack inquired "Years ago?" Squall repeated, glancing at his siter "Yeah, we meet in my old school, when we were... nine?" She raised one of her brows "I think you were eight" Prompto brushed his styled hair as the brunette shrruged her shoulders "It is so good we got reunited again" she smiled, taking all the necessary ingredients "Yeah, I thought I'd never see you again" he chuckled before Zack patted his back "You're a lucky one" he grinned "I am" the blond boy confessed.

Squall spinned his eyes, crossing his brawny arms "Tifa never mentioned you" "Squall!" The dish clothe impacted on the man's face for the second time "Argh!" He took it off "Forget about the asshole" Zack waved his hand in the air as Prompto tried not to laugh on him.

Meanwhile and far away from there, Noctis was sat down in a chair on the darkest part of a local. The black walls made the corner where he was even darker. You would only see his diamond eyes, which were reflecting the alcohol he was drinking. The blurness had already taken over his irises and whenever the waitress went near, he asked her for another round. And another, and another... and in each shot of vodka he saw everything he hated. From the bitch that had destroyed his life to the rage he had towards his father, the damage that the lost of his mother had done to him. All those things crystallizing into his mind, pouring out in the form of tears and sobbers... he wanted to be drunk not for remembering all that but to forget it as soon as possible.

It was not the first time he visited that bar which was opened round the clock. That was the reason why the owner of it knew he would pay every shot and hopefully, without breaking someone's nose.

At first Noctis ofently cried but then, when everything spinned, he got up and walked around the bar until some dude told him something. He didn't care what was the matter, he always started a fight... and won it. The good thing was that he left a generous tip. That was the reason why they didn't kick his ass out from there.

The ravenette, at that moment, was on his crying phase, watching himself as a victim, as someone that life had treated like trash... Why his mother had to die? Why his father was such a jerk? Why he had loved such a slut? He drank the last shot to wave his hand in the air, making circles with it so the waitress served him another round and a black beer on the house.

While waiting for it, he took out the phone from his pocket and after several attempts, he achieved opening Tifa's chat. His thumb sneaked to her profile pic so he could stare at her beauty, at that sweet and trustful smile... why didn't he fall in love with someone like her? Well, he doubted there was any other girl like the brunette. His blue eyes released teardrops that fell on the screen like rain on a river, dripping down, losing into the nothing "She is beautiful" the old waitress commented as she left the shots and beer on the table "She's too far away" he wiped out the tears from his eyes, not wanting that woman to see his weakness "I'm sure she is if you just stay here drinking instead going for her" she opened the lid of the beer "I cannot go for her" he rested his elbows on the round table before the waitress left, leaving him alone with his self absorption.

The cupcakes were done at lunch's time "Hey, Promy, do you wanna have lunch here?" Tifa asked to the blond boy while Zack nodded... but they all saw Squall's triggered face expression. Prompto brushed his styled hair "Ah, no, it's okay. I had a lot of fun" he smiled trying not to sound awkard "Sure, pal?" Zack took off his pink appron to then pat his clothes, a bit spotted with flour, chocolate, sugar... Aerith always told him he was like a baby, constantly getting dirty, no mattered if he was cooking or reparing a car, he'd end up like a shabby.

Prompto was glad at least Zack was a cool man "Yeah, super sure but thank you" he grinned before Tifa followed him to the principal door "See you" Squall ironized, earning a hard punch from the brunette, who stared at how her friend put on his trainners "Thank you for coming, I didn't know what to do" she smiled, gently offering him one of the cupcakes she had done "For me?" He blushed hard but took it "Thanks, Tiff" the boy crossed the door that the girl was holding "I'm also glad you received me like this, you know, without throwing me to the trash can" he joked, making her not laugh but roll her eyes "I'd never do that to you, Promy" she seriously confessed, didn't want him to feel bad in any way.

Prompto got lost into her expressive honey hues, which gazed at him to wash away every bad thought, to give him the sensation of being loved... but not in the way he wanted "Tifa" he called out her name to gain her total attention "Uh?" Her pink and thick lips parted while her thin and defined eyebrows raised up. Prompto desired to tell her how gorgeus she was, how much he wanted her to look at him as she had looked at Noctis the other day but... "See you on Monday" he merely said, knowing how idiot he was "See you, take care and text me" she softly smiled, not wanting to close the door until he left.

He returned back the smile, wishing he was different. Then, he turned around and left.

Tifa stood against the doorframe for a while to then get in and punch Squall until leave him K.O. on the floor "That's for being such a pencildick!" She crossed her arms on her chest while Zack couldn't stop roaring of laugh "Oh, damn" he grinned "Shut up" Squall panted from the ground.

The rest of the day passes smoothly and fast for Tifa. Her brothers wouldn't leave the house for the entire afternoon so they ended up playing Monopoly and Cluedo. Zack always won in the first game but the girl kicked their asses on the second. The poor Squall always lost "This familiar games are trash, they are preapared to make the most dumbass win" he criticized before his siblings started teasing him "Whatever" he merely said.

Later, they three were laying on the sofas, watching a film. Tifa was enjoying it but her phone rang "Ahh..." she whined, stretching her arm to take the phone, which had been resting over the square shaped table.

Her heartbeats stopped when she saw Noctis' contact. The girl swallowed down, feeling that annoying zoo running wild her stomach.

Absently she got up and walked upstairs to finally pick up the phone "Hey" she smiled, closing the door of her bedroom, furrowning her eyebrows when she didn't hear anything at the other side of the line "Noctis?" She asked "Beautiful, where are you?" He finally spoke, dragging the words "Are you drunk?" The girl pressed her lips together "Drunk..." he repeated to then laugh out loud. Indeed, he was too drunk "...I want to see you" he said, making her gasp "I don't think it is a good idea right now" Tifa looked at her watch; it was not even nine o' clock in the evening and he was drunk. Awesome.

"Who cares about the time... don't you wanna see me? Is that it?" He started crying. Consecuently, the brunette's heart hit her chest so strong that she feared it would break her chest "It is not like that, where are you?" "Me? I'm on the caffe... that fucking whore" he stopped crying to shout the last part.

Tifa panted "Are you where we had breakfast?" "That fucking ginger slut" he continued with his monologue "Okay, don't move from there" she begged, walking down the stairs "Guys, I'm gonna take a walk!" She warned her brothers while taking the keys of the Picasso.

Squall and Zack looked at the other all confussed but let her be. It probably was one of the girls wanting her to go to chat for a while like ofently happened on weekends.

"Are you gonna come, babe?" He smirked like a child, sat down in the street with a bottle of beer in his hand "Yes, so don't move" Tifa said solemnly, starting the car to then drive as fast as she could, turning on the bluetooth so he didn't hang off "You're so beautiful, Tiff" he said before taking a shot drom the alcoholic drink "Do you think so? How much?" She merely said just to keep him on the phone and distracted from anything else "Uff... girl... you're too hot" he hummed, feeling his throat dry even when the froth slided down through it "So so so hot" he kept on saying "Noctis..." she whispered as he started crying again "Oh, Tifa" he growled "Don't hang off, Noctis, I'm almost there, okay?" "You told me you liked chocolate" he digressed again "Yeah, I love chocolate so much" she pressed the gas pedal harder "Mmm so sweet" he smirked, looking at his beer "Fucking ginger" he repeated because that waitress hadn't let him enter into the caffe in that state and before he threw the crystal bottle away, which broke in million pieces on the middle of the road "Noct?" Tifa gasped loudly when she heard the noise "I love when you say my name, Tifa" he smiled widely in the same moment the girl saw him standing against the wall of the building "Lucis' gods" she sweared, parking the car as she could to then get out from it and ran towards the ravenette, whose smile grew bigger when his blue yet blured orbs saw her "Beautiful..." he said when the girl cupped his cheeks, examinating his body and finding out bruises all over it. On of them decorated his jawline "W-what have you been doing?" She sttutered as the boy wrapped his arms around her "Thinking about you" he smell her scent and moaned in pleasure, all his body reacting to her closeness "I have to take you home" she searched for his phone while he hugged her "Ah... Tiff... make love to me" he said, turning Tifa's cheeks red as never before. Altought, she tried to ignore him and search in his contacts someome who could help her and the first one who appeared was Gladio. The girl pressed his phone number before the ravenette pulled her hard against him so she ended up sat down over him, her legs at both sides of his hips and her inner thighs upon his erected member.

Tifa tried to breath normally but when she felt Noctis' mouth on her neck she could only release a pant "Noctis, stop" she pushed him as he could only stare at her all fascinated and aroused. God, such a sexy and gorgeus girl right over him, ready to ride him until fire consumed both of them. He was more than steady to let her rub against him but instead she started talking with his friend "Gladio? I'm Tifa" She explained as the man, who was preparing a fruit shake, smiled "Why are you calling me through Noctis' phone?" He expected the ravenette to take the phone in any moment but he just heard him telling naughty things to the brunette in a voice tone he knew too well "Is he drunk?" He stopped doing the shake "Yes, he called me and I don't know what to do... I thought you could come and take him home" she spoke fast "No, I wanna be with you" the boy moaned, hiding his face into her breasts "Of course, send me your location and I'll pick that asshole up" Gladio told her, taking the keys of his four wheel while the girl did it through a message "Done" she sensed Noctis' hands sliding beneath her sweater "It will take me a while to get there, don't move" he said, starting his vehicle "Don't worry" Tifa assured him before they both hang off "Noct, you're gonna catch a cold, let's get into the car" she pulled from him at the same time he denied "Don' leave me... please... I don't wanna be alone" he cried once again, hugging her tight but not in a naughty way like he had been doing. He had embraced her really fearing she would forsake him there. Tifa's heart ached when he did that "I won't leave you, I will take care of you but you have to help me" she cupped his cheeks into her warm palms to stare at his blured eyes. He looked like a lost kid. The girl caressed his bruise "Please, come with me" she begged before he nodded and tried to stand up.

Tifa was strong but if he hadn't help her, she wouldn't have been able to make him stand on his feet "Okay" she let him rest his back against the wall as his hands quickly sneaked upon her back "Tifa..." he tried to kiss her but she looked behind to the Picasso "Lucis' gods" she sweared for the second time, all her anatomy glued to the boy's body... which was hotter than the fire, calling for her attention "I will open the door of the car and then help you to get in, okay?" She was going to walk towards it but the ravenette stopped her with a strong grip and a scared shout "Don't" he breathed uneasily while Tifa tried to calm him down cause he was hurting her wrist "Noct, you hurt me" she whispered against him, not losing her mind cause then it would be impossible for them to reach the car "Don't leave me" he hugged her tight "You're so beautiful..." Noctis caressed her long brown hair.

Tifa hugged him too "Help me to reach that old potato car" she hummed next to his hear to make him chuckle a bit "Potato" he repeated, walking to the car without taking off his arms from her.

Finally, she could push him against the bodywork of the vehicle. The brunette felt his hard bulge plunging against her flat belly, making her hard to breath.

The boy saw how she licked on her bottom lip, wanting to do the same thing "Tiff" he growled, starting to rub while holding her close and hard, wanting her to feel it clashing on her anatomy, but the girl, making a big effort, opened the door of the car "We have to get in" she glanced at him "Will we make love?" He took her chin with his thumb and index finger. In hence, Tifa breathed out uneasily "Yes, but you have to get in" she saw how he nodded "Anything for you, beautiful" he smooched her forehead and then, with the help of the brunette, he got into the back seats of the Picasso.

Tifa's idea was to close the door and lock the car so he couldn't scape or do something weird to her but before she could do the first thing, she heard him sobbing "You are going to leave me, don't you?" His blue orbs stared at her, drowned in tears that softened the girl's heart "Why everyone always leaves me?" He started crying for the forth time, broking her heart "I'm not... I'm not leaving you" she said before getting into the car and closing the door behind her "Noctis" she removed the bangs that were hiding his eyes "Why...?" He choked, falling into Tifa's arms as she pressed him hard against her smaller bod.

Noctis hid his face into the whole of her neck, smooching her skin from time to time as his whole body caged her.

The girl found his alcoholic scent unbearable but she made an effort to resist it. He had also been smoking "Why have you done this?" She caressed the black spikes of his hair sweetly, really worried about his reasons to get that drunk. The boy trembled into her arms, looking numb as never before for a second before he pushed her against the door "Tifa" he called out her name dangerously, lust taking over his eyes. Tifa held him close, knowing what he wanted "Noct, I'm here with you" she softly spoke, feeling how he spreaded both of her legs so he could get in between, his bulge pressing against her inner thigs like before but even harder, hungrier. The brunette moaned but kept on caressing his face "Why are you so afraid of being alone? Why are you so hurted?" She asked to him, Noctis' right hand touching her face to then introduce his thumb into her mouth. Tifa was blushing harder and harder, didn't want to kick him but also wanting him to stop doing those things "Noctis..." she whispered when all of a sudden he jumped over her throath, where he started licking, sucking and biting, his hips waving against her own ones. The boy growled like an animal as the girl hugged him, panting heavily, sensing all of her body enjoying his constant banging and kisses "Noct" her parted lips whined, his arms tighting the embrace even more. She didn't know how to stop him but he knew how to continue. All of him screamt for her warm company, for her kind grips, for the way her legs trembled at both sides of his waist. He wanted her badly right then, right there "Don't leave me" he whispered in the middle of his wet kisses, needing to have all of her. She tasted so good, panted so sweetly... he started losing his mind, everything bluring around him before he fell into Tifa's chest, his sexy moves slowly stopping as he joined is eyelids.

The brunette's fingers, which had been stroking his shirt, crawled up to his nape "Noctis?" She muttered, realizing he had fallen asleep. Her own eyes closed at the same time she released a huge heavy sigh. Everything was okay.

Tifa embraced him tight against her, feeling how his skin trembled under the palms of her sweated hands, hoping he wouldn't catch a cold even if that seemed to be the least problem he had. Her honey hues stared at the window of the opposite side of the car. She had guessed Noctis had had bad issues but not such a bad ones... she had seen him crying like a baby, begging her not to leave him at any cost, scared of being left behind. And he had told her he wanted to make love to her. Tifa tried to tell herself he had said that because he was drunk but... drunk people always said the truth, didn't they?

The girl smooched Noctis' head, brusing her hands up and down upon his back "I won't leave you, promise" she whispered, standing there in silence until she saw Gladio's four wheel approaching at an ilgeal speed.

Tifa opened the door, caging the ravenette into her arms "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The man started screaming before the brunette told him to huss through signs "He is asleep" she held him as if he was a lost puppy "Argh, he stinks" Gladio shrruged his nose and then helped her to take him out from the Picasso. Due to his strenght, he managed to introduce the ravenette into the back seats of his vehicle with ease.

The girl saw how Noctis' head fell over his left shoulder when the man put the belt around him "He won't ever change" Gladio panted, closing the door carefully not to wake the singer up even if that was impossible. He had fell like into a coma because of all the alcohol he had drank "Are you alright?" The drummer asked, worried because of Tifa's frustated face expression "Yes, I am... it is just that... he cried" she looked at the floor "Cried? He must have drank a lot of vodka" he shocked his head "Don't think too much about it" his big hand pinched the girl's cheek, making her smile a little "Thank you for coming, I didn't know what to do" "I'm surprised you managed to make him get into the car" he chuckled lowly "He helped me a bit" Tifa confessed, trying not to think about how Noctis had looked at her, how he had moved against her. Needing and desiring her too much. "You won't leave him, right?" Gladio asked to her, seeing how her expressive eyes shown the answer "No" she said and the drummer nodded "That's good... if you did I wouldn't have an excuse to see you" he joked, making her laugh a bit more "Oh, I thought you liked blondes" she raised one of her brows "I can make an exception" he continued the joke, blinking an eye to the girl, who finally felt better "I'm so glad" she placed her locke behind her ear before Gladio started walking towards the door of the pilot "Tifa... are you Noctis' girlfriend?" He saw how she blushed "No..." the man furrowded his brows "Don't let him use you" he warned her cause he already knew Noctis' way to act. After he had sex with a girl, he forgot about her completly and Gladio didn' want that to happen between the boy and Tifa. She seemed so nice and sweet, educated and polite not like all the others, who were stupid and filthy whores. No wonder Noctis never stucked on any of them "I won't, thank you for everything" she smiled at him "No, thank you for everything... I owe you a cup of noddles" both of them laughed before he started the car and drove far away.

Tifa stood there, biting on her bottom lip, caressing her neck with her fingertips; she felt it warm but not burning, sign that Noctis hadn't left any hickey on her flesh. Could it be...? The brunette hugged herself and then walked towards the Picasso to go home, where she told her brothers she had been with Yuna as she ran like Usain Bolt to the bathroom so she could take off the stinky clothes. The boy had really drank hard alcohol.

She still tried to figure out what had been the reason for him to get that drunk. On Friday he was alright and it wasn't probable he had done that because of the fight he had with Prompto. It had to be something she missed, which was a normal thing because they were barely friends.

The girl washed her face on the sink as her heart still ached. Seeing the boy like that had impacted her a lot. She never expect seeing him that way. It definitely shown he had another side, one he never let out because he was scared of being hurted, of being left alone "Who left you?" She asked to the nothing, thinking about Noctis' mother. Maybe it was that lost what changed him... or maybe it had been the girl who forsaked him some years ago, when he released his two painful songs.

Tifa didn't know many things so it was hard for her to guess what was the matter but she decided she wouldn't blame him for anything he had done. She wouldn't fall in love with him but she wouldn't leave him alone, she wouldn't talk about what happened cause the ravenette for sure wouldn't want to either.

It was better if she kept that to herself. Yeah, that was the right thing.

But what Tifa didn't know was that she had already fell in love with Noctis... the only piece she needed was to understand him... and it wasn't a certain thing, not at all.

.

First of all I'm sorry I'm uploading it a day late but I had a busy day yesterday ? Anyways, I adore this chapter a lot cause here we see how Noctis is slowly opening to her, how he uncounciously searches for her attention ? I hope you've love it too!


	12. Chapter 12

Song recomendation: May I by Trading Yesterday

Why did he always have to wake up feeling like shit?

Noctis glared, feeling plasticine as muscles and silicone as bones. Annoying punctures stabbing into his joints and furiously spots burning his skin. He barely could feel his jawline.

The ravenette glared a second time like an animal at the edge of death. He had experienced millions of hangovers but that one was being specially bitchy. His eyelashes didn't even want to separate... how many alcohol had he drank? How many cigarettes had he smoked? How many girls had he fucked? The boy just remember his father arriving to the mansion and then black, everything black. The reason why his flesh was stroking had been his father but the things he had done to reach that pathetic state were unknown... great.

He panted heavily many times, trying to make the blood ran to the aslept parts of his aching body "Fucking fuck..." he hummed, taking a strong grip on the marc of his bed with his left hand "C'mon" Noctis would have clutched his teeth but his jawline was a total piece of plasticine... he felt as a filthy bubblegum after being smashed by thousands of car wheels.

His brawny arm tried to straight his body up but it was too heavy. The boy frustrated and profanated several times until he managed to sit down over his comfortable bed, the silken white blankets beneath him and all his stinky clothes on him... he hadn't arrive home alone. Someone had taken him for sure.

His confussed eyes analyzed the bedroom. The door was fully opened and there were sandy footsteps... the one who had taken him home hadn't even covered him with the blankets.

Only one person would do that and it was Gladio. Ignis was the one who normally picked him up when he couldn't go home but he was sure it had been the other man.

He finally believed it when he saw a note over the night table with the messy letters of the drummer. They said "I told you not to screw it up with her". Noctis lazily blinked until his retarded brain remembered when he had heard Gladio saying that "Tifa?" The ravenette swallowed down harshly, looking desperately for his phone, which he found on the floor. His fingers dropped it two times before he could turn it on.

It was two in the afternoon already... God, he hadn't slept, he had hibernated like a fucking beard.

His thumb moved over the screen, opening the phone callings app. His already awful headache turned worst. He had called Tifa and had talked with her for like ten minutes straight. Why didn't she hang off in the first place? He was drunk, why she had listen to him? The ravenette saw the last call of the day. Gladio. After screwing the girl up did he had called Gladio? No, he wouldn't have phoned him after all that cause he was not the cheerful guy that told you everything was okay to later took you home. That was Prompto or Ignis but not the older Amicitia.

Noctis was sure he hadn't have called the big man but if it hadn't been him... who?

The ravenette felt his vocal cords broken, burned into the flames of a hard alcoholic drink, probably vodka. In spite of, he pressed the phone number to call the drummer, who at that time was ready to eat a cup of noddles after having his intense gym rutine.

The man spinned his eyes when he saw Noctis phoning him "The asshole is already awake, uh?" He left the fork over the table, hearing a heavy sigh at the other side of the line "You cannot even talk because all the shit you drank yesterday, I suppose" he continued talking alone cause the boy was, indeed, hoarse.

He stared at his left arm, painfully decorated with purple and yellow bruises. He probably had got into a fight... he hoped not with Gladio "I do not know why you got drunk but you phoned Tifa and she went to search for you" the drummer stood in silence wanting the singer to suffer and of course, he was.

The boy would never accept it but he had been thinking about the girl constantly since the day he saw her long legs. Althought, he had been having second thoughts since the day she forgave him and told him they could be friends... and then... her virgin body beneath his hands. He had just wanted to fuck her but he had understood she wasn't a slut and that had changed something deep inside of him. Saying it out loud? Never. Recognise it? No way. Still, something tossed into his organism. Noctis tried to blame it on his sickness and the yearn of throwing up "What did she do?" He barely could speak so Gladio just heard some growlings "You are a lucky bastard and Tifa too good" the man sighed "She found you and then phoned me to pick you up, I don't know what you said to her until I got there but she was worried... not angry for strange it may seem" the drummer played with the noddles, wrapping them around the fork to then let them fall into the soup again. The ravenette gulped hard, feeling his dry throat burn as the saliva slided down. If the girl had looked worried, it had because she really was. Tifa was not a liar or a pretender "You should text her and apologyze" Gladio told the boy, knowing he wouldn't do it but trying to make him feel more miserable for what he had done "She even managed to get you into her car" the ravenette imagined himself being drunk and trapped into such an small space with the most sexy and gorgeus girl he had ever met. It was impossible that he hadn't try to fuck with her "Shit" he glared in what Gladio heard like another husky groan "I won't ever take you home again, you hear me? Next time I will pick you up not to worry Tifa but then I'll throw you to the road" the man didn't joke cause he wanted Noctis not to drink again, to at least, be a little more responsible of his acts. The man hang off, leaving the singer speechless at the other side of the line, making big efforts to remember something about Tifa but he only reached to hear her sweet voice echoing into his head. The girl had been with him for sure but the only thing that worried him was if she would be angry or stonewall again "I'm stupid" he growled.

Meanwhile, the brunette was eating the cupcakes alongside her three best friends on Rikku's house. The family of the blondie had gone to Lucis to visit the Citadel or something like that. Tifa only knew that the parents had dragged Sora with them. She hadn't been able to hold her laugh when Rikku's little brother had taken a strong grip on the principal's doorframe, scratching the surface of it while his sister pulled from his legs to kick him out from the house.

The blondie had also slammed the door on his nose but finally him and their parents left.

Rikku and Sora weren't like the Lockhart's siblings: they were constantly fighting and making the life impossible to each other. They were like cats and dogs and their parents punished both of them many times because of it. Fortunately, that time they had defended Rikku, letting her punch her brother until kicking him off so they didn't have to discuss with the kid.

"I swear I wished I was an only child" the blonde was saying while eating a caramel cupcake "Don't say that" Yuna furrowded her brows "Yeah, you can talk cause you don't have a parasite" Rikku yelled at the same time Yuffie spitted the milk "P-parasite?" "Tifa and her brothers do not fight that often" Yuna ignored the shortie's reaction "That's because she is the little one" the girl with braided hair tried to defend herself as Tifa took another chocolate cupcake "Stop eating all the chocolate's ones!" Yuffie threw her hands in the air "She's the one who did them so shut up" Yuna accused the dark haired teen, who faiked being really hurted "Excuse me?" "Prompto did many strawberry cupcakes so you probably do not want the chocolate ones" Tifa spoke, thing she hadn't been doing lately because she was abscent into her mind... thinking about Noctis "WHAT!?" Yuffie stood up, slamming the table with both of her palms "HE WHAT!?" "He came to my house yesterday so he joined me and Zack to cook them" the brunette giggled "Why did he visit you?" Rikku asked before the smaller girl could freak out "Just to talk a bit" the brunette lied cause she couldn't explain the reason why without confessing where she had been on Friday afternoon, thing she would never do cause then they would choke her "Why doesn't he come to see me?" Yuffie cried "He doesn't know where's your house" Yuna rolled her eyes, making Tifa laugh "TRUE! I'm gonna tell him right now!" "What? Will you just text him like hey, I live in Janin Street number one, the house with a big fat tree on its garden" Rikku ironized "Exactly!" The other screamt while typing on her Huaweii "Awesome" Yuna shook her head, utterly losing the faith.

All girls laughed out loud and then started to collect and wash all the dishes and the cutlery, leaving everything clean and neat "What do you wanna do now? We have the PS4 just for us" Rikku pointed at the living room before Tifa ran towards it, taking one of the remotes "Mario Bros!" She said as the rest of the teens sat down next to her, each one with a different remote so they could play the mini games they loved.

Hours later, Tifa was playing alone to Alien Isolation as the others watched at it all scared, hugged to each other "I don't see a shit" the brunette sweared before the music of the game started going creepy and creepy "Oh god oh god oh god, TIFA!" Yuffie cried on Rikku's shoulder while Yuna covered her eyes with her hands, leaving small slots between her fingers to see how Tifa hid on one of the lockers.

They all stood in silence until the monster appeared at the other side of the room "FUCK" the shortie shook Rikku as she hugged the other back.

The brunette couldn't cuddle more against the back of the sofa "That son of a bitch" she mumbled before by mistake she pressed on a button, forcing the character to go out from the locker "AH WHAT DAH FUCK" Rikku joined Yuffie's wild screams as Tifa hid again and the Alien approached to the zone "It hasn't heard you" Yuna stuttered "But it knows I'm around" the other answered back, holding her breath when the monster started smelling the locker, searching for her "Oh, sh-" Rikku started saying when they all screamt and bounced on the sofa, kicking the popcorns that had been on the table. The Alien killed the protagonist as Sora entered into the house all angry "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" the blondie insulted her brother as the others calmed down. It had been just a coincidence "Lucis' gods" Tifa breathed out, glad that Rikku's parents turned on the lights "Playing that awful game again?" The woman sighed "Tiff is the best one so yeah" Yuffie grinned, knowing it was time for them to leave the house cause it was late and tomorrow they had to wake up early to go to the University.

The three girls said goodbye to Rikku and her parents (Sora was all angered into his room) and left, getting into Tifa's car cause she offered herself to carry them both home.

The first one leaving was Yuna so in the end there were just Tifa and Yuffie. Through the radio of the old Picasso sounded the aesthetic songs that the brunette had downloaded to her pendrive so they were on a calmed atmosphere, the pale lights of the street illuminating their way "Tiff, can I ask you something?" The black haired one looked at the brunette, who furrowded her brows "Since when do you ask for permission to talk?" They both giggled "Do you think Prompto finds me attractive?" That question surprised Tifa so much that she confussed the gas pedal with the brake so the two of them jumped forwards "AUCH!" Yuffie yelled "I'm sorry" the pianist panted, driving normally again "Am... I do not know Prompto's tastes but-" "Of course you do" the shortie squeezed her shirt tight. The brunette looked at her with the corner of her eyes "What do you mean?" "It is obvious he likes you" Yuffie finally said out loud what she never wanted to recognise "What? No, he is just my friend" the brunette shook her head slowly "Maybe for you but he wants more... how can't you notice it?" The other stabbed her fingertips on the fabric of her clothe, didn't want to act impulsive even if that was her natural way to act "Yuffie, I do not see him like something different from a friend, okay?" Tifa tried to focuss on the road in the first place. Then on Yuffie's face and for least, on her own thoughs... no surprise if the order inverted.

Prompto in love with Tifa? Was Yuffie serious? The brunette didn't see anything that could be understood like a flirt when she thought about the blond boy. They had met one time alone but she had done that with Tidus many times and it didn't mean they were a couple. Maybe Yuffie was only jealous cause Prompto talked more with Tifa than with her but that was normal since they knew the other in the past. The brunette wasn't too sure about anything but one thing "I do not like him that way" she assured, not wanting her friend to think the opposite "But he likes you that way" she insisted "How can you know it?" "Cause he looks at you like if he was looking at the most beautiful thing on Earth" Yuffie felt tears gathering into her eyes "What?" Tifa laughed "Yuffie, for real, he doesn't-" "Yeah, laugh all you want" the other yelled, surprising Tifa for the second time to then make her get more serious "Do not talk to me like that, I'm trying to help you and-" "Why do you have to be so beautiful? Why every boy always stucks on you forgetting about me?" That finally made the brunette get real angry even if she tried to ignore the first question cause there Yuffie was desiring Tifa to be uglier on her benefit "Stop saying those stupid things, you are pretty as hell and if someone cannot see it, it's because he is blind or a complete dick" "Then everyone is blind and a dick" the black haired one raged before Tifa slammed the steering wheel. If Noctis had been there, his cheek would have started burning. Tifa's savage diva side had arrived and when it came, nothing and no one could stop it "Don't be a kid, Yuffie, if you want Prompto to like you stop cringing on him" Yuffie opened her mouth wide "Cringe on him?" "Yeah, you're always jumping on him, spamming him, speaking for both of you... tell me, what's his fav colour, uh? Do you know it? Of course no, you prefer talking about how's your hamster doing before listening to anything he wants to say!" Tifa let out all she thought without raising the tone of her voice. It didn't mean it was better cause it wasn't like that. The shortie hated when her friend talked that calmed, with fury pouring out from her lips but not shouting like a psycho like the other always did. The brunette never freaked out and that meant everyone respected her... almost all the times "And you act like a pushover!" Yuffie felt tears running down her cheeks "Excuse me?" Tifa tried hard not to turn to stare at her friend with shocked eyes "You are always being so kind and polite, being the only virgin of all of us but then you make every boy fall for you! That only means you have a slutty part!" That was when Tifa couldn't take it anymore. She stepped on the brake and parked the car at one side of the street, putting the emergency lights so no one could crash against them "Yuffie, you are going too far" the brunette took a deep breath as the other didn't stop crying like a baby, fat and thick tears falling from her chin to her lap "What have I done to you to treat me this way?" Tifa's hurted honey hues, which looked darker because of the lack of light, gazed at the shortie "I never thought you would... say that to me" she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times "Do you really mean it?" She asked as well, seeing how the black haired one avoided eye contact "Yuffie, answer to me" her voice tone softened a bit as she casted her hand towards the girl but before she could reach her, the other opened the door of the Picasso and went out "I'm so tired of this!" Yuffie furiously said to then slam the door so hard that the brunette thought something had cracked.

Tifa's blood ran fast through her veins as she saw her friend walking down the street, ready to fade into the darkness.

The brunette felt angry towards her. She had wished her to be less pretty and had also called her a slut... that was something she wouldn't tolerate. The pianist got out from the vehicle "You know what, Yuffie!? The problem is not me it is you!" She screamt to the night so the shortie could heard her "You don't love yourself since Vincent cheated on you and because of that you have been cringing on everyone! Learn to love yourself and to treat people like true persons, not like fucking objects!" Tifa released everything she wanted to say in a short yet intense message, wanting to pick her friend up to carry her home safe and sound but knowing Yuffie wouldn't get into the car she returned, clutching her teeth and leaving. Too many emotions for a weekend for sure.

Monday morning came soon and at the very first second, Yuna and Rikku knew something was not right. Yuffie hadn't jumped over them screaming like a possessed and Tifa had entered into the building from another entrance, not the principal one like always.

The two girls wanted to ask the shortie but she looked like crying or killing someone right there so they prefered not to mention her behaviour either the brunette's absence.

On Tifa's side, she hadn't join the girls because of what happened between her and the shortie and also because she wanted to see Noctis.

While going upstairs, she heard again the black haired girl's words. Yuffie was the mistaken one. All she did was hating on Tifa cause Prompto supposely liked her and that wasn't true. Even if it was... why would she be guilty? She didn't control anyone's feelings or thoughts, she wasn't a god capable of change everything. Yuffie had to learn from her flaws and assume she hadn't been the same since Vincent cheated on her, that now she was cringy and many times even hideous.

Tifa never expected her friend to be that way towards her... it had really hurted her.

The girl sighed uneasily when she reached the second floor. There everyone was not only one but two or three or even four years older. She felt like a mouse on a jungle of cats, many people staring at her as she walked down the corridors, wearing black stockings, a dark skirt and her favourite red jumper. Her red boots matched perfectly with the rest of her outfit.

The brunette was trying to ignore the stares, gazing at the placards until she finally reached what should be Noctis' class. She didn't need to take a look. He was standing against the wall, talking with a blonde girl Tifa felt kind of familiar. The boy was smirking in that way he always did as that stupid stepped closer each second.

Tifa felt betrayed because of an unknown reason. Why did she expect? Noctis falling in love with her cause he had shown her a song? Cause they had a sexual moment? Cause she had rescued him when he was drank? That only happened on fairytails or bad books. Not in real life... still... Tifa's tender heart broke a bit as tears threatened her, her feet slowly taking her far away from there before something stooped her "Tifa" she heard behind her.

All her body trembled, remembering him, remembering how he had made her feel. She didn't want to turn either to ran off. Her fight with Yuffie had taken many of her strenght and the fact she hadn't talk about it with anyone made her feel even worst. Maybe she was a bit pushover... wanting Noctis to notice her when she didn't want to give him what he desired. The brunette took a short breath, turning around eventually, seeing the bruise she had caressed on the ravenette's jawline "What are you doing here?" he asked lowly, noticing thr darkness into her precious irises "I just came to know if you were fine... I see you are" she muttered to then walk away without knowing how much the boy wanted to apologize, how much he would have loved to hug her... but he wasn't like that. Not even with the sweetest girl on Earth.

The ravenette watched Tifa going away and even if he didn't do a single thing of what his heart shouted, his lips couldn't take it anymore "Are we still friends?" He questioned, thinking she would ignore him but Tifa did completly the opposite, just like always. She looked back at him and smiled. There was sadness in that sign but it didn't stop her from answering "Yes" she said, wanting to add that she promised to herself she would never leave him but that was something he didn't need to know, something she didn't think possible. Althougt, the girl would try and hold on to him cause she had seen his hidden side, the broken yet soft part of him... too much to gain and barely something to lose. Just her heart.

The brunette waved goodbye to him and then left as she arrived, in silence and with her head down, making Noctis feel like the worst shit ever. Tifa had came to rescue him, to take care of his drank body and that was the way he thanked her, coldness. He tried to swallow down but his parted lips didn't allow it. He was paralyzed, disgusted with himself so when Laurine approached to hug him, he shook her hands off and got into his class like a hurricane. Wrath on his blue eyes "I'm a fucking pencildick" he sweared, still seeing Tifa's broken smile in front of him, doing nothing to make it turn into her soft and cheerful ones, just making it worst like he only knew.

The boy felt so bad that he decided he would look for her at the end of the classes, pick her home was the least thing he could do.

Tifa was playing the piano in the wrong timing. She had been loosing the melody during all day, thing her teacher and peers had noticed. In spite of, no one had dared to say anything cause she looked blue, too blue to tell her that she was playing the wrong notes or that she was not following the rhythm.

Genesis' pale green eyes stared at her all worried cause her bright halo was now between shadows, lost in somewhere else. The red haired boy patted her shoulder softly, earning one of her gorgeus stares, now drowned into a black lake of sadness "Hey, can I do something to cheer you up? A godess should never be that blue" he saw how she barely smiled "A goddess?" Tifa giggled, amused because of her partner's crazy ideas "Indeed, Lockhart" he called her from her surname like always, thing she found a bit annoying and strange "I'm not a godd-" she stopped when she saw certain ravenette standing against the doorframe.

The bell sounded but he didn't blink once. His blue as diamond eyes were stabbed on her as if she was the only thing that mattered to him and at that moment, she was. Noctis stood there, beholding Tifa's beauty as her parted lips barely moved when she breathed. The girl would have never waited for him to appear there, looking for her with such an intense colour into his already gorgeus hues.

Genesis turned to watch at what the brunette was staring "Ah, I get it now" he said even if Tifa didn't hear a thing. She was too stuck into the boy to even notice that the teacher was talking to her "Tifa Lockhart!" Mrs. Bloom shouted, making the brunette bounce "Yes!" She answered back, seeing the ravenette chuckle with the corner of her eye "Are you okay? You've been distracted today" the woman said with furrowded brows "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't sleep well" the girl excused herself politely "Don't worry but try to rest better, October perform is around the corner" the teacher smiled at Tifa when she nodded "I know, I promise I will practise better and harder for now on" "That's what I like to hear, very well" Mrs. Bloom left the pianist alone so she could store her pencilcase and partitures on her schoolbag before walking towards the door, where Noctis still was "What are you doing here?" She asked just as he had done hours before "I just came to know if you were fine... I see you are not... will you let me fix it?" He didn't smirk but smile, repeating her words while seeing her tilt her head. He would never know how happy he was making her at that moment. The girl's heart was literally racing on her chest, hitting it like a crazy hammer while the whole zoo started running wild through her tummy, the sweat on her palms and millions of goosebumps making her body tremble like a flan.

The red colours appeared on her cheeks like a flower blooms on spring at the same time her little stars started to shine into her expressive and now honey hues "Fix it? How?" She asked to then feel his hand on the lower part of her back, pulling from it until their bodies collided. The girl couldn't blush more but she was trying to get used to his nearness. Still, when she felt his lips caressing her earlobe, her legs threatened her on letting her fall. Noctis noticed it so he wrapped around her petit waist both of his strong arms, making sure she was safe.

The brunette's hands sneaked upon his body, going up to take a soft grip on his black XV sweater "Chocolate cake at B's maybe..." he smiled widely when Tifa pressed herself more against him "...a chocolate shake escorting it..." his fingers squeezed her jumper tightly "...What do you say, beautiful?" He separated a bit to look into her eyes, which were lost not in the darkness like before but into his blue diamond ones.

A tiny and annoying voice was telling her to slap him in the face and forget about him for the entire week because of what she had seen him doing early in the morning. Flirting with another girl like if he didn't care about what had happened between them on Friday's afternoon. For him it may mean nothing at all but for her it implied too many things: her body had been touched naughtly for the very first time and her heart had bounced like never before, her mind drowning into the lust as her sweet part welcomed a fierce and a kinky side... Noctis had made her understand things she thought weren't within her.

Now she didn't find his closeness disturbing; her anatomy knew his own one, how it felt to be touched by his hands so it was impossible for her to think it wasn't natural.

Her softened hues shone "I say I don't need anything else" she smiled at him, separating from him to tell Zack through a message that she wouldn't eat at home. Her brother didn't bother cause he hadn't have prepared anything to eat "With who are you gonna eat? The girls?" The man typed, ready to order a pizza or something "No..." Tifa answered back to then leave the Samsung on one of her pockets, leaving Zack all triggered even if he finally understood who was her partner "Go for him, Tiff Tiff" he spoke to the nothing while Noctis and the brunette were walking through the corridors towards the exit.

The boy didn't want to talk about what had happened on Saturday but the girl didn't have any intent on doing it either. Now the ravenette was with her, she didn't desire to speak about that blonde she had seen with him. It had hurted her, of course, but he wasn't her boyfriend so she couldn't claim anything from him. Things were like that even if she would have never wanted it that way. Tifa wouldn't have wanted to be just his friend, not even be friends with rights. She wanted more, much more but he wasn't that kind of boy... was him?

"Ah, shit, there's your fucking dog" she returned from her thoughts when the ravenette yelled all disgusted, gazing at the shortie, who was with Yuna and Rikku near to the principal door. Tifa stopped for a second to then take his hand and drag him fast towards the exit, making sure he hid her body with his' "Tif-?" "Shh" she hissed, feeling the worst friend in the world for ignoring the two other girls, who had nothing to do on Yuffie and Tifa's fight. She would tell them something later... half a lie, half a true not to worry them too much.

The boy blinked, confussed but caged the girl into his arms until they went out, feeling the cold breeze of the end of September freezing their muscles "Why did you ignore them?" He glanced at Tifa, who moved uncomfortably, letting him know it was not something she wanted to talk about. Because of that, the singer merely shook his head "It is better like that, at least I don't have to stand them" he joked but the brunette didn't laugh... maybe it was serious enough not to crack jokes about it "We should keep going" he added, watching how the brunette nodded while walking down the stairs.

They both crossed the road and entered into B's. Noctis held the door for her, thing that made her smile stupidly. He really remembered their conversations and acts "Where do you wanna sit?" The boy questioned, seeing there were plenty of free tables. However, Tifa chose the most hidden place, a squared table meeting the corner of the structure and that offered a fluffy sofa to seat on. From there no one would see them... Noctis would have picked that zone as well but he was impressed she did.

The two of them were welcomed by the waiters before they approached to the table. The ravenette was about to seat in front of her, on the chair but the girl stopped him by taking the sleeve of his sweater softly "Could you sit next to me?" She sweetly asked, not daring to look at him right in the eyes cause she was blushing hard.

Noctis swallowed down "Of course, beautiful" he saw how she sat down, the wall of the structure at her left. Then he did the same, taking back the lead of the situation as he liked, sitting and leaving no spaces among them so he pressed her against the wall and himself.

Tifa breathed uneasily, smelling his manly scent, trembling even if she was feeling warm and trapped "You must have a flu to let me do this" he muttered, staring at her flustered face as she played with her hands upon her lap "I thought it would be fine after... what happened last Friday" she confessed without seeing his amazed face expression "Won't you be adamant any longer?" He took her chin with his fingers to make her gaze into his eyes "What do you mean?" Tifa's eyes blured for a few seconds "Can we repeat what we did that day anytime we want?" Noctis licked on his bottom lip as the girl bit on her own one "I guess so... without going further" she concreted before he nodded slowly "That's fine" he whispered to then hid his face on her neck, his hands sliding beneath the fabric of her thick red jumper "N-Noct... not here" she begged, feeling his wet tongue dancing on her throat, making all of her organism burn in flames "Then where?" He asked rollicking, teasing her a bit "W-where we can be a-alone" she stuttered, moaning in the middle of the sentence, arousing him so much like always "Mmm you are so shy" he smooched her cheek, still playful before the waiter approached "Hello, welcome to B's, what would you like to have?" The same boy of the last time asked, scanning the girl utterly until Noctis pulled her against him. Like the first time, he wasn't her boyfriend but then he had some rights over her... and he would do anything possible to make everyone believe she was his' "Hamburgers with double cheese and bacon, big colas, crisps, nuggets and to finish a chocolate cake with a chocolate shake" he talked coldly and fiercely, only relaxing when the waiter left without daring to stare at the brunette a second time.

The ravenette smirked, glancing at the girl, whose red cheeks looked like exploding in any moment "Is it okay? The order" he caressed her face and like he had always dreamt of, he placed her annoying locke behind her ear, earning a warm smile from the most beautiful girl "Yes, I'm starving" "You always are" he chuckled before Tifa pulled from him "Wow... hey, beautiful" he cupped her cheek with both of his hands and started kissing her skin softly, growling lowly as she breathed harshly, wanting him over her "You want me... then you don't... what game are you playing?" He asked, biting on her jawline kindly, leaving no marks on it "I'm sorry" she separated from him "No, it's okay" the boy forced her to cuddle against him once again "I just want to understand it... what do you want from me?" He felt her breathings clashing against his own face "Do you think I'm a slut or a pushover?" Tifa finally asked away, surprising him.

Noctis wouldn't have answer back to that question or in the worst case, answer with a cold and a big yes. But it was not a girl the one who had asked it. It was Tifa, the only girl who loved herself enough to resist his seductive tactics, the only girl who kept him dreaming about her "No, none of those things fit with you... and I never pictured me saying that to anyone" he assured, seeing that fucking trace of sadness into her eyes "Did someone call you that?" He suddenly felt the urge to kill somebody. Who the fuck had dared to say that to Tifa? He felt like torturing that asshole but the brunette just moved her head from side to side "No one" "Bad liar" he panted, killing the distance in just a second "If you were a whore I wouldn't be with you here, waiting for two hamburgers" he saw her little smile wiping out the blue from her face "You know you are not a pushover either so stop looking at me like that" he chuckled, finally making her burst a sweet laugh from her pink lips "I never thought you would say anything like that either" Tifa giggled, rubbing her nose against his shoulder as he glanced at her, not minding at all they looked like the cutest couple in the world. He just wanted her to be happy... so he could be it too.

The ravenette coughed a bit, realizing what he was thinking, feeling strange without deciding if it was good or bad. It felt different. His body told him to take her home and take away all her sadness by thrusting into her but his heart told him to stay there, cheering her up even if that probably wouldn't end good. Noct wasn't a comedian like Prompto and of course, he didn't want anything with a girl who wasn't ready for him... but that was the problem. Until the brunette, no girl had rejected him. That was why he didn't know how to do, what to say. He didn't want to be her boyfriend, didn't want to smooch her in the cheeks or comform with her dressed body... but there he stood, embracing her tight with bright eyes, desiring to be the only man near her. He even felt jealous of her brothers.

Noctis coughed a second time, starting to think he was going seriously insane "Does it hurt you?" Tifa asked, her soft and warm fingertips tickling the bruise of his jawline, awakening him from his thoughts "No, it's alright" he said, tilting his head towards her hand before the waiter came with the hamburgers, colas, chips and nuggets. The ravenette kissed her palm, making sure the boy saw it as he placed the meal on the table "Bon apetit" he rudely said "Be sure about it" Noctis answered back, surprising the girl when he bit on her skin. The waiter immediately left "Why have you done that?" Tifa cleaned her hand with one of the napkins, the red spreading from her chin to her forehead "He looks at you too much" he commented, giving her the big cola as he stared into his own one "That asshole has placed one hundred ice squares and a milimeter of cola" he yelled like a kid, making the brunette laugh out loud. He looked adorable, watching at the cubes of ice with furrowded brows and shrugged nose "You can have mine" she offered him her own drink.

Noctis turned his head so she couldn't see his blushed cheeks "Thanks" he just said, trying to cold down the colours that had taken over his face. Why was she like that?

Tifa exchanged the fizzy drinks to then take her hamburger, which she bit energetically "Double cheese and bacon is the best thing" she commented after swallowing down "Yeah" he agreed, starting to eat his own one "Do you like ketchup on the chips?" She asked, seeing how he nodded. The boy watched carefully at her moves, at how she took the bottle to then squeeze it, pouring the ketchup beside the chips, not over them. He felt blessed, at last someone understood him. Prompto always drowned the chips in the ketchup, Gladio spreaded it all over them and Ignis didn't even like them cause supposely they were unhealthy.

Tifa had wanted to know if he liked ketchup just to pour enough sauce for both of them in the little bowl.

Noctis felt like jumping over her again as always but instead he took a chisp and ate it after baste it on the ketchup "At least they are not cold" he commented "B's is a good place to eat fast food as long as you don't look at the waiters like if you want to murder them all" she grinned, slowly forgetting Yuffie's words "Maybe" he smirked, staring at her for the first time since he had blushed. The brunette was pulling and pushing the straw into the plastic cup, trying to find a space between the ice cubes so it could reach the liquid. Her soft fingertips held the beaker until the boy took it "I have an idea" he opened both cups and poured all the cola in one of them to then close it and stab his straw into it "Fixed" "There only fits one straw" Tifa said, bitting on her bottom lip when she saw the ravenette's smirk "What a tragedy" he ironized before drinking from it.

The girl spinned her eyes and kept on eating her own hamburger. Still, the possibility to wrap her mouth around the straw he had had into his own one was too attractive for her... eventually and when she thought Noctis wasn't looking, she took the plastic cup and drank from the white and blue straw "If you like it Cocacola should hire me to add the flavour of my saliva to the recipe" he started laughing when the girl punched him on the shoulder "Ewwww" the brunette giggled, leaving the cup between their meals "But do they hire me or no?" He pinched her cheek "Noct!" She played, looking like a kid, amazing the boy, who couldn't resist to pull her against him.

Tifa stopped giggling, the red colours reviving her cheeks "Do they hire me or no?" He whispered upon her face, feeling the girl's hands stroking his sweater into her palms "I guess so" she muttered, seeing him smile widely "Guess?" His eyebrows bowed at the same time her own ones softened "They should hire you" Tifa finally confessed, never getting tired of the flirting cause it was a kind one, one that didn't threatened her, that respected the limits. Acting like that, gave more confidence to the girl, who at the same time felt more comfortable and dispose to let him go further.

Noctis felt electric currents on his arms when the girl pulled from him. He belived she was going to kiss him in the lips but she merely smooched his cheek softly yet intensely. His embrace tightened, not wanting to let go on her, loving the closeness of their faces "I'm sorry for... what I did on Saturday" Noctis caught himself saying those words too late. The girl opened wide her eyes but couldn't glance at him cause he kept her against him, didn't want her to see the sorrow into his blue as diamond hues.

It was the second time he apologized to the brunette, more than anyone had ever got... he guessed he was all time doing things wrong with her so in the end his lips couldn't avoid asking for forgiveness.

The ravenette was starting to think she hadn't heard him but then her kind voice whispered "Don't be" upon his left ear. Her breaths tickled his earlobe, making him suffer one goosebump that surprised both of them even if they didn't pulled out from the embrace "You don't have to push yourself, it's okay" Tifa's hands forsaked the fabric of his sweater to crawl up to his shoulders and then to the black spikes, where her fingers plunged and politely played.

Noctis closed his eyes and hid his face on her own brown lockes, smelling her scent as if it was his oxygen while his palms caged her even more.

She was too good for him... and he was too selfish to let her alone. He wanted that kindness in his life, no matter if that meant he would exchange it with his bullshit.

He wanted Tifa to hug him and to tell him he didn't need to apologize even if he had acted like a total dick. He desired that type of shelter without paying for it... but he also knew the girl wouldn't afford a thing like that because she loved herself, because she was not a slut only worried about stupid things "Why?" He asked, lifting one of his hands, which got wrapped around her strands "Why shouldn't I be sorry? Why do you forgive me this easily?" His lips moved slowly at the same time he trembled.

Tifa squeezed his spikes softly, breathing out, trying not to faint cause his strong heart was beating against her chest. It was like a furious drum while her own one just dared to race faster and faster... like a tambourine "Because you..." she felt tiny into his arms, trying to find the correct words "Because you told me not to leave you alone and I... I saw how scared you were" she muttered as he tightened their hug harder "I saw you crying" the brunette moved her head so she could rest her right cheek on his shoulder "You were so frightened that I cannot blame you for phoning me" Tifa felt how the hand he had wrapped around her lockes placed in her nape, his cold fingertips touching her warm skin.

Noctis wanted to tell her he had phoned her cause he didn't have no one else who could rescue him. His friends knew too much about him to forgive him and apart from those three persons he didn't trust anyone. If he hadn't met her, he would have propably ended up in the police station or even worst. That girl had saved him from himself and she barely knew him... if he opened his heart just a bit... what would she do? Cure it? Pick the pieces of it and pull them back together? Would she... heal him?

"You're not going to ask me why I got drunk?" He questioned not knowing the reason cause he didn't want to answer to that anyways. But as always, Tifa gave him the most improbable response "Cause as I told you, I don't want you to push yourself and you don't want to explain it to me, do you?" The brunette caressed his spikes, its strands being softly brushed by her fingertips "I don't" he smirked with a trace of sadness. He didn't want to... yet "See?" The girl giggled, rubbing her face against his shoulder "But answer me this, why did you got into a fight?" She sensed how his chest quavered. He was chuckling "I don't remember but I'm sure I kicked his ass" "You are filled with bruises" Tifa kept in giggling "I have my teeth impolute, don't I?" "Yeah? Cause I swear you lost some tooths" the girl laughed at last, making him do it as well "Hilarous" he ironized, letting her go for the very first time in some minutes. Althought, she just separated the necessary to gaze at him; honey and warm irises colliding against blue and cold ones, fire and ice accepting each other "You're so beautiful" he didn't mind to say. Tifa must knew how much attractive he found her... his deepper feelings were the locked ones even if he had let her see a hint of them that Saturday evening.

The girl blushed and the smooched him sweetly before he did the same near the corners of her lips "When will you let me kiss you?" He muttered, wanting to introduce his tongue into her mouth more than anything "When I'm ready" she took the bangs away from his stunning stare "I hope it doesn't take you so long" "I hope that too" she confessed, making him sigh in pleasure. That brunette was so gorgeus "But let me end my meal" she pushed him softly and playfully "Oh, okay, okay" he lifted his arms, nodding with a smirk decorating his handsome face.

After finishing their meal, they both went out from B's and walked towards the parking where the Audi A8 was waiting, shinning when the rays of sun strained through the grey yet puffy clouds. The ravenette opened the door for Tifa "If you please" he played, earning one of her soft punches "Idiot" she giggled before he closed the door and got into the car, in front of the steering wheel "I will take you home... but if you wanna go to another place..." he saw how she rolled her eyes "If you take me home, I'll invite you to a hot chocolate" "I prefer a hot bath with you" he teased before Tifa looked through the window, hiding her flustered face as she released a heavy pant. He had returned to the kinky Noctis side "Hey, beautiful, can I ask you something?" He saw how the girl turned to glance at him "It depends" "Why did you ask me if you were a pushover or a slut? I know you didn't want to talk about nothing else but my answer but..." he stopped the car in front of a Stop, waiting for the right moment to accede to the road.

The brunette played with her hands on her lap. He had talked a bit of his problems and she had listened to them with interest and respect. It was her turn to confess a few things "Don't you ever intercede in it, okay?" She warned him while the boy joint the traffic again "Okay" he merely agreed, knowing he would probably hate the person who had dared to call Tifa those things "Yuffie was jealous beca-" "Wait, Yuffie?" Noctis opened wide his mouth "Did that idiot dare to call you a slut?" "Don't call her idiot, she's still my friend" the girl sighed "She's a fucking jerk, Tifa" he furrowded his brows. He would never hit a girl but the idea of it crossed his mind "She was just..." Tifa tried to defend Yuffie but she still was too angry with her "Why the fuck did that animal call you that?" He squeezed the steering wheel, imagining it was Yuffie's throat "She is jealous because she thinks Prompto loves me instead of her" "Prompto would never like someone like her, with or without having a crush on you" the ravenette said, getting even more mad when he thought about the possibility of the blond loving Tifa. He had never pictured them both together cause he wanted the girl just for himself but at that moment he realized Prompto could probably want something from the brunette, something far from just a mere friendship.

Fuck, why Am I so jealous? Noctis asked to himself, wanting to fuck Tifa so everyone could know that she was his', that no one could touch her as long as he breathed.

The boy returned to the reality when the girl's cracked voice echoed into his head "Since her boyfriend cheated on her she hadn't been the same... she lost confidence and started acting like..." "An spoiled, crying and annoying child without a single trace of respect for herself and because of it, for the others, right?" He saw with the corner of his right eye how Tifa nodded "I told her she had to stop putting the blame on me and start to love herself again but... I don't know" she saw how the clouds were getting darker and darker. It looked like if it was going to rain "Fuck her, you are what she wants to be and that's why she tried to tear you down" Tifa was going to protest but Noctis' words left her speechless "That jerk is jealous of you and instead of change, she calls you a slut, fucking kidding me" he spitted while the brunette hugged herself. He looked so angry, so protective with her that somehow she felt aroused and praised. Maybe it hadn't been his intention but he had make her feel special and loved.

The ravenette was so enraged that he didn't notize they had arrived to their destiny, either asked her what was she doing when she took his hand and pulled him inside her solitary house. Zack worked that day but Tifa hadn't given importance to it until Noctis raged out.

She wouldn't invite him to a hot chocolate. She would invite him to make her feel hot.

.

Chan chan chan! Next chapter will be +18 (at least at the beggining). So I loved this chapter a lot cause Noctis is starting to worry about Tiff and she is realizing how much he means to her. Gahhh I just love the moment when he is waiting for her at the clasroom's door ?


End file.
